I Just Want to Be Happy
by loveromancesmile
Summary: "I will always love you and only you" I&K, S&R, M&S, and H&K. Now New & Revised!
1. Author Note

**Wow, It's hard to believe that two years has went by since I started this story. Here to say that I'm back in the flesh! I'm determined to finish this story! Also, I'm revising the entire thing! I can't believe I wrote that two years ago, and I can't believe how horrible my vocabulary was back then. So, hopefully the new and improved chapter one will be posted later on today. A lot of things will be changed and I may bring in some new characters so, just keep an open mind on all the new changes.**


	2. Living in the last Days

**Allies**

**Higurashi Kingdom/ Human Kingdom:** Kaiyo- King 50ish

Naiomi- Queen late 40ies

Kagome- Princess 18 years old

Sota- Prince16 years old

**Takahashi Kingdom/ Strongest Demon Kingdom**: Inu'Tashio- King over 500 years old

Izayio- Queen 100 years old

Inuyasha- Prince 20 years old

Sesshomaru - Prince about 300 years old

**Taija Kingdom/ Demon exterminators Kingdom**: Lee- King 50 years old

Sango- Princess 18 years old

Kohaku- Prince 14 years old

**Ice Kingdom/ Temple of Monks:** The Great Monk Mushin- 70 years old

Miroku- Prince 20 years old

Iela- Princess 7 years old

**Foe**

**Kingdom of Rabid Demons:** Reokotsu- King about 400 years old

Naraku- 30 years old

**_A/N. This is my first fan fic and im very excited! Hope you guys enjoy it! And reviews are greatly appreciated!_**

**_-Italic words are self thoughts!_**

* * *

><p>The sun's bright rays shown through the magnificent gold paneled windows as Kagome walked down the long elegant hallway to her mother's room. She wore a long silk emerald green kimono with a big gold bow in the back. Her hair was in her usual high bun, which showed her beautiful face features. She took long graceful strides as she walked to the main staircase. As she passed many of the servants bowed in respect and Kagome flashed them a sweet smile. She slowly walked up the stairs and reached her mother's room. She inhaled deeply and knocked gently on the big Mahogany door. She opened the great door and the scent of sweet smell of lilies came straight at her. She slowly entered the room and tried not to make any noise to disturb her sleeping mother. Kagome came and knelt by her mother's Queen sized bed, which had silver lining and soft plush green sheets. Her room was dim and the long green and silver drapes covered the windows. Kagome looked down upon her mother and smiled sweetly at her. Then her mother began to stir and awoke.<p>

"Hi honey" The great Queen opened her eyes slowly and flashed Kagome a sweet smile.

"Hi mother, How do you feel?" Kagome asked with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"I feel fine" She quickly glanced around the room "where is your brother?"

"He's…. mother Sota is just having a hard time is all. He will be up to see you soon" Said Kagome as she fought back the urge to cry.

The Queen grew quiet for a moment. "Tell him to come see me more and enough of this sorrow. When my children come to visit me I would like to see them happy. Yes these are my last days but I do not wish to spend them in despair." Said The Queen with a faint smile.

"Forgive me Mother" She smiled a faint smile back.

The Great Queen Naiomi was a great ruler. She was such a high-spirited person and always had a great personality. She cheered the sick, the elderly, and the young. She was the person that kept their kingdom together as a whole.

Along with her many strengthens she held great beauty. She had a very soft and flawless face and was the type of woman that any and every man had to stop and say hello. About two years ago the queen fell ill with a mysterious disease that was unknown to even the best medical aids. Soon she became bed ridden and became very weak. She needed care throughout most of the day. The disease wasn't airborne but her mother wanted a separate room just to be sure.

"How is the relationship going?"

Kagome frowned slightly. "Its fine mother…"

"As long as you're happy I'm happy. That's the most important thing. He seems like such a good man, I can tell he loves you very much."

"Naraku is… yes he is good to me mother." She said lowly.

"You do love him? Don't you honey?"

"Yes mother. I love him with all of my being." Kagome said with a strained smile.

* * *

><p>"Father?"<p>

"Yes Souta"

"I dislike Naraku…"

The two of them grew silent and they continued to walk in the north rose garden that Queen Naiomi had planted nearly 10 years ago. The breeze was nice and it was a bright and sunny day and it seemed to calm the already rising tension in the air.

"Son… Kagome wants to be with Naraku. He also treats her well. He is an exceptional man of high standards." Said the King in a very calm voice.

Souta's deep blue eyes flashed with irritation and frustration. "Why am I the only one who can tell that something is off with him? Father I…"

"Enough Souta" The King said sternly.

Souta the youngest of King Kaiyo's and Queen Naiomi's children and was closer to his mother. He felt as though she listened to his issues more and she also spent more time with him. His father was a very busy man and hardly has time to spend with his children. Souta's only 16 years old but is ranked number 2 in the kingdom for the best fighters. He looks much older than a sixteen year old. He has his father's defined handsome face with his mother's soft personality. He also took his father's deep dark blue eyes and took his father's height of 6"1.

King Kaiyo has to be one of the best kings in the entire nation. He always puts his people first and that's why the Higurashi kingdom is so close. Everyone is like a family. He's an exceptional man and made a lot of friends over the years that he has reigned as king. Kaiyo has those beautiful deep blue eyes that will just cause you to stare. He has a very handsome face, which Souta took. But a lot of people know him by his deep voice. It's calming yet just hearing it anyone would just have to respect him.

"Mother would believe me…" he said under his breath

"Souta I know it might be a little hard to accept that Kagome is leaving but it's going to happen. She loves him and she is of age to marry. There's nothing wrong with this marriage in my eyes." The king said firmly.

Souta stared annoyingly at a rose bush. Then walked a little farther ahead of his father.

"Father…"

"Yes?"

"Mom… she's… she's not gonna make it is she?" Souta's bangs covered his face and he felt an unexpected tear come down his cheek.

King Kaiyo stopped in his tracks and looked at his emotionally hurt son. His eyes got very low and he inhaled deeply.

"Souta…" he honestly couldn't find any words to say. Yes it's true that his wife, his childhood sweetheart was indeed dying from an unknown disease. Kaiyo has never spoken let alone showed any feelings regarding the condition of his wife. Many people thought it was strange but Kaiyo was just the type that did not like to show emotions.

"So you're going to remarry huh?" Souta said with a bit of spite in his voice. It was uncommon for a king to rule without a queen and a lot of people didn't approve of that tactic.

"Souta…" Kaiyo went over to his son and gave him a big hug. This was the first time they had embraced like this in many years. "I love you mother with all of my heart. When I was your age I tried my best just to impress her" He chuckled loudly. "I told her all kinds of lies just to hold a conversation with her. I've been in love with her since I was about six years old. I would NEVER remarry. Your mother will always and forever be my one and only. No other woman can take her place."

A few stray tears went down Souta's cheeks. "Thank you Father"

* * *

><p>"That's good honey, love is a very special thing, It's one thing that will never work out if you try to force it."<p>

"Thank you mother"

"Have you noticed the trees?" The Queen shifted slightly in her bed to make better eye contact with Kagome.

"Yes I've noticed mother." Said Kagome with a genuine smile.

"Yes, it's almost time for the ceremony as well"

Kagome smiled. "Mother I wish I had your strong spirit and courage." A single tear fell from Kagome's cheek.

"Honey my spirit will always be with you. Especially in your times of need." The Queen closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Kagome kissed her mother's forehead lightly and stood up quietly and exited the room making sure to close the door quietly. She proceeded to walk down the stairs then she saw her brother at the end of the stairs who appeared to be waiting for her.

"She's asleep?" Said Souta with concern in his voice.

"Yes, She misses you a lot I know it's hard for you but, it's hard for her too"

"I know that" Said Sota lowly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I understand" Kagome gave him a warm hug "Mom is dying but, let's try to think about the good times, think positive and with hope Sota."

"Positive huh…" Souta said with a faint smile.

Just then the King entered the hall and both the prince and princess bowed in respect.

"Children, I have a favor to request of you."

"Yes father?" They said in unison.

"I want both of you to attend the Takashi spring ball in place of me and your mother."

"The Takahashi Ball… weird I've never met the Takahashi royal family before." Said Kagome

"They're our most trusted allies I believe" Said Souta with curiosity.

"I and your mother have met them countless times and yes Souta you are correct. Now I want you to be on your best behavior, There will be a lot of people there so you will have to represent this Kingdom well."

"We'll do our best father." They said in unison.

"But why can't you attend?" asked Souta

"Your mother isn't doing so well. I want to spend as much time with her as I possibly can." The King gazed slightly down at the ground.

Souta and Kagome grew silent. But nodded in response.

"I want you two to get prepared. Get your best attire and wear the royal colors with pride. You will leave tomorrow and you will have to spend the night with the royal family. It will be too dangerous to travel through the night."

"This is gonna be so cool! My first ball!" Souta said excitedly

"Souta the balls are about business and territory matters, It's not all fun." Said Kagome confidently.

"Well you can handle the affairs, you're the eldest. I'm gonna go talk to the ladies!" Souta said with a wink.

King Kaiyo chuckled. "My Souta you sure are growing up on an old man. Oh I almost forgot, Hojo will be accompanying you on the trip."

Kagome grew slightly irritated. "_Why does he always have to come? We already have about 10 guards accompanying us already!"_

Hojo was ranked number 1 in the kingdom. He's also good friends with King Kaiyo. Hojo's family is the head of security at the Higurashi Kingdom and that granted him privileges to be around the royal family more. He's tall around 6'2 with sandy brown hair and light green eyes. His face was quite attractive and many of the young ladies found him attractive and wanted his attention. But he had his eyes set on one particular girl, Kagome Higurashi.

"Good, at least I can have someone to talk to and I can get some tips on my fighting techniques from him!" Souta said happily

Souta looked up to Hojo like a big brother. They had known each other since Sota was a toddler and Hojo had helped Souta become the good fighter that he is today. Souta's number one goal right now is to surpass Hojo and get ranked number 1 in the kingdom.

"Well you to should be getting ready. Oh and just a little heads up about the Takahashi royal family. **DO NOT** get on their children's bad side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Well that's the new and revised chapter one. Not alot has changed within this chapter but, I did fix ALOT of grammar errors.**


	3. First impression is everything

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that are within this story. Please enjoy reading! ****Don't forget Italicized words mean self-thoughts or memories!**

* * *

><p>Kagome turned lazily in her plush bed and groaned loudly at her servant that awakened her.<p>

"Your highness, The King has instructed me to awaken you and to help find your attire for the ball" Said the middle-aged woman.

"It's alright Meeka" Kagome opened her brown eyes to see the gleaming hot sunrays pouring down upon her. She slowly sat up in her bed and her long think tresses lay gently over her shoulders.

"The King wants you and Souta to be jaw dropping." Meeka said with a sweet smile.

Kagome stretched her arms above her head. "Jaw dropping?"

"Aye. He has informed me to bring out the royal family colors. I even picked out a custom made kimono for you."

"Thanks Meeka, I appreciate that."

Meeka was Kagome's servant and also her friend. She's known Meeka since she was born and Meeka helped raise Kagome, often times when the King and Queen went to other kingdoms or went on business trips.

"I've picked out you attire for the days you will be spending there but, the King wishes to have breakfast with you and ye brother."

"I see… oh have you ever been to the Takahashi Kingdom before? I'm nervous yet excited. I've heard that they are dog demons.

"That is correct my highness but we shall talk about that later. You must get downstairs to the south breakfast room. Your father and Souta have been waiting on you for over 30 minutes now."

"Dammit!" Kagome got out of the bed with lightning speed and ran out of the room.

"Ye watch your tongue young lady!" Meeka yelled after her.

"Sorry!" Yelled Kagome as she zoomed down the hall still in her silk white kimono that was only supposed to be worn when going to bed and this attracted a lot of the servant's attention that she ran past. "_Why didn't she tell me that father was waiting? He's gonna kill me!"_ About 5 minutes later she entered the breakfast room looking rough, disorientated, and out of breath.

"Father I'm sorry I…" she couldn't get the rest of her sentence out because she was staring at a very handsome unfamiliar face. Sitting at the breakfast table with her father and younger brother was a very attractive man. He looked at her with a very quizzical and surprised look. She wanted to speak but couldn't. She was entranced in his amber brown eyes and that beautiful long snow white hair along with two cute little doggie ears at the top of his head.

"Kagome?" Said the King with a slight hint of irritation in his voice.

She was snapped out of her trance then. "Yes Father"

"You're late, about 45 minutes to be exact." He looked at her most disapprovingly. "Did you not consider getting dressed today?"

"Forgive me Father I was rushing and…" she stopped talking then. She was in trouble and there was no way out of it.

"Well then, Kagome I would like to introduce you to Prince Inuyasha of the Takahashi Kingdom. He personally came to meet you and souta as a request of King Inu'Tashio and Queen Izayio but, it seems as if the eldest cannot even make it on time to discuss territory and finances of the kingdoms." Said Kaiyo with anger in his voice.

Kagome's face burned red with embarrassment. **_PRINCE INUYASHA?_** Kagome could feel and hear her heart beat rapidly. She had just made a horrible first impression and surely he had to be thinking the same thing.

She walked over to the table where Inuyasha was sitting and bowed respectfully to him and she felt her long hair go over her shoulders. Which she always kept in a neat bun. She rose from her bow and now she was only a few inches away from him now and he stared intensely into her chestnut brown eyes. Kagome could not tell if it was an unsatisfied look or if he was merely trying to figure her out.

Inuyasha rose out of his seat then. And he was only about an inch away from being in Kagome's personal space. Kagome found herself looking up to him now and Inuyasha still staring into her eyes. He gently grabbed her right hand and kissed it in respect.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at King Kaiyo. "I must be leaving now. It was nice meeting you all. Please inform Queen Naiomi that my mother will be coming to visit her soon." Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome who was blushing slightly. He gave her a sly smirk then swiftly walked past her. Kagome just stood there stunned until she heard the door shut.

"Kagome what's wrong with you?" asked Souta

Kagome blinked twice to get her mind off of him. "Nothing, I just can't believe I just made a fool out of myself is all".

"Souta leave me and you sister."

"Yes" Souta exited the room.

King Kaiyo stared angrily at Kagome. "Your right you did just make a fool out of yourself. And why can't you wake up on time like everyone else in this castle!"

Kagome flinched slightly by his yelling. "Father I'm sorry… there is nothing else I can say…" she said while looking down.

The King sighed. "Kagome go get the rest of your things prepared for tonight. And please… try not to be late."

"Yes Father". She bowed to him then left the room.

She walked slowly to the bathing quarters since she had not taken a bath this morning. She made two rights then went up a couple of stairs and was there. She opened the thin shijon door and inhaled the very potent aroma from the baths. She removed her silk white kimono and stepped in the steaming hot indoor spring baths. She merely relaxed and let the water cure her of all of her concerns. She grabbed a sponge and began to wash herself but had stopped when she got to her collar bone. She felt very sore around her neck. She reached over and grabbed a nearby hand mirror from the low shelf and examined herself. And indeed she was able to make out five handprints around her neck similar to that of being chocked. Kagome felt her hands get a little shaky. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. She then proceeded to do her body examination. She discovered another new bruise, this one was located on her right upper forearm and was a light purple color. Kagome sat infuriated in the spring. _"He won't dare to touch me in my face though. He knows that Father would kill him if he found out he was hitting me." _Kagome felt a few tears come down her face and she cried silently. _"Why must I endure this? No… I have to if I don't…" _Just then Meeka entered the room and Kagome stopped crying and wiped away her tears.

"Your Highness are ye ready to come out? We have a lot of preparations today"

"Yes" Kagome stood up and her thick long black hair went just to her firm and curvy butt. And stray pieces of hair covered her nipples. Kagome was such a beautiful young lady. She has a very curvy hourglass body figure. As she stood up she made sure to keep her back turned to Meeka so that she wouldn't see the bruises.

"Your towel and kimono are right on the chair."

Meeka left the room and Kagome went and dried herself off with a towel and put on her long yellow kimono. She tied her long hair in a low bun.

* * *

><p>It had been hours after Inuyasha had met with the Higurashi royal family and he had just returned to his kingdom. He was overly tired and a little irritated that he had to make the long journey. He quickly rushed to his room looking forward to meeting his cozy bed. However, when he opened the door he was met with his best friend lounging on his bed lazily.<p>

"So how did it go?" asked a very attractive man

"It was straight I guess. I don't understand why Father made me go and not Sesshomaru, he's the eldest." Inuyasha plopped down on the bed.

"So I hear the Higurashi Kingdom has a beautiful princess. So… are the rumors correct?" said the man with a sly grin.

"Miroku you are a pervert ya know that!" Inuyasha got up and went towards his balcony and stared out the window.

Miroku laughed. "Not at all I'm just curious is all."

Inuyasha stared out the window. "She's straight. Nothing to get excited about. _She looked so pure, so fresh, and so… beautiful. Yeah, she was completely disrespectful for being late and not even being dressed but, I don't think she was expecting to see me today. _Inuyasha sighed slightly _her heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to jump out of her chest._

"Straight?" Miroku eyeballed Inuyasha. "Somebody is lying" Miroku said in a teasing voice.

"What I got to lie about? The girl is straight. She didn't catch my attention. So she shouldn't catch yours." Said Inuyasha rather rudely.

"Well I'll see for myself later on tonight."

"Oh get your nasty mind out of the gutter. I'm surprised you haven't been neutered yet!"

"You're just mad because I get more women than you do!" Miroku smirked tauntingly. "Hell I gotta go out and find people, you on the other hand have your very own fuckable person that won't let you lay a hand on her!"

"Are you forgetting that Kikyo is a priestess you ass. It's called fornication and Kikyo does not believe in that" Inuyasha sat back down on his bed "I on the other hand happen to have respect for women so, I'm just gonna have to wait until we are married is all" Inuyasha chuckled lightly "You might wanna get checked while you're talking, the Gods only know what you might have Miroku"

"Ha ha, very funny Inuyasha. But, at the end of the day I'll still have more women than you could even dream about"

Inuyasha's agitation began to grow. "Fuck you! I'll kick your ass all the way back to the Fall Kingdom!"

"I'm from the Ice Kingdom you ass hole! Some friend you are!"

Both men burst out into laughter. "How on earth did we become best friends?" Said Miroku

"Hell who knows!" said Inuyasha while laughing.

"Hey… I wanna talk about something" Said Miroku as he changed the topic.

"What?" Inuyasha responded nonchalantly

"Do you think I'll make a good King?"

Inuyaha opened his eyes at that question. "Yeah, you and your wife will have some adultery issues other than that you'll be fine!" Said Inuyasha with a chuckle.

"I'm serious"

Inuyasha stopped laughing and sat straight up. "Miroku what's going on? I've never heard you spoke about being King… I mean I knew it was going to happen but…"

"So you don't think I'm ready yet?"

"I didn't say that! I think you'll make a good King. I just didn't think you would be assuming power this soon… I'm happy for you and proud of you."

"Thanks man"

They were silent for a moment. "Sometimes… Sometimes I wonder who will assume power when Father steps down. Unlike you Sesshomaru is the eldest and he would automatically get the throne." Inuyasha sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Your Father can always say that he wants the throne to be given to you." Miroku said reassuringly.

"That won't ever happen. Father will more than likely pick him. I'm closer to my mother you know."

"You gotta think positive! If you got this negative attitude you're not going to get anything!"

"Your right, I just hate Sesshomaru though. He always gets what he wants he thinks he can do whatever he wants!"

Miroku's right eyebrow went up at that statement. _Huh you do to! You're a spoiled puppy!_ "Inuyasha he can't be that bad, he hardly ever speaks to you."

"Feh, that's from your perspective."

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon and the Higurashi Royal family was at the entrance gate of their castle. Cherry blossom petals lined the cobblestone road as the wind blew ever so gently.<p>

The servants were putting the Royal Family belongings into the carriages and the Sota and Kagome were talking with the King.

"Children I want you to behave and show respect to everyone there." Said the King

"We will Father" they said in unison.

Just then Hojo appeared with a bright smile on his face.

"Hello everyone" he bowed then shook the Kings hand.

"Hojo glad you could make it." Said the King.

Kagome felt irritated by his presence. She admired Hojo for being such an excellent fighter and for showing great loyalty to the royal family but, she felt that he could be overprotective and somewhat overbearing at times.

"Now I'm going to give you kids some tips on the Takahashi Royal family." Said the King.

**1.** King Inu'Tashio and I are good friends. He is a very respectable man of high statue.

**2.** Queen Izayio is very nice and sweet, she is very much like your mother in many ways.

**3.** Prince Sesshomaru… He has very good manners but, is not fond of humans, he merely **_tolerates_** us out of respect for his father. Only speak with him if the matters regard business if not, try to keep your distance and **think** before you speak.

**4.** Prince Inuyasha… He acts as a spoiled puppy at times and can have a foul mouth. He shows respect to figures of high authority like myself but, can care less for anyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is the new and revised chapter two. I took out a scene because I felt it held little relevance. Please R&amp;R guys!<strong>


	4. Tempers start to flair

**I do not own Inuyasha. Or any of the characters. Or anything that has to deal with it. I love Inuyasha but not enough to get sued! Lol. This is the new and improved chapter 4, I hope you guys enjoy! shout out to (Drum roll please!)**

_**RandomlyLilly**_

_**Hateme101**_

_**Closet Lover**_

_**Princess Inume**_

_**Indigo Archer89**_

**Thank you for your reviews and I appreciate them!**

* * *

><p><em>Italicized words are self-thoughts or flashbacks.<em>

_The carriage rise to the Takahashi kingdom was rather long but entertaining for the most part. Kagome would have usually been asleep by now but, she had Souta and Hojo to keep her attention. They laughed, told jokes, discussed politics and Hojo even gave Souta some more awesome fighting tips._

_Kagome sat and simply allowed her thoughts to take over as Hojo and Souta were in deep conversation about fighting tactics._

_Hojo isn't that bad after all, sure he can be a bit overprotective but, he's a good guy. __She watched as Hojo began to show Souta a trick with a small piece of rope. __Plus he is so close to Souta and my Father… __Kagome sighed lightly and rested her head on the back of the seat. __I wasn't in this situation… I may have given Hojo a chance but, some things are just not meant to be. __She then allowed sleep to overtake her tired body._

_A few hours had passed and everyone was asleep except for Hojo. He watched over Kagome protectively as she peacefully slept. __If only you knew my true feelings for you, I should have confessed my feelings for you a lot sooner then you might have been by my side at this very moment. __He gently caressed her cheek and Kagome gave a small warm small at his touch. __I will always love you Kagome…_

* * *

><p>"Souta"<p>

"Souta!"

"Souta get your butt up!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

Souta repositioned himself to get more comfortable. "Gimme five more minutes sis…" he slowly closed his eyes again and began to snore softly.

"We don't have five minutes! Were at the Takahashi Castle! Were up next to be introduced!" Kagome cried ecstatically.

Souta eyes got wide and he shot up. "Oh shit!" he frantically combed down his messy hair and fixed his attire.

Kagome inhaled deeply to try to calm her nerves. She took out a small mirror and reapplied a nude color lipstick. "Hojo how do I look?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"You… You look stunning, as always" Hojo said with a flirtatious smile that made kagome blush a pretty pink.

"Enough of the mushy gushy people!" Souta said while laughing

Hojo gently ran his hands through Kagome's long tresses and smoothed it down. "You look perfect" He gently ran his hand over her jaw bone "Don't be nervous, everything will be fine Kagome"

Kagome blushed at his touch "I'll try not to be"

Souta remained quiet as he watched the mini romance scene taking place. _Hojo really loves Kagome, I wonder if she is aware of his feelings._

Kagome looked out the window and saw the enormous castle. She knew that whomever had designed the castle really took their time on it and she knew that it had to have taken years to been completed. There were hundreds of people outside and Kagome felt very nervous. There was one carriage in front of them and Kagome got butterflies.

Kagome then glanced up at the sky and saw that it was filled with stars. It was the first time she had seen so many before. About two minutes later their carriage pulled up to the very front of the castle and Kagome could hear the chatters of people outside wondering who was inside. A short man with slightly tanned skin wearing red and gold attire approached the carriage.

"Welcome to the Takahashi Royal Ball King Kaiyo and Queen Naiomi" the man looked at the children and instantly looked confused. "You're not the King and Queen of the Higurashi kingdom!"

"_Jackass" _Thought Hojo as he shook his head.

"Were their children, I'm Kagome the eldest, and this is my younger brother Souta" Kagome said proudly.

The man took a good look at Kagome and Souta "Well you two do favor them." The man walked towards the very center of the walkway, which was lined with a thick red rug.

He cleared his throat and everyone got quiet. "**Filling in for King Kaiyo and Queen Naiomi of the Higurashi Kingdom, I present to you Prince Souta and Princess Kagome"**

The crowd applauded and the man walked back to the carriage and opened the door. Kagome and Souta just sat there looking scared stiff.

"Kagome… you go first" Said Souta in a scared voice

"Why me?" Kagome replied back just as scared

"You're the eldest!"

"You're the male, you go first!"

The announcer cleared his throat again, which caught Kagome and Souta's attention. "Well, you sister does have a point".

"Haha!" Cried Kagome with joy.

Souta groaned loudly. He slowly got out of the carriage and everyone applauded. Souta helped Kagome exit the carriage and the two walked hand in hand towards the front steps of the castle. At on top of the castle stairs they saw four figures staring down upon them.

"Are those Kaiyo's children? They sure have grown up" Said Inu'Tashio.

"Yes indeed, they look like miniature versions of Kaiyo and Naiomi." Said Izaiyo with a sweet laugh.

Souta and Kagome arrived to the middle of the stairs and they could see clearly who was standing on top. To the far left stood a tall man; he had to be roughly 6'6 with a very handsome face. He had the trademark of long snow-white hair along with those alluring amber eyes. However, his eyes were cold and Kagome could sense no happiness from them. She knew instantly that was the eldest son, Sesshomaru Takahashi.

On his left was a man that was a few inches taller than him and Kagome could tell instantly that he was King Inu'Tashio of the Western lands. He had that same long silky snow white hair that was tied in a neat high ponytail. His face had the purple stripes that ran along his cheeks and Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru had the same markings on his face also. He had a softer look to his face but he also had a look that demanded respect and all wore the traditional colors of the Western lands that consist of Ruby Red, Gold, and White.

Standing next to the King Kagome saw a gorgeous woman. She was the average height for a woman and her face was soft and flawless. Kagome was in awe as she stared into the creamy brown eyes of the woman standing before her. She wore a long loose fitting red and gold kimono that dragged the floor. She has long jet black silk like hair pooled around her and flowed gracefully with every movement. The woman eyes were full of life and love, which reminded Kagome of her mother's very own eyes.

And finally standing next to her was a very handsome and familiar face. Prince Inuyasha, She could clearly see that the long white hair and stunning amber eyes ran in the family. He resembled his father and elder brother very much however, he looked exactly like Lady Izaiyo. His face was soft just like hers and they shared the same slightly tan complexion. But he had a different look to him this time, He looked almost irritated, as if he did not want to attend let alone greet people.

Kagome and Souta made it up to the stairs and were now one step below the Takahashi Royal family. They immediately bowed in respect.

"It is great to finally become acquainted with you King Inu'Tashio and Queen Izaiyo, my father have told us so much about you and your kingdom I-"

Just then Izaiyo grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. Kagome blushed a pretty pink and was caught off guard for a moment.

"Oh my! You two have just blossomed! I haven't seen you two since you were new borns!" Said Izaiyo in a sweet voice.

"ummm…" Kagome couldn't find the right words to say but she did hug the Great Queen back. She reminded her of her own mother so much. _"Father was right, they are alike in many ways"_

"Izaiyo you're suffocating the young lady" Said the King with a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry, you are just so beautiful!" Said Izaiyo with a bright smile.

She turned her attention to Souta then. "And look at this handsome young man" Souta turned a bright red and laughed nervously.

"It is finally nice to see you kids again, I'm sure you'll have a good time. I want you to make yourselves at home and have a great time at the ball, mini Kaiyo and Naiomi." Said the King with a chuckle.

Kagome looked over to her left at Sesshamoru and he had the same stern, non-caring expression on his face. He didn't even speak which Kagome found very rude. But she remembered what her father had told her. So she didn't stress about it. She then looked over to her right and saw Inuyasha staring intensely at her. He didn't speak nor make any facial gestures. She thought this was also very rude of him but she too remembered what her father had informed her on earlier.

"_She kinda looks like Kikyo… they could be twins."_ Thought Inuyasha as he stared at the beautiful girl that was mere inches away from him. Yes she did look like his fiancé but she was nothing but a speck of dirt compared to Kikyo in his eyes.

Inuyasha had just realized that he was staring directly into her eyes and she was staring back as well. He gave her a very unreadable grin and looked at her almost disapprovingly. Kagome's eyes got slightly big and she diverted her attention back to the King and Queen.

"Well I'll show you to the ball room!" Queen Izaiyo said happily and they quickly followed her into the castle.

Hojo was only a couple of feet away and he bowed to the Royal family. Inuyasha gave a very devious childlike smirk at that action.

"It's an honor to see you again your Majesty." Said Hojo respectfully

"Ahh Hojo it's great to see you again as well" The King gave Hojo a friendly hug and continued to make light conversation with him.

Inuyasha looked very childish as if he were about to commit a crime, he glanced over to his right and saw Sesshomaru giving him a very cold hard stare. As if saying, "Go back to the animal shelter you filthy creature" Inuyasha stopped his childish stares at Hojo because he knew that was his brother's way of saying, "stop being childish" without words being spoken.

When Hojo and the King were done speaking Hojo proceeded to enter the castle but before he did he shot Inuyasha a mean glance. _"Go to hell you lying dog!"_

Kagome, Souta, and Queen Izaiyo walked for about 10 minutes. They had gone through many halls and up a couple of stairs. Kagome and Souta also got a chance to really take in their Castle's intricate artwork, Kagome could tell that whomever designed the castle had to have been a famous artist.

Izaiyo then came to a stop that made Kagome and Souta stop also. She then opened two big white and gold doors and they saw a large room crowding with people.

"Here you are! Have a nice time kids" Said Izaiyo with a sincere smile.

"Yes, thank you!" Said Kagome and Souta in unison.

Queen Izaiyo walked back to the front gates of the castle and continued to greet the guest. Kagome and Souta slowly entered the packed room full of humans and demons. Everyone immediately stared at them, some out of respect and admiration but other with envy and jealously others with curiosity. Kagome and Souta went to the far right of the room, which had numerous big white with gold trim tables, and sat down.

"Hey sis do you know anyone here?" Asked Souta while he took a good look around the room large circular room.

"No… not that I know of" Said Kagome as she accepted a small glass of white wine from a servant.

"I thought you would, you get out more than me" Said Souta as he slouched in his chair.

"That's only because you are always doing things with your ranks and training. If not, you would be the one attending boring territory and financial meetings" Said Kagome as she took a sip of her drink.

Just then two very pretty girls approached them and bowed respectfully. The first girl was clearly a demon. She had green cat eyes and her hair was fiery red and she wore a tight fighting darker orange kimono. The second girl appeared to be human. She had light hazel eyes with short light brown hair, which was in curls. Her kimono was an aqua blue shade of color and had silver trim that made her stand out even more.

"Hello, my name is Hana Urichio of the grasslands" Said the girl wearing the aqua kimono

Souta stood respectfully and politely kissed her hand. "It's nice to be acquainted with you, I am Prince Souta of the Higurashi kingdom"

The two girls looked at Kagome and the girl with the blue kimono looked somewhat scared and nervous but the red head was fierce and bold. The red head looked at Kagome with a small smile.

"I am Mari Okatu of the grasslands as well, it's an honor to meet both of you" Said the red head.

"Hello, it's nice to be acquainted with you as well" Said Kagome with a chirpy smile.

"Yes indeed, you two must be newly married, I have never seen you before" Said Mari with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

Kagome and Souta's eyes got wide. "**NO!**" They both said in unison. "**Were siblings**" Said Souta.

"Well, that is good as well" Mari said with a smile. "My dear friend Hana is very shy, she would like to become **better** acquainted with you Prince Souta" Said Mari with a flirtatious smile.

Souta blushed slighty and looked at Hana. She was red as a tomato and couldn't look Souta in the face.

"Ummm… Sure that would be nice I suppose" Said Souta coolly.

"_Good job Souta! That's 10 points!" _Thought Kagome as she laughed in her head.

They walked towards the dance floor and Kagome lost sight of them due to the large number of people.

* * *

><p><strong>Hojo's pov.<strong>

Hojo entered the ballroom and he spoke to many of the guest he knew and others that he didn't. He was having a good time but he wanted to find Kagome and talk things over about the marriage and maybe even admit his feelings to her. He wanted there to be no more secrets and he also wanted Kagome to confess that she did not love her fiancé Naraku as she claimed. He had basically grew up with Kagome and he knew that something with this marriage just wasn't right.

Hojo spoke to a few more people then he took a glance around the big oval room and saw Kagome sitting at one of the tables looking rather bored. _"This is my chance"._ He proceeded to walk towards Kagome but got stopped as he was almost there.

"Hojo! Long time no see! How have you been?" Said the flirtatious Miroku. The men gave each other a firm handshake.

"I've been good Miroku" Said Hojo with a smile.

"I hear that you got ranked number one in your Kingdom a couple of weeks ago, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Miroku, I hear that you're going to be assuming power in a short amount of time. You'll be the youngest to ever rule in all of the kingdoms, I think you're capable of it." Said Hojo with a sincere smile.

"Thanks, I've been stressing over it a little… I didn't know if I was ready… I mean if I make one bad decision my entire Kingdom could fall… I couldn't bear to see my people like that." Miroku looked slightly depressed by the conversation.

"Don't worry you'll do fine Miroku, You just gotta think positive."

The two carried on their conversation for about 10 minutes then Hojo saw a guy walk up to Kagome. He wasn't sure what he was asking but Hojo instantly felt a spur of jealously take over him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's pov.<strong>

Kagome stared endlessly at everyone around her. There were many people sitting down but she was the only one by herself, which made her feel slightly lonely. _"Gosh even Souta can get_ a dance_. I wish I could go dance with someone… that's not cheating… is it?"_ Just then she was shaken from her thoughts when she turned to her right and saw a man standing over her.

"Did you hear me?" said the man with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm sorry I was day dreaming" Kagome said with a light chuckle.

The man was very attractive. He had baby blue eyes and long black hair that was in a neat high ponytail. He looked very up kept and intelligent. She could tell he was a demon by his fangs that showed slightly when he smiled. He wore wolf tribe clothing and Kagome knew that he had to be in some kind of pack or tribe of the sort.

"I said, why is a beautiful girl like you sitting by yourself"

"Oh, Ummm… I don't know… I guess I just wanted to get a good feel for the place first" Said Kagome with a nervous laugh.

"Well would you like to dance?" Asked the man as he extended his hand to Kagome.

"That would be nice" Said Kagome while smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Hojo's Pov.<strong>

He continued to talk to Miroku and then noticed that Kagome was getting up and this man was holding her hand. _"He must have asked her to dance. Hey… he looks familiar… now I remember! That's Koga!"_ Hojo knew that he wouldn't do any harm to her in any way, shape, or form. He continued his conversation with Miroku.

Just then Inuyasha walked up to Miroku from behind and placed a hard right hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Miroku what have I told you about talking to trash?" Inuyasha said while trying not to laugh.

"Inuyasha-"

"Who the hell you callin trash, you infested mongrel!" Shot Hojo rather loudly

"Gentlemen-" Miroku began but couldn't quite finish his sentence.

"I'm getting real sick and tired of you. Why don't we have our rematch?" Inuyasha said with a sly smirk.

"Rematch? Why? So you can just cheat again! All of your accomplishments are based on lies and cheating!" Said the furious Hojo.

"Please let's just calm down and-"

"Come to think of it, why are you talking to **MY** best friend?" Asked Inuyasha in a childish manner.

"I can speak with Miroku if I want to! You don't **own** him!"

Inuyasha growled lowly at him. "Fuck it I'm done playin games, were gonna finish this right now!"

Hojo balled his fists tight at his side. "What are you waiting for? Hit me if you got the balls to! Or are you just afraid that I'll wipe the floor with you just like last time!"

Miroku immediately stepped in between the two men. "This is a party let's not ruin the night, let's just calm down and-"

Just then a male servant came up to them. "Excuse me…"

"**WHAT!**"All three of them yelled in unison.

The servant looked slightly scared and seemed as if he didn't want to speak. "Umm… Prince Inuyasha the Majesties have request to see you"

Inuyasha growled lowly at the servant. He then fixed his attention back upon Hojo. "You won't be so lucky next time" He said in deadly tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's Pov.<strong>

Kagome and the man walked to the center of the dance floor and began to slow dance to the music. They danced in silence for about three minutes then the man broke the silence.

"So, I hear you're Princess Kagome of the Higurashi kingdom"

"Yes, But you haven't told me your name yet" Said Kagome softly as he twirled her gently.

"Forgive me, I was caught up in your beauty that I forgot manners." The man held her waist snuggly and Kagome blushed lightly. "I am Kouga Vonhugh of the northern wolf demon pack" He kissed her right hand ever so lightly which gave Kagome butterflies and they continued to dance.

"Yes, I've heard from your pack before you've been allies with my Kingdom for quite some time now" Said Kagome in a matter of fact tone.

Kouga smiled brightly. "Yes indeed, I see you know your history"

Kagome chuckled. "Why wouldn't I know who my allies are? Anyone with common sense would know that"

"You're quite educated and well spoken, I like that in a woman." Kouga twirled her once more. "I wish I could have met you sooner, I would have made you my mate"

Kagome blushed a bright pink and was lost for words at first but was happy when a male servant interrupted them. "Excuse me Princess Kagome, The Majesties have requested to speak with you."

Kouga kissed her hand one last time and she bowed lightly in return. She followed the servant towards the very front of the ballroom. There were about ten steps and upon those steps the King and Queen sat. While Kagome was walking up the stairs she looked out the corner of her eye and saw Inuyasha walking in the same direction. She stopped walking and looked at him and he looked at her. He made a "feh" sound and continued walking.

"_That asshole." _Thought Kagome as she continued up the stairs and a few moments later were face to face with the King, Queen, Inuyasha, and her brother.

"How are you enjoying the party?" Asked the Queen

"It's very nice your majesty. I'm glad that I've had the opportunity to come"

"That's great dear, we were wondering why Kaiyo and Naiomi could not be in attendance tonight"

It got very quiet and Kagome and Souta's mood changed.

"I'm sure you're aware of my mother's illness. She… she isn't doing so well. My father would like to spend as much time with her as possible." Kagome said in a low voice.

"_Queen Naiomi is dying… she looked fine the last time I saw her… that was some years ago though." _Thought Inuyasha sadly

The King and Queen nodded and didn't bring the conversation up again because they could tell it was a very sensitive topic to discuss.

"Well" Said the Queen breaking the tension. "I hear someone is getting married soon!"

"Yes, I'm engaged to Prince Naraku" Said Kagome blandly.

**Hachhchu** (coughing noises made by Inuyasha)

The King shot him a glance that said, "**SHUT UP**"

"That's great to hear! We will definitely be attending the wedding" Said the Queen with a pretty smile.

"_Now what in Sam hell could she see in Naraku."_ Thought Inuyasha. He took a good look at Kagome, He had to admit she did look like his fiancé but she had certain softness to her face. _"Hmmm… why is she marrying him? He's the lowest of the low. I gotta admit he's worse than that damn Hojo"_

"You must love him dearly, he sure is a lucky man to have a young lady like you by his side." Said the Queen.

"Yes. I love him with all of my heart." Kagome said rather lowly.

Souta's eyes got wide and his facial expression had nothing but pure disgust written all over it. Inuyasha's and the King's eyes got wide as they noticed Souta's expression.

"_She's lying"_ Thought Inuyasha and the King in unison.

"That's great to hear dear. Once you get married you will have a lot of responsibilities to perform throughout your new kingdom. But I'm sure you shall accomplish any task that comes your way, I've heard lot about you Kagome Higurashi" Said the Queen appraisingly.

Kagome blushed from the attention. "Thank you your majesty"

"Well we shouldn't speak to them for the whole night Izayio. Let the kids have some fun" Said the King as he began to sense Kagome's nervousness.

"Oh I almost forgot!" she turned her focus on Inuyasha. "Sweet heart could you please try to stop terrorizing our guest? It's awfully rude of you sweet heart and let's not forget that everyone here is our most trusted allies"

Inuyasha blushed a rose red at the word "sweet heart" he hated it when his mother babied him in front of company. "Mom…" he sighed.

A slight smirk appeared on Kagome's face. _"Momma's boy I see…" _Thought Kagome while trying not to laugh.

"Well… just be nice, for me Inuyasha" She clapped her hands. "I have a perfect idea! Why don't you dance with Kagome and get to know her better. A beautiful woman should distract you from picking fights with anyone" Said Queen Izaiyo with a smile.

Inuyasha blushed slightly "Feh… fine Mother" he then headed to the dance floor. He turned around when he saw that Kagome was just standing there looking clueless. "You coming or what?" he said in an arrogant tone.

"Yes!" Kagome hurriedly followed him to the dance floor, which had a lot of people on it. She excused herself numerous times as she moved through the crowd of bodies. She stopped a few behind Inuyasha to give him some space. He turned around and looked at her. His face had a rather bored look to it and he just stood there staring at Kagome. She too stared back.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome blinked rapidly at his tone of voice.

"Try getting closer if you want to dance, Use your brain a little if ya don't mind."

"_This little…"_ Thought Kagome as she could feel her temper rising. She nodded and moved closer to Inuyasha. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and held her left hand with his and slow danced. About five minutes had passed and they were dancing in silence until Inuyasha broke it.

"So, what makes you want to marry that scum bag Naraku?"

"Excuse me?" she couldn't believe what he had just asked. Sure she didn't want to marry Naraku but she had to act like it. If Naraku found out that she was disrespecting him there would be hell to pay.

"You heard me" Said Inuyasha in a rough tone.

"I would like it if you would not speak badly upon my fiancé and I love Naraku with all of my being"

"Cut the bullshit, Why are you with him? Why are you going along with this marriage?" Asked Inuyasha in a serious tone.

"I love him, why can't you accept that." Kagome said calmly.

"You're a pathetic liar" Inuyasha shook his head and gently twirled her

"Ok why are you engaged?" Asked Kagome as she noticed the small gold band on his finger.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly. "I'm engaged because I actually **LOVE** Kikyo, unlike you"

"Wait… your engaged to Kikyo? Kikyo Miruno the priestess?" this was a shocker to her. She was acquainted with Kikyo quite some time ago but, she wasn't very fond of her. She felt as though Kikyo had a cold personality. Yes she was a priestess of high power and authority but to Kagome she didn't have very good social skills.

"Yes, you know of her I'm assuming?"

"Yes, I'm acquainted with her" Replied Kagome. _Well, she might not be a social butterfly but the woman is gorgeous beyond compare. I could see why he would have interest within her._

"So…"

"So what?" Asked Kagome as she put her thoughts to the side.

"I think I know why you're with Naraku"

"Can we jus-"

"Could you just shut up and listen to my theories!" Said Inuyasha rudely.

Kagome could feel her frustration building up.

"Now what was I was saying before I was ever so rudely interrupted? Ah yes, I remember, I have come up with logical explanations as to why you're going to marry Naraku."

Inuyasha swayed her gently to the music.

"At first I thought for finances**, **yea he's not worth the dirt on my shoes but he does have some money that could help your kingdom in numerous ways"

Kagome's could hear her heart racing within her ears.

"Then I came to my ultimate decision. Maybe your parents are putting you up to it to gain more territory. Never would 'a took Kaiyo and Naiomi for the forceful types but, you never truly know a person until something happens!"

Just then Inuyasha felt a strong hand run across his face. It stung and left a prominent red mark on his left cheek. He was so shocked; he couldn't comprehend what had just happened. The entire room got entirely quiet; you could hear a pen drop. Even the musicians stopped playing their instruments to witness the scene taking place. The whole room was looking directly at the two people in the middle of the dance floor.

"**YOU IGNORANT DOG!"** Yelled Kagome at the top of her lungs, she clenched her fists together tightly, so tightly that her knuckles turned red from the pressure being applied. Her eyes were fuming with uncontrollable rage.

"**You worthless human! I'm surprised Naraku wanted to even marry someone as distasteful as yourself! Don't worry, I'll be sure to personally give him a heads up on your little scheme you whore!"** Screamed Inuyasha as he yanked her arm roughly.

Kagome pulled hard to regain her arm. "**I AM NOT A WHORE AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK BADLY UPON ME! AND HOW CAN YOU INSULT ME FOR BEING A HUMAN! THE LAST TIME I CHECKED YOUR MOTHER IS A HUMAN SO THAT MAKES YOU A HALFBREED!" **Yelled Kagome with anger and pain.

Inuyasha grew infuriated by her words. He tightened his grip on her arm and squeezed it tightly and Kagome could feel thin trails of blood slowly glide down her arm from his razor sharp claws, he then pulled her ever so close to him to the point where they were only an inch away from kissing. **"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY BITCH?" **he said in a low raspy voice that gave Kagome chills down her back but, she refused to back down to him.

"**I know that mind of yours may not be able to comprehend clearly but I know those ears of yours can hear nicely! I called you, Inuyasha Takahashi a HALFBREED!" **Inuyasha's face turned a scarlet red from embarrassment and anger. No one had ever spoken to him like that. He gave orders and everyone followed. And no female had ever had the balls to insult him. He was Inuyasha Takahashi. No one dared to disrespect him. Let alone even thought about it.

Just then Miroku, Souta, and Hojo came rushing towards Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku pried Inuyasha's hands off of Kagome and Souta grabbed Kagome and headed towards the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha's POV<strong>

"Inuyasha have you lost your fucking mind! That's Kagome Higurashi! Your parents are **best friends** with hers and they are also your **best** and **most trusted** allies! Are you trying to start a **WAR**?" Sceramed Miroku at the top of his lungs.

"Miroku that bitch had no right to call me that! I outta strangle her!" Yelled Inuyasha. He then noticed that all eyes were focused on him. "**WHAT THE FUCK ARE ALL OF YOU LOOKING AT**?" The guests of the ball quickly tried to advert their attention but, it seemed imposible.

Hojo pushed his way through the large amount of people and came face to face with Inuyasha. He handed him a fast yet swift right hand to the lower jaw and knocked Inuyasha off his feet.

Inuyasha slowly rubbed his aching jaw as he stood to his feet. "Sneak attack huh? Well, you've got my attention" Said Inuyasha with a low growl as he readied his fighting stance.

"Stop it both of you!" Yelled Miroku as he stepped between the two men.

"If you ever lay a hand on Kagome again, **I'll kill **you, and that's a promise" Said Hojo in a lethal voice that no one had even heard before.

* * *

><p>Souta rushed out of the room and pulled Kagome with him. "What the hell are you doing Kagome? Are you trying to get killed! He's part demon I can't predict what he might have done to you!"<p>

"Souta I refuse to sit there and let him insult me!" Screamed Kagome as she paced the hall trying to control her rage.

"Just suck it up like Father said!"

"I cannot tolerate that and I will not stand there and be talked about like worthless trash!" Kagome folded her arms over her chest.

"What did he say to you?" Asked Souta

"He called me a whore! And he accused Mother and Father of forcing me to marry Naraku for money and territory!" Cried Kagome as tears streaked her face.

"Inuyasha said that did he?" Said a sweet voice. Kagome and Souta looked down the hall and saw the beautiful Izaiyo. "Please excuse my son's behavior, I sincerely apologize for his actions, my husband will personally deal with him tonight"

"It's ok your majesty, I too apologize for my actions as well. This was supposed to be a wonderful night and-"

"Say no more dear, there are no hard or ill feelings towards you or your kingdom" Izaiyo grabbed Kagome and pulled her into a warm hug.

"I'm kinda tired, I need some rest." Said Kagome as she rested her head within Izaiyo's warm chest.

"Well I was kinda enjoying the party!" said Souta with a sly smile.

"Very well. I shall show Kagome to her sleeping quarters and you may return to the ball" Said the Queen as she broke the hug.

"Night sis, love you" Said Souta. He walked up to his sister and gave her a firm hug.

"I love you too" Said Kagome. She got on her tippy toes and kissed Souta on the cheek. He blushed a pretty pink.

"Kags… come on…" Said Souta in an embarrassed voice.

"Oh you think just because you're taller than me that you can't give your elder sister a kiss?" Said Kagome with a giggle. "Have a good time. And try not to get too friendly with the females ok?"

Souta scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh. "I'm not Kags I promise"

And with that he went back into the ballroom.

"Shall we be on our way?" Said the Queen.

"Yes" Said Kagome

* * *

><p>"That fucking bitch! I just need five minutes in a room with her, I teach her some manners! And who the hell does Hojo thinks he is? I outta kill both of them" yelled Inuyasha as he paced the floor in his elaborate bed room.<p>

"Yash just calm down" Said Miroku as he lounged on Inuyasha King sized bed.

"I just can't believe that whore would have the audacity to call me a half-breed!"

Miroku sighed. "Well Inuyasha… maybe this is a sign"

"What do you mean a sign?" Asked Inuyasha while raising his right eyebrow slightly.

Miroku sat straight up. "I mean… maybe it's a sign that everyone isn't gonna keep taking your crap"

"Just what the fuck are you getting at Miroku?"

"What I'm saying is… Someone is and will stand up to you! You can only go for so long doing people wrong… before enough is enough and someone ends up beating your ass or telling you off! In this case Kagome told your ass off and Hojo knocked your ass on your feet! Next time… let's just hope there won't be a next time"

"What! Miroku nobody is gonna-"

Knock, Knock, (Knocking on door)

"**Go away**!" Yelled Inuyasha

"Nobody is gonna boss up to me! I'm Inuyasha Takahashi!"

"Well I believe someone just made you eat those words and I believe her name was Kagome Higurashi a normal human girl" Said miroku with a smirk while slightly giggling.

"That bitch-"

Knock, Knock,

"**Go the fuck away**!" Yelled Inuyasha

"Yash you shouldn't talk to your servants like that!" Said Miroku

"I don't-"

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK** (Heavy beating on the door)

"This ass hole." Inuyasha went to the door and opened it. "**What the fuck is your-….**" Just then Inuyasha realized who he was speaking to. Standing in front of him was the great King himself.

"Father I-"

"Silence" Said the King. He looked rather mad and disappointed within his son.

When the king says, "silence" he means business. Even the defiant and arrogant Inuyasha knew that. Not even Sesshomaru has dared to disrespect him. That was like asking for a death wish.

"I now see why Princess Kagome slapped you, you are an ignorant dog and I will not tolerate you actions any longer while you are living under my roof, do I make myself clear?"

Inuyasha's anger grew but he did not dare speak.

"You are defiant and have no respect for anyone, you act as if you are a spoiled rotten pup, your mother and I are sick and tired of it. You need to get out of this egotistic attitude of yours Inuyasha. I shall speak no more about the matter. If I hear anything else about it… there will be consequences." He looked Inuyasha directly in the eyes when he spoke which sent chills down Inuyasha's back.

"Oh by the way, you **will** apologize to Princess Kagome or there will be hell to pay. I will personally ask her if she received your apology and don't you **ever** in your life place your hands on any woman, do I make myself clear?" King Inu'Tashio then slammed the door in Inuyasha's face. The sheer force of that made all of Inuyasha's portraits to fall of the wall.

"Your father's scary man, glad I don't have to go through with that!" Said Miroku while slightly cowering in fear.

* * *

><p>After 15 minutes of walking the Queen and Kagome came to a stop at a big two-door room.<p>

"This is your sleeping quarters, Souta's will be down the hall from you, along with Hojo."

Kagome bowed. "Thank you very much your majesty"

The queen nodded and went on her way.

Kagome entered the rather large lavish room and quickly plopped down onto her bed. _How could someone so handsome have a personality so hideous and repulsive? _Kagome quickly undressed herself dress and removed her jewelry expensive jewelry. She then put on a form fitting silk slip that showed every curve. _How could I marry Naraku? _She pulled back the thick cover and hopped into the warm bed. _How could anyone marry you, Inuyasha Takahashi? _She then allowed sleep to overtake her.

* * *

><p>Hojo was heading towards the ballroom exit when he saw Souta coming back into the room. "Where is Kagome? Is she doing ok?"<p>

"She is fine, she just retired to her sleeping quarters is all" Said Souta as he looked around the room and saw that the party was still continuing.

"Alright, you have a good night. I'm gonna get some shut eye" Said Hojo as he exited the room.

_Feh, your just gonna go check on Kagome. You don't have to lie to me Hojo, I'm not blind you know _Thought Souta.

Hojo proceeded to walk towards the hall where Izaiyo had informed him of earlier. _Kagome, I'm sorry, please forgive me for not getting there sooner. That mutt could have seriously hurt you_

Hojo continued walking until he reached his sleeping quarters and knew that Kagome's was only two doors down from his. _I just wanna make sure she's okay _He proceeded to walk towards her door and knocked politely three times. He was met with silence and decided to open the door.

He slowly entered the room which now smelled like sweet Cherry Blossoms. He slowly made his way over to the bed where he saw Kagome's sleeping form. _She looks so peaceful, so beautiful._

He gently caressed her cheek and as he did she turned causing the thick cover to expose her beautiful body. Hojo simply admired her round plump breasts and creamy skin. _What am I doing? This is wrong!_

He began to gently pull the thick covers of her body and noticed a light bruise along her collar bone. _What's this? Kagome didn't inform me about being hurt recently, this bruise isn't that old _Hojo kissed her gently on the forehead.

_Please Kagome, please, tell me what's going on, what are you hiding?_

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the newly revised chapter 4! I hope you guys enjoyed it! For my readers that have previously read this chapter before, do you like the new changes? I added the scene at the end and I would like to go more in detail about Kagome's and Hojo's relationship. I also slightly changed the incident with Kagome and Inuyasha, Before I thought it was too verbally abusive so, I calmed it down a bit. Also added the fight with Hojo and Inuyasha. Hojo is supposed to protect Kagome at all times and he is madly in love with her so, the fight fit perfectly to me! Also, I hate stories that rush to the point, I would like to take my time with Kagome's and Inuyasha's romance. This chapter is also a little over 7,000 words! So, give me some time to post chapter 5 lol. <strong>


	5. Listen to your heart

**Oh yess: ) chapter 5! Well. Just to inform any and everyone, I DO NOT own Inuyasha, the characters, or anything of the sort. Enjoy the new and improved chapter 5**

**_R_**_**emember Italicized words or self-thoughts or flash-backs:) and if they are flashbacks I will forewarn you!** _

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke from her comfortable slumber and just lounged in the bed staring at the satin red ceiling above her. She didn't sleep well, considering the fact that she had disrespected Prince Inuyasha in his own home the previous night and she had the strangest feeling that Hojo had come to visit her last night but, she didn't have any recolation of it.<p>

She turned lazily on her right side and stared at the room surrounding her. _To top it off I keep having nightmares about my future groom to be._ Kagome placed a tight grip on her small pillow as she recalled her graphic and disturbing dream.

_FLASHBACK/ DREAM_

_She was running. Running for her life through a dense forest. She knew if hhe caught her she would be killed without a doubt and was her motivation to run even faster. She was wearing a long white kimono that had large blood splatters on it. Her face was slightly bruised and dirty. Her hair was down her back and looked rather rough and untamed. As she ran one word continued to pop into her mind. Freedom. She could finally have a life, a life where she could make her own choices. As she ran her heart felt like it was going to explode and her lungs were on fire but that was nothing compared to the punishment she had received before. Also she began to feel a burning sensation on her right side where there was now a big pool of blood that seemed to almost cover the front of the kimono. She knew she had to find a safe place soon to bandage the wound or else she would bleed to death._

_Kagome kept running and kept the image of her family in her head the whole time. She longed to see them again; she longed to speak to them. Tears started to form in her eyes and she knew that she was going to die if she did not make it out of the Demon Kingdom. As she was running she felt a strong force. Something that wasn't natural or human. Just then Kagome felt a strong tug on the end of her hair. She felt the roots of her hair being yanked out and she felt blood coming down her face from her now soar and tender scalp. She was pulled back causing her to fall backwards. She got back up and still tried to run but Naraku was directly in front of her. She stopped instantly and fear filled her eyes. Naraku swiftly and almost at super speed back slapped Kagome into a nearby tree. She laid on the ground in excruciating pain, tears stormed down her red cheeks and she knew that it was over for her. Naraku slowly walked over to her limp body._

_"Kagome… my dear Kagome, What has possessed you to run away from me? Did you honestly think you were going to get far?'' Naraku had a twisted and sinister look in his eyes and Kagome had never seen this look before._

_She did not reply to him but she wanted to. She wanted to tell him how she's tired of being his property, how she's tired of being abused. She wanted to tell him all of her thoughts but she knew that would only make things worse._

_Naraku bent down over her and gently began to caress her cheek. "I love you Kagome, More than you could ever imagine" Said Naraku. He then roughly grabbed her neck and began strangling her. Kagome clawed at his hands and tried to fight with all of her might but it did no good. Kagome slowly felt the life being drained out of her and-_

**KNOCK KNCOK!**

The knocking on the door stopped Kagome's thoughts and she slowly got up to answer it.

"Who is it?"

"It's Sango!" Said a chirpily voice on the other end of the door.

Kagome opened the door and sure enough there was her best friend of over 10 years Sango Taija.

She gave Kagome a big hug and the two girls sat on the unmade bed.

"When did you get here Sango?"

"I got here late last night, you know my kingdom can't be on time to any event. But when I got here I saw Souta so I knew you had to be here! So I talked to your brother and he told me some very interesting things that went down before I came" Said Sango with a mysterious grin on her face.

"Is that so" Replied Kagome as she fiddled with a stray piece of hair.

"So, there is a rumor going around the entire castle that a certain princess slapped the hell out of a certain ill-mannered dog demon" Said Sango with a very wide smile.

Kagome sighed loudly and placed a pillow over her face. "Oh Sango, I completely embarrassed myself! Father is going to kill me! I mean he did forewarn me of Inuyasha's rudeness but I couldn't prepare myself for the accusations he put forth" Mumbled Kagome through the pillow.

"Don't sweat it too much, everyone in the land knows that Inuyasha is rude and lacks in manners and why didn't you come to breakfast? Souta came and told me that you were still sleeping"

Kagome did hear the servant knock on her door about two hours ago but she couldn't face the stares and comments from the guests that had attended the ball and witnessed the incident. She had set a bad example of herself and she had disrespected her kingdoms closest and most dependable allies.

"I wasn't hungry" Replied Kagome nonchalantly through the pillow.

"Well, I saw this one hot guy at breakfast and he literally stared me down the entire time" Said Sango dreamily as she relaxed in Kagome's bed.

"So who is he?" Mumbled Kagome through the pillow.

Sango roughly grabbed the pillow and threw it on the floor. "I'm serious Kagome, I want your full attention"

Kagome sighed heavily and positioned herself so that they were making direct eye contact. "I'm listening"

"I believe he is Miroku of the Ice kingdom however, his reputation precedes him a little too well"

Kagome was acquainted with Miroku because he was an ally of her Kingdom but she too has heard of his reputation of sleeping with countless women an even asking women to bear his children.

"Sango, I don't know Miroku well but I've heard of his reputation of being a male whore too. But you shouldn't judge him, they could be just rumors. Maybe you should get to know him better to separate truth from lies"

"Why would I waste my time getting to know him better? It's not like one person is making claims. Numerous people, men along with women all have accused Miroku of this." Sango sighed deeply. "But, he is kinda cute… and those eyes… they make your knees just feel weak and squishy" Sango blushed a pretty pink by her words.

"Sounds like someone has a crush on Miroku!" Said Kagome while giggling softly.

"I do not! He's just, attractive is all"

Kagome smiled, "Sure he is"

"Now, you gotta tell me, what the hell did Inuyasha say to you that made you slap him like that?" Sango laughed loudly. "There is even a rumor going around that you could hear the slap outside the castle walls!"

Kagome groaned and her eye twitched lightly. _Now they are taking it overboard_

"So what really happened? You can usually have very high self-control so, what pushed you to the breaking point?"

Kagome gave a heavy sigh. "That ignorant dog had the nerve to call me a whore and that's not even half of it. He's so self-centered and he thinks he can do whatever he wants! I get enough of that from Naraku, I refuse to accept that kind of treatment from anyone else!"

Sango looked dumbfound. "Wait what did you just say about Naraku?"

Kagome looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Nothing"

"Kagome what is going on with you and Naraku, you act differently when you're around him"

"Sango everything is fine with us, I wouldn't lie to you" Replied Kagome as she fiddled with a piece of her long thick hair.

Sango looked at her rather suspiciously. "Kagome be honest with me, do you really love him?"

Kagome was silent.

"Kagome, I don't understand. Why would you be marrying him if you don't love him?"

A few stray tears fell down Kagome's cheeks unexpectedly as she looked her best friend in the eyes and laughed bitterly. "Why am I marrying Naraku?"

There was a brief silence and Kagome wiped away her tears. "I'm marrying him because-" She continued to sob and Sango gently rubbed her head.

"You don't HAVE to do anything! Kagome jus-"

"You don't understand! I have to marry him" Said Kagome between sobs.

"Kagome tell me everything. I want to help but I can't if I don't know what's going on with you, please just don't shut me out anymore Kagome, I'm right here beside you and I will never leave your side."

"Sango, I have to marry Naraku to ensure the freedom and well-being of my people."

"What does your people have anything to do with a marriage?"

"About a year ago my Father and Naraku's Father had a meeting that I also attended. In the meeting King Reokotsu requested that my Father give him 2 thirds of our land to accommodate his rapidly growing number of demons."

"**Two thirds!** **IS HE CRAZY**?" Yelled Sango as she stared at her friend in disbelief.

"Of course my Father told him he was out of his mind and that he would never agree to that. He in return told my father that if he did not sign over the land he would rage war on my kingdom. Anyone with two eyes could tell that their kingdom would win. My kingdom would have surely fallen to them. Well, Naraku was also in attendance in the meeting.

Throughout the whole meeting he kept staring at me. When the meeting was adjourned he asked me on a casual date. I accepted because I didn't want to seem rude but I didn't like him from the start. After that we started spending time together and Naraku's true colors started to show. But I had also realized that if I could withstand Naraku his father would leave my kingdom alone. And that's exactly what happened. I'm going to marry Naraku in order to stop his Kingdom from starting a war, his father can't touch my kingdom if that were to happen."

"You're trying to save everyone, but you have to save yourself also" Said Sango lowly.

Kagome shook her head "I can care less about me, as long as my people are out of harm's way I will be happy."

"Everyone deserves happiness Kagome, and what did you mean when you said his true colors were starting to show?"

Tears began to pour down her face at this question "Sango he hits me! He yells and curses and always disrespects me!"

Sango pulled her into a tight embrace. "Kagome you've got to tell your Father about this"

"I can't, if Father knew he would kill Naraku! And King Reokotsu would rage war on my kingdom. I can't let that happen, I couldn't live with the fact that thousands of people died because of my bad decisions."

"Maybe you should talk to your Mother, She's a very reasonable woman, I'm sure she would understand."

"My Mother…" Kagome had a vision of her gorgeous mother that she loved so dearly.

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha Miroku pov.**

Inuyasha laid on his king sized bed and thought about the previous night. _"__**You ignorant dog!"**_ he growled lowly from his thoughts.

Knock, Knock

Inuyasha got up and answered the door and there was his best friend Miroku. Inuyasha didn't even greet him he just preceded back towards his bed. Miroku eyeballed him suspiciously and sat on the footrest of Inuyasha's bed.

"Yash… you alright?"

Inuyasha looked rather irritated now. "I'm fine"

"So where were you at this morning? You missed breakfast" Said Miroku

Inuyasha felt his temper rising. "Damn Miroku is this ask a million questions day!"

Miroku chuckled lightly. "I see, this is all about your hurt pride and ego!"

Inuyasha sat straight up in his bed at this accusation "My pride and ego ain't hurt asshole! I just ain't feel like eating!"

Miroku smiled. "Sure, well enough about you feeling sorry for yourself I have good news!"

"Feh, feeling sorry for myself? Really Miroku? And what's the news perv?"

Miroku's eye jumped slightly at the word perv but he just ignored the comment. "Well, I saw this stunning woman today during breakfast and I think she may be the one for me."

Inuyasha stretched out his arms. "Sure she is, So when are you gonna try to sleep with her? And this time could you try to remember her name, I hate it when you one night stand chicks come running to me for support"

"I'm not going to have sex with her and I try to remember their names but, I just have a bad memory is all"

Inuyasha did a double take. "**Excuse me**?"

"Yash when I look at her I don't see sex, I see a committed and dedicated relationship. I really wanna make this work with her."

"**Who are you and what did you do with my best friend!**" Yelled Inuyasha suspiciously.

"Stop being over dramatic, it's like my whole body is just attracted to her. Whenever I get next to her my hands get really sweaty and when we make eye contact my heart skips a beat, just hearing her speak gives me butterflies."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes I am serious Inuyasha"

Inuyasha walked up to him and stared into his beautiful blue eyes that so many women have fallen prey to.

"I see no lies, my man actually wants to be tied down! I'm proud of ya Miroku!" Said Inuyasha as he placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Now Miroku, it's gonna be very hard for you the first couple of weeks being in a relationship without sex. Now your gonna have withdrawal symptoms or the urge to cheat. That's completely normal and over time you can suppress those feelings."

"Fuck off" Said Miroku while trying not to laugh "I am perfectly capable of not cheating on her"

"So what does this beautiful woman look like?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Well, she has deep brown eyes and long dark brown hair. Her face is flawless; she has this wonderful glow about her. She has a very toned body shape like she probably works out a lot. But she's not cocky, she has the perfect curves and her ass is like a giant cake. Big, round, and delicious, and I heard that she was ranked number one in her kingdom! That was the icing on the cake!" Said Miroku with excitement in his voice.

Inuyasha's right eye twitched uncontrollably "Wait, you said she was ranked number one in her kingdom?"

"Yeah… is there something I should know?" Asked Miroku as he looked at his friend rather oddly.

"The only female in the country who is ranked number one is… **Sango**"

"Yes that's her name! Sango Taija. She is the magnificent beauty that caught my eye." Miroku eyes were glazed over and Inuyasha looked at him with a rather queer look on his face.

"Out of all the women that's currently in this castle you would have to pick **Sango Taija**! She's not one of those other bimbos you've been with! She has something called, common sense, judgment, intelligence, hell the list goes on Miroku!" Yelled Inuyasha fantically. "She's not gonna just look into those magical blue eyes of yours and instantly become infatuated with you like the rest of the girls!"

"I'm guessing you know her well?"

"A little too well. When the tournaments were held at my kingdom she used to come practice with me. She's the only female that I know that can fight like a true warrior other than Kikyo. I've known Sango since we were kids actually and she is the only girl I trust other than Kikyo."

Miroku put a rather big grin on his face "That's Amazing! So you can help me get her!"

"I told you Sango is not that easy to catch, plus I'm more than sure she has heard of your reputation already."

"Ya know I'm getting a little tired of this reputation stuff!" Said Miroku as he sighed angrily. "Why does everyone think I'm such a bad person because I might have had a couple of one night stands here and there?"

Inuyasha chuckled "You'll fuck any girl Miroku, You can't help yourself. As a friend I think it's time for an intervention."

Both men broke out into laughter.

"Intervention my ass! All I need is Sango, I don't want anyone else"

"Sure" Said Inuyasha with a mischievous grin.

"So…"

"So what?" Asked Inuyasha as he stared at his friend curiously.

"Did you follow through with your Fathers orders?"

**_You will apologize to Princess Kagome_**

"Not yet"

"So, what exactly are you waiting on? I for one do not want to be in the same room with you if your Father returns"

Inuyasha went over to his large balcony and stared out the window. "Was I wrong Miroku?"

Miroku blinked hard twice. "You're asking me for my opinion on your behavior? I do believe that this only happens maybe two to three times a year"

"Yes" Said Inuyasha calmly as he continued to stare out the window.

"Well, yes you were definitely in the wrong. You insulted a young woman and even laid your hands upon her"

Inuyasha's ears stuck to his head. "I honestly didn't realize I was grabbing her that hard, I was just so angry from her calling me a..."

"I know Yash but, you should be telling her this, not me. Kagome seems like a very bright respectable young lady. I'm sure she is also embarrassed from her actions and will more than willing to settle this like adults." Said Miroku in a matter of fact tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome Sango pov.**

"So when exactly did you meet prince Inuyasha?"Asked Sango.

"A couple of days ago when he came to my kingdom to speak with my Father. Do you know him?"

"Yes, I've known him for quite some time now."

Kagome looked slightly frustrated "So why does he act like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like an egotistical maniac! You can't say you haven't noticed." Kagome was feeling her temper rising and she tried her best to remain calm.

"That's just Inuyasha, the first day I met him we almost got into a fight because he kept calling me weak and that I didn't need nor deserve to be in the fighting ranks. But over time you get used to it and I befriended him."

"Befriended him!" Kagome looked at Sango like she was crazy "Who could befriend him! He is an ignorant and self-centered monster!"

"That's the same thing I was thinking when I first met him too. I had to stay at his kingdom for the whole summer for training once, and over that time we got closer. Kagome you should be a little bit nicer to him, Inuyasha has endured a lot of pain and suffering within his life."

"He called me a whore!"

"And you called him a half breed am I correct?"

Kagome calmed down somewhat then. "Yeah, I don't understand why he got so mad though"

"Kagome believe it or not, Inuyasha has had a tough childhood and that particular word brings up a lot of horrible memories for him, that's probably why he lost his temper like he did in the ball."

"Oh, how tough could it be? He's Inuyasha Takashashi, son of the great dog demon Inu'Tashio, hell he was destined for greatness before he was even born" Asked kagome in a nonchalant voice.

Sango looked at her with all seriousness in her eyes "If I tell you, you have to promise to never speak of this to anyone. If you do I can't predict what Inuyasha would do to you and this would ruin our friendship also."

Kagome nodded her head solemnly.

"Yes Inuyasha is a half-breed but in the Takahashi Kingdom being half breed isn't really accepted among the majority of people. A long time ago King Inu'Tashio ruled with his first wife, Ta' Hashina. She was Sesshomaru's real mother and she was also full demon. But Hashina died and couple of hundred years later The King met Inuyasha's mother, Princess Izaiyo. There love was completely unaccepted and back then the human kingdoms weren't allies with the demon kingdoms. A war was fought over Izaiyo and The Takahashi Kingdom won. The demons of the Takahashi Kingdom accepted Izaiyo because their King loved her, And because she was an amazing woman. Izaiyo is loving and caring, she never once abandoned the kingdom even though she was the only human in the kingdom.

The only person who wasn't happy about the marriage and who showed the most distaste was Sesshomaru. He was still highly upset about his father marrying Izaiyo. He felt as if his father messed up the marriage line of the dog demons and worse he felt like his father messed up the royal bloodline when Inuyasha was born. That's why Sesshomaru hates him and his mother so much. Inuyasha also got mistreated and teased by other kids when he was growing up. They always called him, "Half Breed" and he became to despise that word. To make matters even worse, Sesshomaru would simply stand back and watch like a bystander. I think at one point in time he hated his mother for even bringing him into the world. It took him a long time to truly accept and love himself for what he truly is Kagome."

Kagome was silent. Dead silent. She never would have thought in a million years that the rough and tough Inuyasha was bullied and mistreated as a child.

"Ok, but I still don't understand how a war was fought over Queen Izaiyo. The human and demon kingdoms have been friendly for over what… 200 hundred years now"

Sango smiled "How old do you think Queen Izaiyo is?"

"Probably in her late 30's early 40's" Replied Kagome skeptically.

"The Queen is over 400 years old Kagome"

Kagome's eyes got wide in amazement "That's impossible! No human can live for that long!"

"Kagome you have to remember, the Queen is technically mated to a demon. When they are mated she receives some of his strengths, one being she ages like a demon."

"Wow, I never knew that. So if I mated to a demon I would receive his strengths?" Asked Kagome curiously.

"Yes, I know The Queen ages like a demon, she doesn't get hurt or get sick, and she can feel what her husband or mate feels. This is also another reason why Sesshomaru hates Lady Izaiyo so much, in order for Sesshomaru to rightfully take over the kingdom Inu'Tashio would have to die, which clearly is not happening any time soon or, Sesshomaru would have to beat him within a one on one match."

"So how does this concern the Queen?"

"Izayio is now equal in strength with her mate, like an eternal bond. Sesshomaru hates the fact that he cannot surpass his father in power and now his step mother could easily kill him if she wished."

"Wow, so the Queen is powerful enough to kill Sesshomaru because her mate is? Very interesting indeed, I never knew any of that and I promise I won't ever bring up any of this to anyone."

**Knock, Knock, knock**

"Who could that be?" Asked the two women in unison as Kagome hopped off the bed to answer the door.

Kagome answered the door and Sango tried desperately to see who was on the other side. Kagome allowed the guest in and Sango's eyes got slightly wide.

"Inuyasha, I wasn't expecting to see you here" Said Sango as she gave him a warm hug.

"Well, I just came by to ummm… I just wanted to talk to Kagome about some things in private for a moment is all" Said the half demon as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Sango nodded in response and quickly exited the room and firmly shut the door behind her.

The two sat in an uneasy silence for a moment and Inuyasha took the opportunity to admire her beautiful curves. She was still wearing her snug night gown so he automatically assumed she hadn't went to breakfast either.

Kagome instantly felt exposed as she remembered that she had not gotten up and changed clothes yet. She quickly grabbed the satin sheets from the bed and covered herself. "I'm sure you didn't come all this way to stare at me"

Inuyasha sighed mentally. "I came to apologize to you"

Kagome looked at him suspiciously. "Oh really?"

"Yes really" Replied Inuyasha with a hint of agitation in his voice.

"And what are you apologizing for?" Asked Kagome with a smug look on her face.

_You are seriously pushing it. _"I'm apologizing for insulting you, making false accusations, and for placing my hands upon you"

Inuyasha sniffed the air lightly and smelled the thick aroma of sweet cherry blossoms with the slightest trace of blood. He quickly removed the sheet from her body and Kagome shrieked.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

Inuyasha growled lowly. "Just be quiet for once okay!"

Kagome was taken aback by the aggressiveness of his voice and remained silent.

Inuyasha ever so gently grabbed Kagome's arm which had five very distinct claw marks on them. Kagome winced slightly but, remained silent as he instructed. He then softly began licking the wounds.

_This guy is completely nuts! _"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Asked Kagome softly as she felt his tongue connect with her soft skin.

Within seconds the wounds disappeared and there was no longer any pain. "You'll be fine, my saliva has a healing mechanism within it" Inuyasha slowly released her arm and stared into her big enchanting brown eyes.

"Thank you" Said Kagome as a soft pink blush appeared upon her cheeks.

They stared at each other in a long comfortable silence.

_He's a jerk, he's rude, self-centered, and a little crude but, he has my heart pounding. What is this feeling? I don't think I've ever felt it before with anyone else… _

Inuyasha studied the girl that stood in front of him. She was stunning and words could not describe her beauty. Soft round full lips, long silky hair, and big brown eyes. He allowed his eyes to trail lower as her full breast caught his attention. However, something else caught his attention and broke his fantasying abruptly. A rather large bruise trailed along her left collar bone.

"Where did that come from?" Asked Inuyasha as he stepped closer to her.

_Dammit _"I just fell is all, nothing major"

Inuyasha continued to walk closer to her and Kagome slowly inched backwards until she was met with the wall. "It doesn't look like you fell to me" Said Inuyasha in a low whisper that sent shivers down her spine.

Kagome immediately covered it with her hands. "I promise, it was just an accident Inuyasha"

Inuyasha calmly but assertively moved her hands and held her arms over her head. He gently sniffed her neck and then placed a small yet caring kiss upon her collar bone and the bruise instantly disappeared.

Inuyasha slowly realeased her arms and stared into her deep brown eyes. "Someone has been hitting you, who is it?"

Kagome looked away from his powerful gaze. "No one is hitting me, I told you what happened already"

Inuyasha pulled her chin gently to redirect her eyes back towards him. "I got a lot of bruises as a kid, some by accident and some at the hands of others."

_Flashback_

_"__half-breed!"_

_"__Monster!"_

_"__Abomination"_

_About four kids surrounded the poor and defenseless 6 year old Inuyasha and beat him merciless. The beating continued for a few more minutes and the bullies finally got tired._

_"__Get prepared for tomorrow you mutt! Well be back tomorrow!" Said the group of kids as they took their leave._

_Inuyasha laid on the ground for a few more moments to make sure it wasn't a trick and slowly returned to his feet. His face was riddled with cuts and bruises and his bottom lip was completely busted open. He looked up to see his elder brother seated on a nearby hill simply watching him._

_Inuyasha growled loudly. "Did you enjoy the show big brother!"_

_Sesshomaru said nothing in return and the two brothers simply stared at each other in silence. _

_"__Be it may the filthy blood of a human courses through your veins however, fathers blood courses through your blood as well. Unfortunately you still have dominate traits of the great dog demons of the Western land, they feel great shame to witness what is happening. You look to me to fight your battles, you have to fight your __**own**__ battles and grow from them."_

_"__Fight my own battles huh?"_

_The next day_

_Inuyasha was in his usual spot awaiting the four bullies that had been tormenting him for years, just as they promised they returned and were prepared to give Inuyasha another beating._

_"__Hey Halfbreed! You ready for another-"_

_Instantly Inuyasha jumped into the air with lightning speed and kicked two of the bullies into the nearby pond._

_"__You little-"_

_One boy came at Inuyasha with a strong right hand and Inuyasha dodged it and delivered a strong knee to him stomach, he then elbowed the boy directly in the nose and roughly threw him in the water._

_Finally Inuyasha focused his attention on the last bully. And __**she**__ was the leader of the group. _

_The girl quickly stumbled backwards. "Mommy! Daddy!"_

_Inuyasha Roughly yanked her up by her kimono and slapped her __**hard**__ across the face with an open hand. "If you ever mess with me again I'll give you something to cry about!" he roughly threw her down and she face planted into a large puddle of mud._

_Inuyasha looked up at the nearby hill where his brother usually sat and saw Sesshomaru with a look on his face that resembled a look of satisfaction._

_End of fb_

"Inuyasha?" Called Kagome softly as she stared at the half demon that appeared to be in deep thought.

"Kagome, it's not my place or business to know everything that is going on in your life" He gently cupped her soft face within his hands. _How could someone do this to you? Why are you lying to me? _Just then a very clear and vivid vision came into his mind and that vision was Kikyo.

He instantly removed his hands from Kagome's face. "You're the only one that can fight your battles Kagome" He took one more look at the girl who was clearly in shock. "Please, forgive me for my actions, they were highly inappropriate for a man who is soon to be married"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha exited the room and she tried to pace her rapidly beating heart.

Inuyasha stopped on a nearby wall to recollect his thoughts.

_I almost kissed her, I… I wanted to kiss her_

Beads of sweat began to drip down his body as he tried hard to control his heart and mind. "Kagome Higurashi" Said Inuyasha lowly as he placed his hands on top of his aching head. "What are you doing to me?"

**_THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP (_**blood coursing)

**_"_****_MATE"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Whoop, whoop! I changed a lot of things within this chapter! I took out a whole scene and replaced it with another scene to flow with the events that happened in chapter 4. I finally got my groove back! Lol and as we can see, Things are heating up between our Kagome &amp; Inuyasha.<em>**

**_What Inuyasha accept the call? Stay tuned to find out!_**


	6. The Unexpected Guest

**New and Revised, mainly grammar errors & spelling for this chapter. I wont change the whole story but, I will most def improve and go into detail on some major points. Everyone Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a warm comforting night as Kagome, Souta and Hojo made their way back to the Higurashi Kingdom. They had been traveling for some hours and all of them were tired and had fell asleep at some point in time. However, there was a lot of tension in the carriage and frustration seemed to be literally radiating off of Kagome.<p>

_"Gosh it's really tense in here"._ Souta turned and looked out the window to keep him somewhat entertained._ "I wish Kagome would just hear Hojo out… I would love to have him as a brother. Hell I'd love anyone as a brother compared to Naraku"_

Hojo looked down at the floor and he felt his heart sank just a little bit. _"Maybe Kagome is still upset about her encounter with the mangy mutt. I was supposed to be there to protect her but, I wasn't" _He took a glance at Kagome who appeared to be highly agitated.

_The way he looked into my eyes, it was a look of_ trust,_ a look of protection, a look of affection._ Kagome exhaled deeply as she tried to control her emotions._ His hands felt so soft when he touched my face and his lips-"_ Kagome turned a pretty shade of pink as she recalled the gentle and affectionate kiss he placed upon her collar bone.

"Kagome..." Said Souta as he looked at his sister with concern written all over his face.

"What?" Replied Kagome a little snappy as she pushed her very intimate thoughts to the side.

"You alright? You don't seem like your usual self today"

"I'm fine Souta, I'm just thinking about some things that happened recently is all"

"Uhh… alright, if you say so" Souta continued to look at his sister and tried to figure out what was wrong with her by reading her facial expressions but it came to no prevail.

Kagome continued to stare out the window as she allowed her thoughts to entrance her. _What am I thinking? He's getting married! _Kagome hung her head low in shame. _I'm having personal and intimate thoughts about a man that is destined to be with someone else, how much of a fool can I be? _Kagome let out a long sigh as she sat back and closed her eyes. _He didnt even come out and say goodbye before we departed, thats a clear sign right there._

Some hours later the royal family arrived home. It was very late and Kagome tiredly exited the carriage with her little brother nearly falling over behind her. Hojo exited last and still looked somewhat depressed. As they were making their way up the great stone stairs of the castle entrance she saw her father at the top. He appeared to be very happy and tired at the same time.

"Children!" Yelled out the king as he embraced Kagome and Souta.

"Hello Father" They both replied with big smiles.

"How was the ball?" Asked the King with a slight hint of curiosity in his voice.

"It was nice I met a lot of people and I learned some of the customs of a demon kingdom" Said Souta while yawning.

"That's great Souta" He ruffled Souta's hair. "Kagome did you have a good time? I guess that is much of a rhetorical question because the rumor has already spread here"

Kagome sighed tiredly and with much defeat. "The rumors are true father, I apologized greatly to the Queen and King and-"

Kaiyo chuckled loudly. "It's okay honey, I just wasn't expecting someone to put Inuyasha in his place this soon. Well, I'm glad both of had somewhat of a good time" He looked down the stairs and saw Hojo making his way slowly up the stairs to him.

"Hello your Majesty" Said Hojo with a small smile

The King gave Hojo a hug. "Son what ails you? You don't look like yourself" Said the King with much concern.

"It's nothing your Majesty, I'm just a little tired is all" Said Hojo as he proceeded to walk up the stairs.

"Alright son, sleep well tonight, I need you and Souta tomorrow to be at my side when the knighting takes place." The King looked up at cherry blossom filled sky. "Yes it's almost time for the ceremony."

Both young men nodded.

"Oh, Kagome" Said the King with excitement in his voice.

"Yes Father" Said Kagome as she was about to open the door to the castle.

"You have a guest waiting inside the lobby for you"

"_A guest? This late at night... who could it be?" Thought Kagome_.

She proceeded to open the door and when she did she felt her face turn pale. She was unable to move let alone speak. From that point she heard nothing but her heart racing in her chest. She felt her palms get very sweaty and she saw visions race through her mind, then nothing. There was complete and utter darkness.

"**KAGOME!"** Yelled Souta as he ran to his sister's body as she lay on the ground not moving. He then stopped right in his tracks when he saw the person hovering over his beloved sister.

"**SOUTA WHATS WRONG WITH KAGOME!"** Yelled Hojo as he and the King ran over to her side. Hojo then stopped and looked dumfound as she stared into the eyes of the unexpected guest.

* * *

><p><strong>Now my dear readers, this is probably the shortest chapter you will ever see me post but, DONT GET USED IT IT! LOL. At first this chapter was close to 6,000 words and I decided to cut the chapters in half to give you guys some anticipation and suspense! lol Some of you guys that have read my first attempt at this chapter know whats going to happen so, please, dont spoil it for the new viewers:-)<strong>


	7. Cherry Blossoms

Kagome opened her big brown chestnut eyes to meet the sun's bright rays pouring down on her face. She looked around the unfamiliar room and saw that it was not her room. She sat up in the all-white bed and looked around. The room was all white and she knew where she was. The care rooms. Those were the only rooms in the whole castle that were all white. She gently tucked her long thick hair behind her ears and tried to reconcile what exactly happened.

"_I got home, spoke to Father... then what happened?"_

Just then Kagome heard the door opened and Souta entered the room looking somewhat mad and concerned.

"Sis" Souta came over to her and gave her a big hug. "You had me worried for a second there"

Kagome smiled. "Souta what happened? I can't remember anything after we spoke to Father"

There was a light tap on the door and he entered the room.

Souta's face instantly scrunched up into a very noticeable frown and he crossed his arms over his chest and sat down in a chair next to Kagome's bed.

"_Now I remember" Thought Kagome_

The man was holding a bouquet of roses and he placed them on the windowsill, he proceeded towards Kagome and gently kissed her on the cheek. "Sweetheart are you okay? I was so worried about you" Said the man with much concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Naraku, I think I was just tired from the trip, Thank you very much for your concern." Said Kagome calmly

"Okay, I don't know what I would do if anything where to happen to you" Said Naraku as he looked into her big brown eyes.

Naraku appeared to be a very nice, calm, and somewhat attractive man. He had long thick black hair that he always kept in a neat low pony tail and wore stylish clothing of the best fabrics in the country. He also had smooth chocolate brown eyes and a very nice tan complexion.

He sat next to her on the bed. "Honey if you're feeling better I would like to take you for a walk in your mother's rose garden, It's quite beautiful"

Kagome looked like a deer caught in headlights. God knows she wanted to say no. she couldn't stand to be alone in a room with her fiancé. She shot a glance at Souta that clearly said, "Please don't leave me alone with him."

"Well…" Said Kagome began Kagome as she searched her mind for a legitimate excuse.

"That sounds like an awesome idea! Why don't I come too! This will be a great time for us to bond too!" Said Souta a little too excitedly.

Naraku looked very agitated at this point. "Sure why not little brother."

Souta's right eye twitched at the word, "Brother" but he remained calm.

"Kagome would you like to come?" Asked Naraku once more.

"Yes a walk would be nice" Replied Kagome as she nodded her head gently.

"Good" Said Naraku with a faint smile. "I would like to talk to you about some personal matters as well"

Kagome nodded.

"Personal matters" Said Naraku calmly as he made direct eye contact with Souta.

Souta stared right back with much intensity as if he were saying, fuck you

"Alone" Said Naraku with a little irritation in his voice.

Souta stood up and proceeded to leave the room. "I'll be **RIGHT** outside, sitting in the chairs that are **DIRECTLY** next to her room" Said Souta with an assertive tone.

The door closed and the room got to an uncomfortable silence.

"So you try to embarrass me like this Kagome" Said Naraku in a calm tone as he got off the bed and began pacing the room.

"I would never, I was merely tired" Said Kagome in a low tone as she could feel tears begin to form in her eyes.

Naraku chuckled. "You were tired, you really expect me to buy that bullshit of a story Kagome"

Kagome remained silent.

"You see me and you instantly collapse, do I terrify you that much?"

Kagome still remained silent.

Naraku began to gently rub her hair and then instantly and without hesitation he yanked her long hair. His once smooth brown eyes became a frightening deep shade of orange and his tan skin became pale white. Kagome felt tears come to her eyes from the pain.

"I asked you a fucking question bitch and I expect an answer" He said in a low tone as he kept in mind that Souta was outside the room.

Hot tears went down Kagome's cheeks. "No" She chocked out. "You don't terrify me"

"Good" He released his grip and caressed her cheek very gently. He then quickly wrapped his giant hand around her neck and applied pressure. "Try that little stunt of yours again and I promise you I'll give you something to faint about" He said coldly. He then released her and proceeded to exit the room. "You have 15 minutes exactly to get dressed, Do not keep me waiting or there will be consequences" He then left the room.

Kagome cried silently in her bed as she rubbed her sore scalp and looked at the strands of hair that had been pulled out.

"_I can't marry him… I can't… I have to tell mother… __**today**__." Thought Kagome as she sobbed into her pillow._

"She'll be just a minute" Said Naraku with a small smile as he sat next to Souta.

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments. "So… you excited about the wedding?" Asked Naraku with a sincere smile.

Souta chuckled dryly. "Am I excited about the wedding? No, I'm not"

Naraku was taken back a little. "Well that's normal, you're gonna miss your big sister and all"

Souta sighed. "No, it's not that. I know that Kagome is of age and she must get married soon, I just don't like the fact that she's marrying **you** is all." Said Souta with a certain meanness in his voice.

Naraku smirked and chuckled slightly. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me" Replied Souta in an all serious tone. "I don't like you, I don't like that she's marrying you, and **I sure as hell don't trust you around my sister**!"

"Ahhh, so the little brother is trying to boss up on the big brother huh?" Replied Naraku with an evil grin.

"**I'm not your brother and I never will be!**"

"Interesting" Naraku looked Souta right in his beautiful blue eyes. "At the end of the day who is she marrying? **ME**. I believe she has made that clear to you and your family. You can bitch about it all you want to but face it kiddo. Kagome will be coming home with me and it's not a damn thing you can do to change that"

"**Kagome will never-**"

Just then Kagome came out of the room. "I'm ready" She said in a low voice as she kept her head low towards the ground.

She was wearing a long yellow and white kimono with silver trim. It fit her loose and her hair was in a messy low bun.

"Well" Said Naraku as he stood up. "Let's be on our way" He shot Souta one last glare and they proceeded to walk to Queen Naiomi's rose garden.

* * *

><p>Hojo stood on the left side of the King and in front of them where about 20 young men all in their knight uniforms waiting to be knighted. There were a lot of people on attendance in this made Hojo a little nervous because he had never had the opportunity to work alongside the King in such a public manner. The room was oval shaped and it had a lot of artwork on the ceiling. Whoever did it had to have taken at least 10 to 15 years to finish a room this large. The walls were emerald green and had diamonds sporadically all over it. The King and Hojo were waiting for everyone to take their seats.<p>

"Your Majesty" Said Hojo in a low voice.

"Yes"

"How is Kagome? I didn't get a chance to see her this morning." Asked Hojo with concern in his voice.

"I saw her this morning but she was still sleeping. The elders said she was fine and that she was merely tired from the trip. She should be awake as we speak." Whispered the King

Hojo looked a little uneasy. _I think she fainted because of Naraku's very presence. But I would be out of line saying that. My Majesty would think I'm insane if I were to tell him that I'm in love with his daughter that is getting married in a few days." Thought Hojo._

"Everyone please take your seats." Said the King.

On command everyone took their seats and the guards by the doors let in the few remaining people. The room got very quiet and everyone seemed to be happy and excited for the new young men that were about to be given this wonderful opportunity. Hojo was only 15 when he became a Knight for the Higurashi Kingdom, he was the youngest and also most skilled in their kingdom. Right behind him in ranks was Souta, who couldn't be in attendance because he was making sure Kagome was in good health.

The King cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Let me be proud and honored to introduce the new line of young knights that will be protecting our kingdom. These young men have worked hard and have risen up in ranks to be standing here today. It takes a lot of hard work, blood, sweat, tears, and determination to even consider becoming a knight. And all of these young men have proven that they are ready to face that. Give a round of applause for these men."

The audience applauded and Hojo gulped. He was nervous even though the day wasn't even about him. He had been knighted years ago and he was just as nervous as he was today. He was standing next to the King. That was a very great opportunity to have. Most people didn't even get to be in the same room as the King. Yet he has had countless times speaking personally with the King and even getting to be with his children.

The King grew a big smile on his face. "Now I would like to introduce our number one ranked fighter in the entire kingdom, **Hojo Amersaki**!"

The crowd applauded even louder and Hojo's face turned beet red.

"Hojo will be assisting me with the Knighting" The King looked at the young knights that were standing in a single file line. "My new knights I want you to strive for success and be the best of your capabilities, These are the exact words I told Hojo many years ago." The young men nodded their heads solemnly and the Knighting began to take place.

* * *

><p>It was a bright, sunny, warm day outside as Kagome, Souta, and Naraku walked through the famous rose garden that The Queen planted nearly 10 years ago. Naraku and Kagome held hands as they walked along the cobblestone pathway and Souta remained a few feet behind them, but close enough to keep them in eye distance.<p>

"_Kagome… I'm gonna tell Father. I can't let you marry him. I won't let you marry him." Thought Souta._

Souta continued to walk a few paces behind them as he took in the beauty of the rose garden. He hadn't realized it had been at least six years since he had entered the garden. He used to come outside and play in the garden with his Mother when he was a child. He remembered the days like it was yesterday.

**_Flash back._**

"_Mommy lets go in the rose garden!" Yelled an excited five year old Souta._

"_Sure honey." Said the Queen._

_The two of them played for hours and some days they would just relax and let the day pass them by. Souta remembered his Mother's beautiful brown eyes, her warm smile. Her comforting hugs, every time Souta would look at Kagome he would see his Mother clear as day. But he couldn't bear to face his Mother when she got sick. It was far too painful for him_

_His Father had told him that she wasn't going to be able to do things she used to do. But Souta thought his Father was crazy. His Mother didn't look sick nor acted sick. She still played with him, she still went places, and she still did everything. But soon all of that changed. She became very weak and walked very slow, then she needed assistance to walk, then she used a wheel chair to get around, and then she became too weak to even get out of bed. It hit Souta like a pile of bricks. His beloved Mother was dying right in front of him. _

"_I should see her… I want to see her but…"_

**_End of Flash back._**

Just then Souta felt wetness on his face and he then noticed that he was indeed crying. He quickly wiped his tears let out a long sigh.

"_What if she doesn't want to see me…? I haven't spoken to her in at least five or six months."_

Souta continued walking a few feet behind Kagome and Naraku.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**MATE"**

**"****MATE"**

**"****MATE"**

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!**" Screamed Inuyasha as he sat straight up in his bed. He looked to his left to see Miroku giving him an odd and puzzled look.

"Bad dream?" Asked Miroku as he sat on the plush couch and stared at his friend who was drenched in sweat.

Inuyasha breathed heavily. "You can say that"

"You alright Yash?" Asked Miroku while looking at him with concern. "You've been asleep all morning, its going on two in the afternoon"

"I'm okay, I've just had a really bad headache since yesterday is all" Said Inuyasha as he pulled the drenched sheets away from him body.

"Oh, why didn't you come down to say farewell to the departing guests? That was kinda rude you know, even Sesshomaru's antisocial ass came"

"I just really haven't been feeling too good is all Miroku" Said Inuyasha as he rubbed his aching head.

Miroku got off the couch and walked over to his friend. "Yeah man, you don't look so hot. It's uncommon for demons to get sick"

"I'm part human too Miroku, maybe I caught a bug or something and the human side can't fight it off…"

Miroku processed his theory. "Not likely, your demon blood would have automatically kicked in and instantly killed the virus"

Inuyasha laid back down and closed his eyes tightly but could feel the numerous beads of sweat continue to pour down his face.

"Maybe I should go get the nurse or maybe-"

"It's okay Miroku, I aint dying over here" Said Inuyasha with a small chuckle. "I do have a request though"

"Sure, what is it? Rice balls? Some grape wine? Some seared fish?"

"Cherry Blossoms" Replied Inuyasha calmly.

"Cherry Blossoms?" Replied Miroku with a quizzical look upon his face. "What are you gonna do with Cherry Blossoms?"

"I just need to be near them, I like the scent, It… it calms me down"

Miroku nodded solemnly. "Okay I will have the servants get right on that"

He quickly exited the room and Inuyasha rolled over to his side. _Kagome_

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the new and Improved chapter seven. Before I was literally smashing like 7,000 and more words into one chapter! So, were going to cut alot of these chapters in half. please R&amp;R. This chapter is only a little over 2600 words and I think thats a nice length.<strong>

**Now, lemme hear your thoughts, wassup with Inuyasha suddenly catching a "Cold" ?**

**Souta may be young but, he sure as hell wont put up with bs!**

**What do you guys think about Hojo and Kagome? He's actually not a bad guy ya know! He's honorable, loyal, trustworthy, goodlooking, and a excellent fighter!**

**And we will find out why Inuyasha and Hojo hate each other so much in the later chapters! Their rivalry has been going on for a longggggg time!**

**And what do you guys think of Naraku? His personality reminds me of the calm before the storm! he can change his appearence and look like a normal human however, he it truly a evil monster and thats not even half of it!**


	8. The power of Queen Naiomi

The sun soon began to set a pretty dark orange and there was a hint of dark blue within it. Kagome walked silently to her Mother's bed room as she silently contemplated how she was going to inform her. She had to endure the entire day just about with her fiancé and she was overly excited when he finally went home only a few minutes ago. She was also relieved that Souta had literally stayed within their company for the entire day as well, Kagome knew that Naraku would not dare to lay a finger on her while in the presence of someone else.

Kagome walked up the many stairs making sure to hold on to the wood railing for support. She then came to her Mother's door and there were two Knights posted beside the door. They bowed in respect and Kagome smiled sweetly at them. She knocked gently twice and then entered her mother's room. She gently sat on the bed and the Queen's eyes opened.

"Hello sweetheart" Said the Queen with a weak smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Mother" Said Kagome as she placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Your Father told me that you had collapsed last night after returning from the ball, did the nurse say anything was seriously wrong dear?"

Kagome smoothed strands of her mother's long hair out of her face. "Everything is fine mother, I was simply tired is all"

"I see" The Queen took a pause and gently closed her eyes.

"Mom if you're tired I'll come back tomorrow" Said Kagome in a sincere tone.

"Not at all dear" She opened her gorgeous big brown eyes again. "Your Father also told me that Naraku was here, did you two have a nice day together?"

Kagome completely avoided the question. "He was at a neighboring kingdom and decided to come visit since he was so close" Said Kagome in a low voice.

"Well, are you excited honey? The wedding is only a couple of days away"

"That's what I came to talk to you about…" Said Kagome lowly as she gripped her Mother's sheets tightly.

"Tell me what's on your mind honey"

"Mom…" Kagome could feel tears start to form within her eyes.

The Queen could sense the distress from her daughter and she gained enough strength to sit upright in her bed. "Honey tell me what's wrong"

"Mom… I can't…"

"You can't what baby?"

Kagome felt tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't marry him mom… I can't do it"

The Queen looked slightly confused. "Honey its normal to get cold feet before the wedding, millions of people have experienced this feeling before"

"No mom, I don't have cold feet! I don't love him! I never did!" Cried Kagome hysterically.

The Queen eyes got big with shock. "Kagome, you told you father and I that you loved this man dearly"

"Mom I never loved him, I've been lying to you and Father for months now, I'm so sorry!" Kagome cried uncontrollably.

"Why lie to us Kagome?" Naiomi grabbed her into a tight embrace. "We love you so much and we are here to support you baby"

"Mom… I was only marrying him so that his father wouldn't rage war on our kingdom. I was trying to protect our people"

"Kagome…"

The Queen had a look of shock and disappointment on her face.

"Mom… he hits me… he curses at me… he abuses me verbally, physically, and mentally" Kagome couldn't look her mother in the face when she confessed that. "Mom… when I'm with him I fear for my life. I thought that I could withstand it… but I was wrong"

There was silence. Dead silence. So quiet it gave Kagome chills down her spine.

"Mom…" Kagome looked at her mother and she saw an emotion she had never in her life seen before, Anger. Immense anger.

"I shall hear no more of it" Said the Queen in a stern tone.

"Mother…"

"Silence"

The room got quiet once more.

The Queen looked Kagome directly in her eyes with rage, sorrow, and guilt.

"You're not marrying him"

"Mom… if I don't we'll go to war"

"Then let us go to war, we have plenty of allies that will come to our aid if we are in need. You will not marry a man that you do not love and that abuses you." Said The Queen with great power in her voice.

"Mom… I'm so sorry"

The Queen hugged Kagome and began gently rubbing her back. "Guard!"

Without hesitation a man entered the room and bowed. "Yes your Majesty"

"I would like you to find the royal wedding planner and tell her that the wedding is off and to send letters to all the kingdoms that we had invited. Oh, tell her to send a letter to Naraku personally saying that he will **NEVER** marry my daughter. And tell King Reokotsu that he has lost all of my respect and we shall never discuss any business or territory matters again, I want those exact words in the letter too!" Yelled the Queen with authority.

"Yes your Majesty!" the guard exited the room.

The Queen wiped away Kagome's stray tears. "Everything will be fine honey, look outside"

Kagome looked out the balcony window. "I see them Mother" Said Kagome as she smiled gently at the beautiful Cherry Blossom Petals that filled the sky.

"Next week the ceremony will take place, you're the first born female. Things will get better especially since you are the chosen child to speak with the great priestess Hitonii."

"Yes how foolish of me, forgive me I forgot… I've just been so stressed with this situation…"

"No need for apologies my dear. The great Priestess Hitonii will be proud of you. She wouldn't want you to get married to someone whom you do not love"

"Yes, your right mom"

The two of them stared out the window as the pretty pink cherry blossoms filled the sky.

Now, every 100 years if there is a first born female in the Higurashi Royal Family the great Priestess Hitonii's spirit comes to speak to her and gives her advice about life and she shows the girl's visions of the future or tells her major events that will happen in their Kingdom. If there is no first born female the famous cherry blossom tress of the Higurashi Kingdom will stay alive but their petals will fall. If there is a first born female then she must put the last remaining cherry blossom on the oldest tree in the pond of destiny. When she does this she will get to speak with Hitonii and the Cherry Blossom tress will remain alive and the petals will not fall through heat, rain, sleet, ice, or snow for another 100 years when the next female must renew the tradition. But if the Higurashi Royal Family were to all die the petals will wither away and the trees will slowly die.

**A/N (remember this readers it will play an important role!)**

* * *

><p>The moonlight shown through the big glass windows as Souta walked to Kagome's room. The hallway was quiet and Souta felt the warmth from the candles in the hallway. He felt determined as ever to talk Kagome out of marrying Naraku and A few moments later he arrived at her bedroom door and knocked twice.<p>

"Come in"

Souta entered and saw his sister lying in the bed and she seemed to be in deep thought. He closed the door behind him and sat on the bed as well.

"Kagome we need to talk" Said Souta in a serious voice.

Kagome sat straight up. "I'm all ears" she said with a sweet smile.

"Kagome I don't want you to marry Naraku"

"Souta-"

"No, just hear me out first"

Kagome remained silent

"Alright Kagome I'm just gonna be honest. I hate the guy. And I know you do too! How you look at him… that's not love! That's… fear! I don't know what he does to you but I will not allow you to marry him. And if you do you'll have to ban me from the wedding because I will give that asshole a piece of my mind and I will personally kick his ass while both of you are still standing at the alter!"

Souta spoke with so much anger and rage. Kagome had forgotten for a moment that this was her younger brother speaking to her.

"Souta… calm down"

"No! If you will continue with this I will tell Father! No, I'll tell Mother! I won't let you marry him!"

Kagome quickly and swiftly pulled Souta into a tight hug. "Souta… I'm not marrying him, I already talked to Mother. The wedding is off" Said Kagome with a hint of happiness in her voice.

Souta gave a sigh of relief. "Kagome that's great! Have you told-"

Just then the door flew open and there stood the King himself. He appeared to be enraged. Kagome and Souta just sat there, they had never seen their Father this mad before and it was obvious that he had overheard the conversation taking place outside the door or he had recently spoken to the Queen.

"Souta leave **NOW!"** Said the King in a deep voice.

Souta instantly and without hesitation left the room, The King slammed the door closed so hard that it broke off the hinges. He walked over to the bed where she was sitting and pulled her effortlessly to her feet. Kagome was amazed at her Father's strength but she was also scared.

**SMACK!**

Kagome's head turned and she hadn't realized what had just happened. Her face stung… stung like someone had just taken a wet rag and slapped her hard across the face.

"Kagome what the hell were you thinking!" Roared the King as he gently shook her shoulders.

Kagome said nothing as she could feel tears run freely down her cheeks. The King then embraced her tightly and she was slightly confused by his actions.

"How could I live with myself knowing that my daughter is married to an abusive man? You, Souta, and your Mother are my life. Kagome why didn't you tell me? I would've understood" Said the Kingin a kind and gentle voice.

He began to gently rub her head.

"I'm sorry dad…" Cried Kagome.

"Shushhh… everything will be fine. If Naraku ever decides to come back to this Kingdom I will kill him myself. We can go to war with them, I don't care, he will never have **my little girl**"

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop whoop! So, Kagome finally confesses to her Mother how Naraku truly treats her and her family is very comforting and supports her decision 100% of the way. So, whats going to happen when Naraku finds out the wedding is off? Stay tuned to find out!<strong>


	9. Naraku's fury

The bright sun rays showed underneath the long dark violet drapes. There was a very gentle, almost shaky knock on the door, Naraku groaned very loudly.

"**What do you want?"** He snapped as he turned and pulled the cover tightly over his head.

"Your highness I have a letter for you, it has been sent with urgency" Said the male servant.

Naraku removed the covers from his head and slowly sat up in his round king sized bed and rubbed his tired eyes. His room was dark yet somewhat classic and mysterious. The room had gold lining around the ceiling and very intricate artwork of demons on the ceiling, it was spacious but it still had an uneasy feeling towards it.

Naraku looked over to his left at the naked woman lying beside him. "Get up" The young lady still laid there as if she had not heard him.

Naraku deeply sighed and shook his head, and with very little effort pushed the woman out of his bed.

There was a hard thump on the wood floor and the young lady groaned out in pain. "What's your problem?" she asked as she gently rubbed her head. The woman was some kind of demon and even Naraku himself didn't know exactly what she was. She had light green eyes that seemed to look very unreal yet hypnotizing and she had long wavy dark blue hair that stopped right at her waist.

"Shut up tramp, I told you to get up, you didn't and that's why your friends with the floor now" said Naraku with very little emotion.

The woman's eyes turned a deep dark green color and she could feel her anger rising, but she knew that if she got smart with him he would easily kill her without hesitation. The woman stood up showing off her very curvy body and went to find her clothes. Naraku's eyes followed her body as he stared at her full breast and round butt, and he slowly remembered why he had sex with her the previous night.

"Yumi come her" Said Naraku as he hungrily eyeballed her body.

"It's Yuna" She replied as she sat back on the bed.

"Ya know why I kinda like you"

"Why?" Said the woman with her head crocked slightly to the side.

Naraku gently stroked her head "Because you're amazing at sex"

He roughly pushed her on her back and slowly opened her legs ever so slowly.

"Your highness?" called the male servant once more.

"**Shut up! I heard your ass the first time**!" yelled Naraku in irritation. He shifted his focus from the woman and slowly got out of the bed. He slightly yawned and looked on the floor for his clothing from the previous night. He pulled on a pair of pants and made his way to the door.

Naraku opened the door and there was a lizard demon standing outside the door with a letter in his hand. "Well you woke me up! So give me this so important letter!"

The lizard handed him the letter then bowed to him and went on his way. Naraku slammed the door behind him and sat on the bed. "Hey Yumi turn on that light on the table"

"My name is Yuna!" Yelled the girl in frustration.

"Does it look like I pay you any type of attention? Just turn on the damn light and stop whining!" Said Naraku.

Yuna sighed but did as she was told. The room was now filled with light and Naraku could now read the letter. He hastily opened it not even reading who or where it was from.

_Dear Naraku,_

_As you may know the wedding for you and my daughter is in a mere five days, and she has informed me of some things that I cannot overlook about you. Kagome has told me that you have abused her mentally, verbally, and physically. You have lost all of my respect from this point on and will __**NEVER **__regain it. You are no longer allowed anywhere in the Higurashi Kingdom, if you disobey this you will be killed on sight by direct orders from King Kaiyo. Oh, and let's not forget, the wedding is __**OFF**__. Tell your father that all business ties have been severed along with territory negations._

_Sincerely, Queen Naiomi of the Higurashi Kingdom_

Naraku's eyes turned a deep red as he crumpled the paper. "**FATHER!" **he screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

><p><em>Mom said that the wedding was off… I wonder what Naraku will do? <em>thought Kagome

"Kagome?" Said the Queen.

Kagome slightly shook her head "Sorry mom I was thinking about something"

"Well since I don't have to be bothered with that wedding we can focus on the Ceremony" Queen Naiomi rested her head on the headboard of her bed. She was wearing a bright yellow kimono with white lining and her long curly hair that now looked somewhat wavy for some reason laid along her back.

"Yes, I'm nervous and excited at the same time" Said Kagome as she smiled brightly at her mother.

"Well I've made the guest list already and I've sat everyone by kingdom, and the Takahashi's will be in the front row." Said the Queen

"The Takahashi's?"

"Yes they will be attending honey"

"You mean just King Inu'Tashio, Queen Izayio and maybe Sesshomaru right?" asked Kagome a little skeptically.

"I mean the Takahashi royal family" Said the Queen while looking at the list.

Kagome groaned silently _I actually like the Takahashi family, I just don't wanna face Inuyasha_ she began to remember the touch of his lips on her skin and the look of admiration and love within his golden orbs. _It was all a mistake though, right? __**Please forgive me for my actions, they were highly inappropriate for a man that is soon to be married**_

"As you wish" Said Kagome in a defeated voice.

"Have you found out what you're wearing yet? This day is all about you and I want you to look beautiful." Said the Queen with a sweet smile.

"No not yet, I know whatever it is it must be white and gold. Everyone who has been chosen has always worn those colors." Said Kagome as she fiddled with her mother's soft satin bed spread.

"Yes, everything must be perfect. And I shall make sure of it"

"Mom what if Lady Hitonii doesn't like me… what if she thinks I don't deserve to be the chosen child." Said Kagome with a little sadness in her voice.

The Queen could clearly see Kagome's frustration. "Honey do not think like that, Lady Hitonii would never think something like that, she has watched over this kingdom for hundreds of years and I believe she has been looking down upon each of the generations of heirs and the first born children."

The Queen looked at her gorgeous daughter and couldn't help but smile. She was wearing a loose long kimono that was a turquoise color with silver lining. Her long thick hair was in a high bun which made her face look brighter and made her big chestnut eyes pop even more.

"You're right mom… I guess I'm just a little nervous. So what exactly is she going to tell me?" Asked Kagome curiously.

The Queen inhaled deeply. "Well… I honestly don't know. She tells each first born child something different. It may have something to deal with you, it may have something to deal with the kingdom, or even your personal life, you'll just have to wait and see. Whatever she tells you though will indeed happen that much I do know."

"I see" Said Kagome as she continued to fiddle with the bed spread.

"Honey the ceremony is in three days, you need to be getting prepared" The Queen looked away from her daughter slightly. "And tell Souta to visit me sometimes… I miss him" Said the Queen with a sad smile.

Kagome was saddened by her mother's words and she could tell that not seeing her youngest child was really taking a toll on her. "Yes mom, I'll tell him" Kagome gently kissed her mother on the cheek and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Izayio!" called King Inu'Tashio as he read a letter.<p>

"Yes love" said the stunning woman as she walked into one of the many living rooms. She slowly went towards her husband. She was wearing a loose long ruby red kimono that glistened with tiny speckles of diamonds, her long silky hair pooled around her on the floor.

"Izayio it says here that Kagome's and Naraku's wedding has been cancelled"

Izayio looked a little skeptical "Cancelled or postponed?" she asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Cancelled, not happening any time soon" Said the King as he handed the letter to his wife.

"Well that's not surprising"

The King and Queen looked towards their right and saw Inuyasha leaning on the door frame.

"It's not polite to eaves drop honey" Said Izayio as she continued to read the letter. "You're up and about so, I guess you must be feeling better"

"You haven't been feeling well?" Added in Inu'Tashio

"It was nothing, just a little bug or something. I'm fine now though" Inuyasha stood beside his mother so that he could also read the letter.

"I knew she was lying about her affection for him in the very beginning" Said Inuyasha very confidently as he also felt a rush of relief come over him.

"That indeed may be true but, we do not know exactly know the circumstances as to why the wedding was cancelled so let's not jump to conclusions" Said the King

"It was highly unlikely that a scum bag like Naraku would even catch Princess Kagome's attention, I'm not even sure what she saw in him" Said Inuyasha nonchalantly

The King smiled. "Well, you sure do speak highly of Princess Kagome now don't you?"

Inuyasha tried hard to suppress the light blush that was creeping up on his cheeks. "It's not like that father"

"Father don't waste your time trying to speak with this incompetent with this dog" Said Sesshomaru are he gracefully entered the room.

_I didn't even sense his demonic aura, is Sesshomaru getting stronger? _Thought Inuyasha as he stared hard at his brother.

"Does something interest you pup?" Asked Sesshomaru as he clearly read his brothers thoughts with ease.

Inuyasha chuckled defiantly. "Not at all fur ball"

"If the girl wishes not to get married then that is solely her business, we have no right to question her decisions" Said Sesshomaru.

"Who invited you?" Asked Inuyasha as he defiantly crossed his arms over his chest.

Sesshomaru gently sniffed the air. "Little brother, why is your scent drenched with that of Cherry Blossoms? It's quite annoying at the least. I was looking forward to spending time in the garden and instantly smelled the Cherry Blossoms. To my disappointment all I found was you engaging in an irrelevant conversation"

"Fuck off" Replied Inuyasha in an angered tone.

"Stop it, If both of you cannot have a civilized conversation then both of you can leave." Said Izayio with authority.

Sesshomaru merely took a glance at Izayio and didn't even care about the words that had just came out of her mouth and Inuyasha grew silent once more.

"Well since your both in here I can inform you now, in three days we will be attending the Higurashi Ceremony." Said Izayio.

"What's that?" Asked Inuyasha.

"It's a renewing tradition of Cherry Blossoms and supposedly Kagome will be the chosen one to speak with the Great Priestess Hitonii. It only happens every 100 years." Said Izayio.

"Yeah that sounds interesting and all but did you forget Kikyo is coming to visit on that day?" Said Inuyasha in a somewhat agitated voice.

"Who cares about you and that wretched priestess. Only you would find a human to mate with and to top it off she is a priestess that has sworn to kill demons" Said Sesshmaru in a monotone voice.

"Feh, your one to talk big brother, how do you think you will ever take over the throne when you scare off every candidate Father brings to your attention?" Said Inuyasha with a smirk.

"I choose not to be married if it fascinates you that much little brother" Replied Sesshomaru while looking slightly irritated.

"Sure, whatever you say. Hey who's to say you won't get married to a human?" Said Inuyasha with a big grin.

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a death glare and he growled very low "I would **never** lower my standards, Let alone even think about bringing pups into the world that are not even within a social class"

The room got oddly cold and very silent.

Inuyasha's face scrunched up and he felt his temper rising. He clenched his fisted tightly together and he could feel his sharp claws digging into his skin. Izayio held her head low to the ground and for the first time ever his words had gotten to her.

"Watch it Sesshomaru, you're really pushin it… I'm not a lil kid anymore don't forget that" Said Inuyasha in a serious voice. His face was now a light scarlet color and he was slightly shaking.

"Okay that does it! Stop it both of you!" Yelled the King in immense irritation.

Sesshomaru smiled defiantly "I have done nothing wrong, I merely stated the obvious father." Sesshomaru stepped closer to Inuyasha and amber orbs met amber. "You remember what your childhood was like when you were a kid Inuyasha don't you? The fights, yelling, teasing, bullying" Sesshomaru smiled. "Think about that before you decide to bring pups into this world, clearly your **precious **Mother thought differently and had to face the consequences of reality before her very eyes"

Inuyasha angrily shoved Sesshomaru out of his face. "You think you know everything? You think you're so much better than me just because you are a **pure blood huh**? Well Sesshomaru let me just remind you of some things about **your mother** that you seemed to have forgotten"

Sesshomaru scowled hard and fought to control his temper.

"Lady Ta'Hashina was indeed related to the Great Dog demons of the Western lands by blood, and she indeed was a pure blood just like Father. However, their marriage was arranged and Father **did not** love her one bit. He had to **grow** to love her over the centuries they were together. When your mother died Father was the happiest he had been in centuries because he had finally met his **true destined soulmate, MY MOTHER!**" Yelled Inuyasha at the top of his lungs

Sesshomaru's eyes turned blood red and his voice grew deep. "**You disgusting half breed**"

Instantly King Inu'Tashio made his way in between his two sons. "Both of you can leave, you will not disrespect Izayio or Ta'Hashina as long as you live under my roof" Said the King in a commanding voice. "Both of you will attend the ceremony and act civilized and I will hear no more of this, Izayio and Ta'Hashina nonsense, do I make myself clear?"

"I have other plans for that day" Said Sesshomaru nonchalantly as he walked around his father and proceeded to exit the room.

The King looked irritated with his eldest son's disrespect "You will attend or you shall deal with me" Said the King in a serious tone.

Everyone knew that Sesshomaru was an excellent fighter and a powerful demon. He did defeat all of his opponents and he did defeat all of the high ranking demons when he was Inuyasha's age but he did not and couldn't defeat one demon, his father.

Sesshomaru looked enraged by his father words but said nothing and he left the room.

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru exit the room out of the corner of his eye then proceeded to leave as well.

The King gently sniffed the air and quickly turned around to see his wife with tears coming down her face. He quickly went over to her and gave her a big hug and gently rubbed her head.

"One of my son's hates me and the other hates his human blood." Said Izayio with a sad chuckle.

"Izayio everything will be okay… I believe I have something that can get sesshomaru and Inuyasha on civilized speaking terms." Said the King as he gently kissed his wife's forehead.

* * *

><p>"Father that no good little smut! She denied my marriage proposal!" Screamed Naraku as he paced the stone floor.<p>

"Naraku take a seat my son" Said King Reokotsu. He looked very old for a demon that was only about 400 years old. He has short jet black hair that comes just below his neck, his eyes are orange like a setting sun but the only difference is there is no warmth whatsoever their cold and filled with bitterness and hatred.

Naraku obeyed his father and sat next to him on the throne. "Father no woman shall embarrass me like this… I shall have my revenge"

"Son she and her family have made a mockery of us. We have been good to those humans, too good to them, and this is how they repay us? The only reason why I have not raged war upon them is because you were marrying that girl, now nothing is holding me back" Said the King.

"No father, I will personally take care of this myself. We shouldn't have to waste our demons on such an easy job. I have something better in mind." Said Naraku with an evil smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop, Whoop! So, the ceremony is only a couple of days away and everyone is excited! What will the Great Priestess inform Kagome about?<strong>

**Is Sesshomaru training harder in order to defeat his father and rightfully receive the throne?**

**And what will be the consequences of the cancelled wedding?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**


	10. Preparation

Kagome turned on her side tiredly as she tried to tune out the immense scurrying and talking of numerous people outside her door. She pulled the cover tightly over her head and cursed silently at the people outside her door.

_It's too early for this! And what are all of those people doing in the hallway?_

Just then Kagome heard her door open and close. She then heard someone walking around her room and going through her dressers.

"Kagome child ye have to wake up now" Said Meeka as she rummaged through her big oak dressers.

Kagome groaned loudly "No… just give me 5 more minutes"

"No can do your child, now let's be moving you have a lot to do today" Said Meeka with a smile.

Kagome slowly pulled the cover off her head and sat up in her comfortable bed. Her long thick hair was all over her head and she looked slightly disorientated.

"Alright I'm up, what all do we have to do today?" Asked Kagome while yawning.

"Preparations for the Ceremony and that's it, didn't ye hear all the commotion?"

"Yes but, I didn't think they would be at it this early in the morning"

Kagome got up and followed Meeka out of her room. As they exited the room they were almost knocked over by the crowd of people. Women were carrying flowers and ornaments, men were carrying chairs and tables. Everyone seemed to be happy and excited about the ceremony, there were smiles on everyone's faces and everyone greeted Kagome when they saw her. They made their way down the long hallway and were almost at the bathing rooms.

"Your highness…"

"I've told you a thousand times already that you don't have to be so formal around me" Said Kagome with a bright smile.

"Yes dear, I do forget sometimes" Said Meeka as they continued to walk down the long hallway. "I wanted to know why ye refused Naraku's marriage proposal"

Kagome's bright smile faded and the painful memories started to reappear in her mind again.

"I just… I didn't want to marry him is all, we were not destined for each other" Replied Kagome rather quickly.

Meeka looked rather skeptical by her words. "Well child I was just wondering. Ye did tell me that you loved that man did ye not?"

"Yes I did but, I lied" Said Kagome in a soft voice.

Just then they came to the bathing quarters and Kagome was happy that she didn't have to continue the conversation with Meeka.

"Well child ye get bathed and dressed then we can get started with your day. Oh and we shall continue the conversation when ye return" Said Meeka with a slight smile.

"Yes" Replied Kagome while looking a bit uncomfortable with the conversation.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha! Honey I want you to pick out your outfits for the Higurashi Ceremony! We have to leave early to make it there on time!" Yelled Queen Izayio as she stood near the stairs leading up to Inuyasha's bedroom.<p>

There was no response and she went up about two stairs. "**INUYASHA**!" Yelled the Queen as she tried to hold back her frustration.

"Mother stop yelling you're giving me a headache!" Replied Inuyasha as he made his way down the stairs gently rubbing his now sore ears.

"I wouldn't have to yell if you wouldn't ignore me" Said Izayio with her arms folded across her chest.

"Mom I have excellent hearing, I clearly heard you the first time and why are we leaving so early! Did you forget that Kikyo is coming?" Yelled Inuyasha in frustration.

"Yes the Ceremony is in two days but it is supposed to be a couple of thousand people in attendance, we need to be there on time to make sure we can find our seats and to give our respect and our gift to Kagome" Said Izayio in a calm voice.

"Okay you're forgetting the **BIG **picture, Ki-ki-yo is coming and what gift are you talking about Mother?" Said Inuyasha while looking down on his Mother like she was a child that couldn't understand.

Izayio scowled slightly. "Inuyasha I am not a 5 year old and I can comprehend and I'm not telling you what the gift is because you will probably just get mad."

Inuyasha looked very confused by his mother's words. "What do you mean I'll just get mad?"

Izayio looked away from her son for a moment to gain her thoughts. "Honey just get everything packed and ready"

Inuyasha was silent. "Even so, Kikyo will still arrive at our kingdom within two days. I have to see Kikyo mother and I will see her. Even if that means not attending the ceremony"

He abruptly turned away from his mother and went back into his room. As he nearly made his way to his bed a strong and sharp pain in his chest caused him to collapse. He instinctively held his heart.

_You can calm the fuck down already. Kikyo is my destined soul mate and I will see her_

**"****Kagome" Said his demon calmly**

_"__Kikyo" Said Inuyasha as he felt the pain increase_

**"****Kagome" Said the demon once more and the pain subsided**

_"__Kikyo" Said Inuyasha defiantly_

**_"_****Kagome!" Roared his inner voice and Inuyasha gasped loudly in pain.**

_"__I heard you the first fucking time!" Screamed Inuyasha as he rolled on the floor in pain._

* * *

><p>Kagome exited the bathing room feeling fresh and rejuvenated. Meeka was standing a few feet away waiting on her. Meeka led Kagome outside and towards the private Lady Hitonii garden where the ceremony would be held. Kagome was very relieved that Meeka didn't bring up their previous conversation. It was a bright and sunny day outside and the whole yard was lined with the falling petals of the Cherry Blossom Trees. Kagome's mood was instantly brightened when she stepped foot into the garden.<p>

She felt calm relaxed and beautiful. She was wearing a short baby blue kimono with a big bow in the back that showed off her flawless legs. Her hair was in her usual high bun and it made her face look very calm and young. They walked for a few more minutes until they were in the heart of the garden and Kagome saw thousands of chairs aligned in a circle around the big sacred pond. She then saw Hojo instructing other men where to put chairs at.

_I haven't seen Hojo _in a while Thought Kagome as she slowly walked past him_. I should speak to him_

She walked over to Hojo and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, how have you been?" She said in a soft voice.

Hojo looked rather surprised that she was even talking to him. "Hi Kagome… I haven't talked to you in a while" Said Hojo shyly.

"Yeah, I guess I've been focused on myself and haven't been considering how other people felt, I'm sorry" Said Kagome with a sincere smile.

"It's okay" Said Hojo as he beamed her a bright smile. "So, I hear you're not marrying Naraku anymore"

_Wow word gets around fast! _"I've come to my senses and-"

Just then she felt warm arms wrapped around her. She was slightly confused until she realized that Hojo was hugging her ever so affectionately. It felt so right but at the same time so… wrong.

"Kagome" Said Hojo in a low voice that was almost inaudible.

"Yes" Replied Kagome as she turned a pretty shade of pink.

"I'm so happy… I'm so relieved… I couldn't live with myself knowing that you were going to marry Naraku."

Kagome looked into his eyes and she saw so much love and compassion. However, she had only seen that look once before and she instantly felt uncomfortable. She quickly looked away from him and tried not to make eye contact with him.

_Inuyasha_

Hojo bent down and gently brushed her bangs out of her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"I gotta get your Ceremony prepared. Can we talk later? We have a lot to catch up on" Said Hojo with a charming smile.

Kagome nodded in compliance because words could not even come to mind. Her heart silently ached as if she had almost done something wrong.

"Ok see you later then!" Said Hojo as he waved goodbye to Kagome.

She then had an image of a very familiar half demon. _I guess, some things are just not meant to be. So why do I still have feelings for him when I know the outcome of this_

"Aye so is this why ye did not want to marry Naraku?" Asked Meeka with one eyebrow raised.

Kagome jumped at her presence. "Meeka! **No**, were just good friends is all! And where did you come from?"

"Where did I come from? Well child I should be asking ye that! I thought ye were following me so I can show ye where to enter the pond for the ceremony but ye where flirting with that knight" Said Meeka with a smirk.

"We were not flirting!" Yelled Kagome as she turned redder from embarrassment.

_Maybe I should consider having a relationship with Hojo, after all I and Inuyasha can never be together. Thought Kagome sadly._

* * *

><p>Inuyasha laid in his plush bed lazily and gently sniffed the large vase of Cherry Blossoms that Miroku had brought earlier.<p>

_At least it's quite _Thought Inuyasha as he inhaled the sweet aroma.

There was a firm knock at Inuyasha's door and he groaned out in annoyance. "What is it?"

"Your highness you have a-" Said a guard from the other side of the door.

Inuyasha cut him off quickly. "I don't want to see anyone, tell them to leave"

"Inuyasha is that how you feel? You do not wish to see me?" Said a soft voice from behind the door.

Inuyasha instantly recognized the voice and nearly fell as he rushed to open the door. "Kikyo" He instantly wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug.

Inuyasha awaited to see how his inner demon would respond however, it remained utterly silent.

The guard bowed in respect and left the two engaged couples. In front of him stood his love, she was a very attractive young woman with deep mocha brown eyes. Her hair nearly reached the ground but she always wore it in a low ponytail with a white bow. She wore the traditional white and red clothing of a priestess. Her face was serious yet she was a classic beauty. Kikyo was born a priestess and she used her powers to help others in need. She was an excellent and master archer who many demons feared and also hated.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?" Asked Kikyo as she stepped closer towards him.

"No, you just surprised me is all" He gently rested his head on her breasts. "I wasn't expecting you for a couple of days But, I'm glad you're here, I've missed you dearly"

"I got out of training early and I wanted to surprise you"

Inuyasha gently kissed her fully on the lips and he wrapped his arms around her tighter as he inhaled her vanilla scent. Inuyasha broke the hug and stared into her big brown eyes for a moment.

"Kikyo I know you just got here, and I'm so happy to be with you right now… but my mother is making me go to that Renewal Ceremony at the Higurashi kingdom. I want you to attend as well. I would love it if I could spend some time with you."

"Yes I will attend with you. I've heard many things about the Higurashi Kingdom and I've actually never been there. Also the great priestess Hitonii is expected to appear and speak to the chosen first born child. That should be very interesting." Said Kikyo with a small smile.

At that moment Inuyasha felt complete. He was happier than ever and nothing could ruin his mood.

"Kikyo I love you so much. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Inuyasha kissed her passionately on the lips and Kikyo slowly pulled away from the kiss.

"Inuyasha… have you been looking in on the whereabouts of the jewel?" Asked Kikyo as she slowly put a little space between herself and him.

Inuyasha's smile and happy mood slowly faded. "Kikyo… I haven't had the time"

"Inuyasha in order for us to be together you must become a full human. The Shikon no Tama is the only thing that is capable of completing such a task" Kikyo gently caressed his cheek.

"Kikyo… No one has seen or heard of the jewel in centuries"

"Inuyasha the Great Priestess Hitonii lost her life in a battle as she fought off countless demons. She had sworn to protect the Shikon Jewel with her life and she did so. As she defeated the last of the demons she sent the jewel somewhere in the Higurashi Royal Castle."

Inuyasha began to get slightly irritated. "Kikyo that happened over 800 years ago and no one in the Higurashi Kingdom have found the jewel"

Kikyo looked saddened by her fiancée's words. "Inuyasha do you not wish to be with me?"

"Kikyo you know I would do anything for you, I love you" Said Inuyasha with all seriousness in his eyes.

"If you love me as you claim you would find the jewel so we can be together."

Inuyasha's ears stuck close to his head and he looked frustrated. "Kikyo… why can't… why can't I stay a half demon?"

Kikyo looked surprised. "Inuyasha I am a priestess of high power and respect. I cannot be with a demon of any kind. That's why you must become a human so I can be with you."

Inuyasha remained silent and looked away from his fiancée, Kikyo immediately sensed the tension.

"Inuyasha you don't want to become a human?"

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "I'll do anything to be with you Kikyo"

Kikyo embraced the half demon and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Inuyasha… you won't regret this, I promise"

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and Naraku slowly walked to the throne where his Father awaited him.<p>

_Kagome, this will be the biggest mistake you would have ever made. You and everyone else will undoubtedly suffer. Everything's coming together and soon I shall have my revenge. _

Naraku walked into the dimly lit room and made his way to the throne and sat next to his father.

"Father I have a plan. But it will take precise timing. If I fail at executing this I may lose my life in the process." Said Naraku.

"Son… I will give you all that you may require" Said the King

"Alright then, I require a couple thousand demons is all" Said Naraku with a wicked smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop, Whoop! So, give me your thoughts, how did you guys like this chapter?<strong>

**How do you guys feel about Hojo's affection for Kagome? In a lot of other fan fic's Hojo is the bad guy, NOT IN HERE THOUGH lol. Hojo is a sweet a caring young man destined for a larger purpose!**

**So, can anyone peep out Kikyo already and her feelings toward Inuyasha? And you know the Shikon no Tama has to be within this story!**

**What is that devious Naraku planning?**

**And why was Inuyasha's inner demon silent when he was in the presence of Kikyo? **

**R&R Everyone and Stay tuned! **


	11. Destined soul mate

Kagome tiredly turned on her right side as tried to savor the last few minutes of sleep. The sun's bright rays showed underneath her long emerald green drapes. There was a firm knock on the door and Kagome wanted to go hide somewhere. She automatically knew who it was because no one ever bothered her in the morning except her. The door opened and Kagome heard footsteps heading in her direction.

"Child, why do ye continue to attempt to sleep late when you know I always get you up?" Asked Meeka with a slight chuckle.

Kagome groaned loudly and slowly sat up in her bed. "What do I have to do today?"

"Well…" Meeka looked on a small piece of paper in her hand." You have one task. Then the rest of the day is pampering for the Ceremony tomorrow."

Kagome stretched her arms and legs. "Okay today should be nice. So what's this one task?"

Meeka smiled. "Attend breakfast"

"Oh that's it? This day is gonna be awesome!" Said Kagome with a bright smile.

"Well… the problem is… your 30 minutes late already."

"Dammit!" Kagome rushed out the bed nearly tripping on her bed sheets in the process. "Why didn't you wake me up!"

Meeka eyeballed her. "Child I am 65 years old, I wake up at 5 in the morning. I believe ye are more than capable of waking yourself up"

Kagome rolled her eyes at Meeka's words and rushed down to the bathing quarters. She took a 10 minute bath and put on a loose pink and yellow kimono that was placed there before she got there.

_Meeka knew I was going to be late. That's why she had my clothes picked out already!_

Kagome rushed out of the bathing quarters looking quite pretty even though she hadn't went all out like she usually does. The pink and yellow kimono made her complexion look brighter and she didn't have time to comb her hair so she just had it down for the first time in who knows when. She looked very natural and she even caught the attention of some passing servants.

Kagome raced to the dining hall and opened the big oak doors. To her surprise there was no one there. Sure she was late but her Father would never leave and not inform her. If anything he would wait for her to show up, yell at her, then leave. Kagome saw a servant and decided to ask her about the whereabouts of her family.

"Excuse me, have you seen the King?" Asked Kagome while trying to catch her breath.

"Your highness they are in the West dining room" Said the woman.

"Thank you"

The woman bowed and Kagome once again raced to the West dining hall.

_Why would father pick the West dining hall to have breakfast at? That hall is only used for special occasions. Well maybe he's just in a fancy mood today since the ceremony is tomorrow night._

five minutes later Kagome arrived at the West dining hall she stopped outside the big white and gold doors to catch her breath.

_Alright I need to get my lie together. I was late because… I couldn't find anything to wear? Nah. I have a million clothes… I got it! I was on my way to the dining hall and a maid bumped into me spilling food on me so, I had to get washed up again and find more clothes. __**PERFECT! **_

Kagome smoothed down her kimono and entered the dining hall. "Father I'm really sorry, I was-" Kagome couldn't even finish her sentence. She took a good look around the hall and was caught off guard at the visitors that were sitting at the table with her family. She was even more shocked to see her sickly mother at the table as well.

Kagome blinked hard twice. "Forgive me for my tardiness" She bowed at the guests and took a seat next to her mother.

Kagome took a quick glance around the table and saw her Mother, Father, and Brother. On the other side of the table was Queen Izayio, King Inu'Tashio, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and sitting right in front of her was a woman that she only met once before. **Priestess Kikyo**.

She tried hard to control her emotions and tried desperately not to make eye contact with the very handsome half demon that now sat in front of her.

Inuyasha's heart began to race as he inhaled the sweet scent of Kagome. _Cherry Blossoms_ Thought Inuyasha as he squirmed a little in his seat. Oddly, he felt calm and relaxed. Over the last couple of days he had literally been on edge and very fidgety but, now he was calmer than ever.

"It's quite okay honey, we girls do need our beauty rest" Said the flawless Izayio.

The atmosphere seemed to get just a tab bit tense and everyone could feel it.

"So Kagome are you excited?" Asked King Inu'Tashio as he tried to brighten the silence.

"Yes, I'm very nervous though. Tomorrow will be one of the most important days of my life"

"Indeed" Said Inu'Tashio with a smile.

Kagome took a quick glance around the table. "Have you already eaten?"

Souta smirked. "No, we were kinda waiting on you"

Kagome laughed nervously. "I sincerely apologize once again for my tardiness"

Just then a servant entered the room. "Good morning everyone, are we ready to eat?"

King Kaiyo smiled. "Yes we are ready now."

"Alright then your majesty, the food shall be ready shortly." The servant bowed and left the room.

"So, why did you guys come so early?" Asked Kagome with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

Sesshomaru frowned slightly at her words._ You read my mind_

"Well we wanted to get here early to see you prepare. And I and your mother had some catching up to do. I'm sure you are aware that a lot of people from all across the country are attending. Plus I just love to be on time!" Said Izayio with a chirpy smile.

Kagome nodded her head in response. The room got a little silent.

Kikyo stared hard at the woman sitting in front of her that resembled her rather well. _This girl… Kagome… I sense purity in her. Its faint but I can feel spiritual power… is she a priestess? thought Kikyo_

"Oh, forgive my son's rudeness" Izayio looked down to Inuyasha who appeared to be day dreaming while staring into Kagome's eyes. "Son, please introduce your fiancé to everyone"

Inuyasha instantly snapped out of his trance. "Yes, how rude of me" He turned to Kikyo and smiled sweetly. "This is my fiancé Kikyo Mureno"

Naiomi smiled brightly. "My, it's been quite some time since I have seen you Kikyo and you have just blossomed into a beautiful young lady"

"Thank you very much your Majesty, your flattering me way too much" Said Kikyo with a small smile.

_She pretty, she has manners, good vocabulary, proper etiquette. I can see why Inuyasha would be attracted to her _Thought Kagome sadly as she took a sip of water.

The room got silence once more

Kagome shifted rather uncomfortably. _What is she staring at? I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot the last time we met but this is just plain rude._ Thought Kagome as she courageously stared back into Kikyo's mocha brown eyes.

Inuyasha shifted anxiously in his seat._ I have to know _So, Lady Kagome, how do you feel about the recent cancelation of your wedding?"

Inu'Tashio shot Inuyasha a death glare and his mother looked highly embarrassed.

_Is that all you really wanted to know Inuyasha? _"Well, Prince Inuyasha I am actually quite relieved. I can focus on more important priorities like the renewing ceremony" Replied Kagome politely.

For some odd reason a huge cloud of relief poured down upon his body. _I'm glad she's not marrying that scumbag_

"So Inuyasha… you and Priestess Kikyo have been engaged for quite some time now. When do you intend on getting married and **mating**?" Asked Kagome as she put emphasis on the sentence.

Inuyasha's smile faded and Kikyo scowled slightly at her words. Souta turned a soft shade of pink and took a large gulp of juice while everyone at the table stared at the young couple waiting for an answer.

"I think that's an inappropriate question to ask" Shot Kikyo

Inuyasha stared in shock at his fiancé. Never had he seen her act so aggressively toward another woman.

"Ladies-" Began Kaiyo

"I don't think it's inappropriate at all" Shot Kagome as she gave Kikyo a cold stare. "We are all adults at this table" Kagome took a quick glance at Souta. "And I believe my younger brother is not oblivious to what happened between a man and a woman."

Souta took another rather large gulp of juice as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "I and Kikyo are simply waiting for the right moment is all, we do want to rush things"

Kagome smiled defiantly. "I do believe you've been engaged for over two years, that's quite a long time even in demon culture"

"She has a point" Added in Sesshomaru as he took a sip of wine.

Inu'Tashio gave his older son a cold stare

"Kagome-" began Kaiyo

**"Breakfast is served!" **Announced the chef. Three servants came in and brought everyone a plate.

Kagome was happy that she had the last word and that surprisingly, Sesshomaru even backed her up. From that point on the two families had polite conversation while eating.

_Kagome…_ Inuyasha glanced at her. _She does resemble Kikyo… but their so different. _Inuyasha took a closer look at her and looked into her bright bubbly brown eyes. They were filled with life and love. _She's such a beautiful girl. _Inuyasha looked at her full pink lips and her long thick hair that laid gently over her shoulders. _What the hell am I sayin? My fiancée is sitting right next to me! _

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and saw a beautiful woman. He took a quick and brief glance at Kagome and his began to beat rapidly.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Asked Kikyo softly

**_THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP_**

Inuyasha stood abruptly causing everyone to look at him. "Please excuse me" he quickly exited the room and began to calm his heart.

_Don't start, not know _Inuyasha placed his hands on his head as he felt the ragging head ache soon returning.

* * *

><p>Everyone looked shocked as they just witnessed Inuyasha abruptly and without reason exit the room. "Please forgive my son's rudeness" Said Inu'Tashio as he stood up. "I shall return shortly with him"<p>

Inu'Tashio proceeded towards the door.

_It looked as though he was sick _Thought Kagome as she scooped a small pile of rice into her mouth. _I hope he's okay_

"Inuyasha you cannot just leave without giving reason it's highly rude and-" Inu'Tashio stopped mid-sentence as he saw his youngest son sitting against the wall with blood red eyes.

Inu'Tashio approached him cautiously. "Inuyasha can you hear me?"

Inuyasha growled lowly and did not say anything.

"Inuyasha I need you to calm down so we can talk about some things okay?" Said InuTashio calmly as he continued to approach him.

Inuyasha began to breathe heavily. **"Mate"**

_He must be referring to Kikyo?_

Inu'Tashio bent down and the two were now at eye level with each other. He grabbed Inuyasha's index finger and placed it on the crescent on his forehead. Within seconds Inuyasha's blood red eyes turned back to their usual shade of golden amber.

"What did you do?" Asked Inuyasha as he stared into his Fathers eyes.

"I temporarily sealed your demons will to call to its mate" Replied Inu'Tashio in a serious tone.

"My mate" Said Inuyasha lowly as he stared at the ground.

"Maybe you should inform Kikyo that you two need to set a date for the wedding, your inner demon will not wait for long and… it may act on its own accord if left unchecked." Stated Inu'Tashio

Inuyasha chuckled dryly. "I don't need to tell Kikyo anything"

For the first time in a long time the Great Dog demon looked utterly confused. "What do you mean son, the call is for Kikyo… **right?**"

Inuyasha balled his hands into a tight fists at his sides. "No dad, the call was for…"

"**Kagome"**

* * *

><p><strong>So, this chapter was nearly 6,000 words at first but, like I said, I'm going to continue to break them down so the readers can have a better time taking in everything that is happening within each chapter. So give me your thoughts?<strong>

**Did you guys like Kagome and Kikyo's mini disagreement?**

**How about Sesshomaru, who actually hasn't had a major part in the story yet speaking up on Kagome's behalf?**

**And what's gonna happen now that Inuyasha has confided within his father that the mate call was indeed for KAGOME and not his soon to be wife, KIKYO?**

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE! :-)**


	12. Coming to terms with Reality

Kagome walked into her favorite part of the Higurashi Lillie garden and rested underneath a rather large pale Cherry Blossom tree. The sun was bright in the sky and there was a nice gentle breeze.

It was now noon and Kagome couldn't help but wonder about a certain half-demon.

_King Inu'Tashio said that Inuyasha had fallen violently ill and will retire to his room for the rest of the day. I thought Demons couldn't get sick though? Well, I guess everyone has a weakness. _

Kagome stared up at the vivid blue sky. _You looked at me with so much love, admiration, and affection. Or, maybe I was just imagining all of that. You even admitted that your actions were inappropriate for someone who is soon to be married so, why do I still have this feeling that we… that we were meant to be something more. Something more than just allied kingdoms, something more than acquaints, and something more than friends. _

Kagome closed her eyes tightly as she tried to control her emotions but, they got the better of her. She gently touched her cheeks and felt immense wetness on them.

_Are these tears of anger or tears of love? _

* * *

><p>Inuyasha laid upon his lush bed as thoughts swarmed his mind uncontrollably.<p>

"Inuyasha I cannot believe you did not inform me of this earlier!" Said Inu'Tashio frantically as he paced the large room.

"Father, stop panicking, your making me nervous and I already know what's going to happen" Said Inuyasha awfully calmly.

"Please, enlighten me" Said Inu'Tashio as he took a seat on the bed.

"I'm just going to ignore the bastard"

Inu'Tashio chuckled hard at his words.

However, Inuyasha was not amused. "What's so funny?"

Inu'Tashio smiled. "My dear boy, have you not learned anything from the literature I had you read as a child growing up?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Yes, I wasted two hours of my life every weekend reading them as you instructed"

"Then you should know full well that you cannot simply ignore the call to your destined mate, no demon has ever ignored it for a long period of time and you know the consequences of doing so correct?"

"Yes, the demon will take over and go on a blood thirsty rampage until it finds its mate"

InuTashio clapped twice. "Well, I think you just solved your dilemma"

Inuyasha looked annoyed. "My problems not solved Father! There has to be some other way around this, I… I love Kikyo and I want to marry her"

"That's what your mind is telling you but, I'm sure your body is telling a completely different story" Said InuTashio with concern filling his eyes.

Inuyasha blushed. "I don't want those feelings about Kagome, they just… they just won't go away!"

"Son, that's because they are feelings from your heart and soul. The mind can be very persuasive however, the heart always wins, don't forget that" Said the king wisely.

"I don't know dad" Inuyasha sighed heavily. "When I'm around Kikyo I'm honestly happy but, when I see Kagome…" Inuyasha began to tap his foot uncontrollable. "**I just get this rush of adrenaline, my palms get sweaty, my heart beats fast, and I constantly have to constrain myself because all I wanna do is-"**

Inu'Tashio placed a warm hand upon his shoulder. "It's okay son, I am a man too" He chuckled warmly. "That's exactly how I felt when I first met your mother"

Inuyasha returned the smile. "So, back then human and demon marriages weren't very accepting, what made you actually listen to the call?"

"True, I honestly did not want anything to do with humans. I thought they were merely cattle that were occupying valuable space back then…"

**_Flashback_**

"Your Majesty, the humans have arrived like they said, I will have guards posted at all times during and outside of the meeting just in case they gain a little bit of courage today" Said a knight as he bowed respectfully.

"That will not be needed, they are merely humans, I could kill everyone within the room within a second if I pleased" Said Inu'Tashio in return as he walked down the long hallway.

A few moments later he arrived at the room where the conference would be held.

"Your Majesty!" Said a small cat demon. "I have arranged a treaty to propose to the humans just as you instructed. I believe the treaty is very reasonable and will stop these annoying encounters"

InuTashio grabbed the small letter from the demon and quickly skimmed over it. "The treaty sounds reasonable, if they humans do not accept they will prove to be fools indeed."

Inu'Tashio entered the great sphere shaped room and assumed his seat directly in the center as he awaited his guests. A few moments later the human kingdom of Eron entered the room.

_They sure brought a rather large entourage_ Thought Inu'Tashio as about 20 humans entered the room.

A few seconds went by and everyone took their rightful seats.

"King Inu'Tashio of the Western Lands, I believe we still are having a problem with your demons crossing over into human territory"

"Well, It's nice to see you again King Sunsona, how are you?" Replied Inu'Tashio as he tried to contain his growing anger. _He shows no respect what so ever, I should rip his throat out now and be done with this matter._

"To be frank, I am only here to speak about business, I could care less about manners" Said Sunsona in a blunt tone.

Inu'Tashio chuckled dryly as he stared into his vivid blue eyes. Sunsona was indeed a fine King however, he lacked judgment which was crucial in situations like these and his people often suffered because of this.

"**Fine, let's put manners aside then**" His eyes instantly grew a dark shade of amber. "**I am quite tired of you filthy cattle, your ignorance and attitude is slowly fueling my hatred I have towards you creatures."**

Sunsona's blue eyes burned with fury. "**You**-"

Just then the big oak doors opened abruptly.

Inu'Tashio shot a quick glance in the direction and his eyes turned blood red. "**Who dares to interrupt this meeting?"**

Immediately a young woman entered the room and bowed greatly at Inu'Tashio's feet.

"Please forgive my tardiness and rudeness. I am Princess Izayio, daughter of King Sunsona"

Inu'Tashio stared down upon the woman that bowed so greatly to him. She was wearing a long soft pink kimono that pooled around her small body. Her long silky tresses flowed with every movement and her soft voice sung so desperately to him. She looked so small and fragile, like he could crush her just by simply by touching her.

"Princess Izayio" Said Inu'Tashio in a soft tone as his eyes turned back to its normal shade of amber. Fascination soon took over his senses as he became intrigued with the young human that stood before him. Her big brown eyes calmed him and her plush lips silently yearned for them to be kissed.

He directed his attention back towards her father. "Your daughter has just saved your life, you should be grateful"

The woman rose from her bow and quickly assumed a seat next to her father. "Lord Inu'Tashio, we have not come to fight, we have merely come to talk" Said Izayio as her big brown eyes pleaded to be heard.

"Continue" Said Inu'Tashio as he listened carefully.

"The villagers that live on the outskirts of our territory are constantly being attacked, women and children included. Because of these incidents a lot of our people have fled to the safety of the inner palace and we cannot accommodate all of them and maintain our food supplies." The woman paused momentarily. "If we can eliminate this fear within our people's heart they will be more open to expanding and cultivate the land once again"

The room got silent as Inu'Tashio stared into her eyes. "You're saying you would like me to make a law within my kingdom that forbids demons from eating humans and from stepping a foot into your territory even if it is the outskirts, correct"

"Correct" Said Izayio bravely.

"My my, you sure are a very charismatic young human" Inu'Tashio glanced at her father who seemed to be infuriated at her words. "Is there something wrong? You do not looked pleased by your daughters proposal"

"My daughter is a young girl that need to know her place" He shot her a deadly glare. "You are not to speak anymore"

"But Father-" Began Izayio

"Enough!" Roared Sunsona as he saw tears begin to form in her eyes.

The room got oddly silent and quickly wiped away a stray tear.

Sunsona got up and handed Inu'Tashio a paper. "This is the proposal we have come up"

Inu'Tashio slowly read over the treaty and within seconds crumpled it on the floor. "You expect me to accept to signing over 1/3 of my territory for population purposes? That's ridiculous, your daughter's proposal makes more sense and I will be willing to negotiate with those terms."

"It's not ridiculous when your filthy demons keep eating my citizens! We have been nothing but a food supply for your blood thirsty monsters for way too long! You probably wouldn't even hold up your end of the treaty! " Roared Sunsona

"You might want to consider lowering your tone, Please, do not confuse me with a weak demon." Said Inu'Tashio clamly. "However," He turned his focus on the stunning Izayio. "Your Father will be the downfall of your kingdom, it has nothing to do with me or my demons."

"That will never happen" yelled Sunsona as he rose from his seat adjourning the meeting. "I'm not sending my people back to the outskirts just to have you not hold up your end of the deal, we have nothing more to discuss"

"Father!" Pleaded Izayio as he roughly yanked her by the arm.

"You have one more time to defy me and I will banish you!" Yelled Sunsona as he yanked her harder this time causing tears to flow freely down her face.

Everyone quickly fled the meeting leaving Inu'Tashio in the room. A few moments later there was a firm knock on the door and Sesshomaru entered.

"Father, why do you waste your time with those mortals? Why can't we just send in a squad to annihilate them all within a single night?"

"Because we have class and we are not ruthless killers" Replied Inu'Tashio as he appeared to be in deep thought.

"Sesshomaru, leave me be for a moment"

Sesshomaru bowed respectfully. "As you wish"

The big oak doors closed behind Sesshomaru and Inu'Tashio could barely keep his composure. As he silently muttered her name. "**Princess Izayio**"

**THUMP, (Heart racing)**

**THUMP,**

** THUMP,**

** THUMP**

**"****MATE"**

**End of flashback**

"Do you see son, I knew from the very first moment I saw Izayio that we were destined to be together, After that day I constantly came up with excuses to go to her kingdom just so I could be near her and when Sunsona finally realized our feelings for one another he immediately tried to arrange a marriage for Izayio to any **human** suitor that he found acceptable." Inu'Tashio paused for a moment as he recalled that very painful day

**Flashback**

Inu'Tashio sat in the dark room that smelled exactly like the woman that he loved so dearly. He inhaled the sweet smell of strawberries mixed with a hint of kiwi. Instantly the door flung open with an overly upset Izayio.

She instantly ran into his arms for comfort and support. "Inu'Tashio, my Father" She chocked out between sobs.

Inu'Tashio gently kissed her on her forehead. "Calm down Izayio, what has happened?"

Inu'Tashio stared into her big sad brown eyes. "My Father has arranged a marriage between I and King Jono, he won't accept no for an answer!"

The bright and elegant moonlight glimmered brightly within the room. "Izayio you are my destined mate, no other man is worthy of you" Said Inu'Tashio as he placed a loving kiss upon her lips.

"**I knew something was going on, I just needed enough evidence**" Said a harsh voice from the doorway

Izayio and Inu'Tashio looked to see Sunsona along with four other knights.

Izayio bravely stood in front of Inu'Tashio. "Father, I love this man! I do not want to marry anyone else!"

"That is **not** your decision!" Spat Sunsona "This whole time you have been seeing this file beast! lying to me in my face! lying to our people! **I should have you hanged for treason for your deeds!"**

"You shall not lay a hand upon her, she is my destined mate and no other being shall have her" Said Inu'Tashio as his eyes glowed blood red.

"Izayio will never be with a demon while I still walk this Earth!" Yelled Sunsoa as he unsheathed his sword.

Tears ran freely down Izayio's face. "Please Father"

"**Kill him!**" Commanded Sunsona as his knights charged for Inu'Tashio.

Within seconds Inu'Tashio had his arms wrapped securely around Izayio and he leapt out of the window transforming into his true form.

Sunsona and his men stood in shock as they watched the Great dog demon in his true form escape.

After a few moments of flying Inu'Tashio landed near a secluded pond. He listened intently and heard the soft snores of his destined mate. She was nestled comfortably within his thick fur and it was clear that she had cried herself to sleep while they were flying. He transformed once again and was now holding Izayio within his arms.

_I have finally found my true soul mate, I will protect you with my life_

Inu'Tashio gently placed a loving kiss upon her lips and her big brown eyes slowly opened. "Is this a dream?" Asked Izayio as she stared into amber eyes.

"No, this is real" Said Inu'Tashio as he gently placed her on her feet.

"He will rage war, he will never let you have me" Said Izayio with tears in her eyes.

"Let him then" Inu'Tashio removed his armor and stepped closer to Izayio. "Izayiio I love you with all of my heart and soul, I wish to make you my mate, **right here**, **right now**"

Izayio blushed a deep shade of pink as her mind processed his words. "I-"

Inu'Tashio cut her off by placing a deep kiss on her lips. "Don't be afraid, I will forever be with you"

**End of flashback**

"True love knows no boundary son, you just have to accept it" Said Inu'Tashio

"So… How do I tell Kagome that she is my destined soul mate? What if she doesn't even want to be my soul mate? What am I gonna tell Kikyo?"

Inu'Tashio pulled him into a comforting hug. "Kagome already knows but, is probably in denial just like you and Kikyo… You just have to find the right time to tell her son. There is no way of getting around this"

_Kagome is the woman I'm destined to be with, I… I don't know If I can accept that Father_

* * *

><p>It was a bright sunny day outside and the sky was filled with the beautiful cherry blossom petals. Queen Naiomi sat in a chair as she let the warm breeze flow through her long wavy hair. This was the first time in months that she had enough strength to sit up and even go outside.<p>

_I don't know how long I have left… but I am determined to make the best of it_

Just then Queen Izayio came and sat alongside a bench that was next to her. The two women sat in silence for a few moments and just enjoyed the weather and environment.

Izayio looked up into the clouds and smiled. "It's been an awhile Naiomi"

"Yes it has Izayio"

The two women were silent once more.

"Izayio, I'm dying. Sometimes I wonder how things would be if I weren't dying… sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I had already died." Said Naiomi with a sad chuckle.

Izayio looked at her and smiled brightly. "Your body is dying, but your spirit will prevail. Naiomi you're a strong woman, I look up to you in many ways, when I and Inu'Tashio first married I had to deal with so much criticism… so much hate… so many lies. I was very alone and sad for many years. But when Kaiyo took the throne all of that changed. Inu'Tashio became more social and accepting with humans and even befriended Kaiyo.

Inu'Tashio never admitted it but I think he hated humans for a while. And when you married Kaiyo I felt an instant connection between us. I knew that you were going to be my best friend. You helped me through so many hard times in my life. Now it's time for me to return the favor." Said Izayio with a warm smile.

Naiomi nodded and the two grew silent once more.

"So how is your family?" Asked Izayio while trying to get off the subject of her friend's health.

"Well… I and Kaiyo's relationship has been strained a little. He still has a kingdom to run and it's hard for him to do that with an ill wife." Naiomi fought the urge to cry. "Souta, my baby, he won't even come see me."

"Naiomi we all have our bad points that we must bear. My son's hate me for different reasons, And I don't think Sesshomaru will ever truly accept me as his step mother even though it's been well over 400 years since I and Inu'Tashio have been married."

Both women sighed. The breeze was gentle and calming. Izayio had a curious look on her face.

"Now what did happen between Kagome and Naraku? I don't mean to be rude but…"

"No it's perfectly fine Izayio, You're a good friend of mine and I would tell you anything." Said Naiomi with a smile. "Well, you have to promise not to tell anyone"

"I promise" Said Izayio with a serious face.

Naiomi shook her head slowly. "I didn't see the signs, he was such a nice and presentable man when the doors were open however, when the doors closed that was a different story"

"Did he do something to Kagome?" Asked Izayio with sad eyes.

Naiomi broke down into tears. "**He was hitting my little girl**!" Yelled Naiomi as cried into her friend's kimono.

Shock poured onto Izayio's face. "He was hitting her? But, why didn't Kagome say anything about this sooner?"

"She was afraid that Reukotsu would rage war on our kingdom" Cried Naiomi

"Hell, Reukotsu is not that foolish. He would be smart enough to know that we along with Miroku's kingdom would have quickly come to your aid."

"Izayio I feel so guilty, I should have seen the signs before now"

Izayio hugged her friend tightly. "As parents we all make mistakes, they only thing we can do is fix them and move on, you are a great mother and Kagome is a sweet girl. She could never look down upon you Naiomi"

"Okay" Replied Naiomi as she wiped away her tears and slowed her sobbing. "Just don't tell anyone, even Inu'Tashio okay?"

"Okay" Responded Izayio as the two sat in a comfortable silence enjoying the rest of the scenery.

* * *

><p>The day went on and night soon came. This night was different than any other night, countless stars filled the sky and the moon shined brighter than ever as it illuminated every object.<p>

Kagome walked down the dimly lit hallway as she went to the bathing chambers. She was slightly tired but she knew that she had to get ready for her big day tomorrow. Just as she arrived at the bathing quarters she saw a figure walking towards her. She couldn't decipher who it was because the halls were so dim. The figure proceeded to walk towards her and as the person got closer she saw who it was. **Kikyo** . She had on a long loose fitting white kimono and Kagome could tell that she had just gotten done bathing and was probably on her way to bed. She had her long silky hair down and for the first time Kagome noticed how stunning this girl really was.

Kagome took in her porcelain skin, deep mocha eyes, long shiny silky hair, and Kagome even noticed that she had quite a nice figure when her priestess attire came off. Kagome felt a pang of jealously and anger course throughout her body and she quickly tried to calm herself down.

The two women walked right past each other and no one said a word.

_Talk about rude! You are staying underneath my roof, the least you can do is speak _Thought Kagome angrily.

Kagome continued to walk but Kikyo stopped right in her tracks.

"Kagome" Called Kikyo in a monotone voice.

Kagome stopped but didn't turn around to acknowledge her. The hall got awkwardly silent and Kagome could feel the tension between the two.

Kikyo did not turn around either but she could tell that Kagome was listening. "You should control your emotions better. I do not care nor wish to know what you think of me but unfortunately a priestess of my power cannot help but sense auras. I know you dislike me."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly but she did not speak.

"**That's okay, because I personally do not like you either**." Kikyo proceeded to walk away.

Kagome just stood there for a few moments until she was sure that Kikyo was gone.

_She's bold. But she did state the truth. I can now kinda see why Inuyasha likes her. She's beautiful and upfront… just like him. Sure she can be a bitch when she wants too but I guess that's what he likes. _Kagome continued to walk to the bathing chambers and she got there a few moments later. She entered the room and there were three servants already in the room. They bowed to her and instructed her to get undressed so the pampering could begin.

Kagome soaked in the hot calming water that was filled with different oils and minerals. A woman was combing through her long thick tresses, one woman was messaging her hands and the last woman was messaging her feet. Kagome allowed her thoughts to consume her as she continued to soak in the steamy water.

_Kikyo said she could feel auras, so does that mean she could feel my jealousy and anger towards her? I must really look like a fool._

Kagome allowed a single tear to fall from her eye. _I cant hide the feelings that I have for him, I cant stop the thoughts I have for him. My heart aches desperately for him. All this means that..._

**_I LOVE INUYASHA_**

* * *

><p>Kikyo continued to walk down the hall that led to the guest chambers.<p>

_Kagome, I sensed a large amount of sadness from your aura but, when we walked past each other I felt nothing. Like everything about you was simply gone. It takes a lot of energy and power to masks one's aura. You are a very interesting girl indeed __**Kagome Higurashi **__I believe you may be the missing __**link**__ that I've been searching for._

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop whoop! So, what do you guys think? I gave you guys a little background info on how Inu'Tashio and Izayio very first met and Izayio is now the only person other than Kagome's parents that actually knows the exact terms as to why the wedding was cancelled. (Souta does not know the exact reason)<strong>

**So, how did you guys like the scene with Kagome and Kikyo? I intend to have a lot of drama with those two! And what do you guys think Kikyo meant by saying Kagome might be the missing, "Link"?**

**Kagome has finally confessed her feelings for Inuyasha! Whoop whoop! And Inuyasha admits his attraction to her as well, what will happen next?**

**R&R to find out;)**


	13. The Renewal pt I

Thank you very much for all of your reviews! I appreciate it very much and will continue to update as often as I physically can. A lot of changes will be taking place within the story from this point on. Happy reading everyone!

* * *

><p>Kagome slept comfortably in her plush bed as she felt the rays of the intense sun shine upon her face. She immediately groaned and lazily turned over on the opposite side and continued to sleep. A few minutes went by and she noticed that Meeka did not enter her room. She found that to be very odd considering that today was the most important day of her life. Kagome sat up and looked around her room and saw that nothing was out of place. Sometimes Meeka would leave clothes out for her or leave bathing towels but there was nothing left for her. Kagome stretched out her arms and lazily got out of her bed. She scratched her head and twisted her luscious long hair into a bun and proceeded to leave her room. She opened the door and standing to the left and right of her door was two guards. Kagome stood there looking clueless.<p>

"Your Highness we have been instructed by the Majesties to stand guard over you until the ceremony is completed" Said a guard with green eyes.

"Ummm excuse me?" Said Kagome while she raised an eyebrow.

"Your Highness are you aware that there is at least 700 people are here right now and that's not counting our people, we have to ensure your safety at all costs" Said the other guard with deep brown eyes.

Kagome's eyes got big. "**700 people**! I'm not getting married!"

"The King has given us direct orders and we cannot obey them your highness" Said the guard with green eyes.

Kagome exhaled. "I don't hear anyone" Kagome looked to the left and right down the hallway. "It's a ghost town in here"

"Your Highness the King is addressing everyone in the rose garden. "You're actually not supposed to let anyone see you until later on tonight when the ceremony starts" Said the guard with the green eyes.

"So what am I supposed to do until 8 or 9 o'clock at night?" Asked Kagome with irritation in her voice.

"You have pampering to attend to for mainly all of the day, I know it may seem boring and repetitive but, just try to bare it just for a while longer" Said the guard with the brown eyes.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and pouted slightly. "Well that sounds okay I guess"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to thank you all for being in attendance to this very special ceremony<strong>!" Said King Kaiyo proudly.

The crowd applauded and there were cheers in every direction. They were in Queen Naiomi's rose garden and everyone seemed to be excited and happy. The Higurashi Royal family was sitting on the stage and even the sickly Naiomi looked quite happy and energized as she sat in a chair beside Kaiyo. Souta stood proudly next to his Father as he addressed the enormous crowd of people. It was a bright sunny day and there was a mixture of rose petals and cherry blossoms floating in the sky.

"Now, today is a very important day and today is a very busy day. Today my daughter shall speak with the great priestess Hitonni and renew our 100 year tradition of the sacred Cherry Blossom trees. I don't know if any of you are aware but, these Cherry Blossoms trees are the only trees in the land that can survive fire, water, cold, snow etc. they live year round and that is because of the 100 year tradition. The Great Priestess Hitonni gave her life to protect this kingdom from demons and promised to forever look after the royal family. Immediately after the Great Priestess death a bright light occurred and a magnificent cherry blossom tree appeared, which is the eldest in the land. Over the years countless cherry blossom trees have grown all across the land signifying the promise that Hitonni made and has kept to this day.

If the sacred tradition did not take place the trees would die and our land would die, and that is why you see Cherry blossom petals everywhere. When Kagome puts the last petal of the first Cherry blossom tree into the sacred pond the petals will not fall for another 100 years. The only, and I mean ONLY reason that these tress will shed petals again after the renewal is complete is if the Higurashi Royal family were to all die." King Kaiyo smiled "And we all know that's not happening any time soon."

The crowded applauded once more and Kaiyo raised his hand to silence them.

"Kaiyo" Said a very soft voice from beside him.

Kaiyo looked to his right at his beautiful wife. "Yes dear?"

"I would like to speak if that is okay"

"Yes, of course"

Kaiyo grabbed Naiomi by both hands and helped her out of her seat and guided her to the podium. He gently placed his arm around her waist to help her keep her balance. Souta went over to the left side of her and wrapped his arm to help his mother stand up as well.

The crowd applauded even louder as they saw that the very weak Queen Naiomi was now standing tall. That was something she could not accomplish for months now.

"Thank you everyone for attending and thank you very much for your support. Today is a day that will go down in history and I shall keep this day in my memory and in my heart. I hope that all of you will not forget either. Thank you very much." Said Naiomi with a sweet smile

The crowd applauded once more and Souta and Kaiyo helped Naiomi sit back down.

Sitting in the front row was the Takahashi Royal family. Izayio looked very happy and cheerful as usual, Inu'Tashio looked very pleased, Sesshomaru looked emotionless, Inuyasha looked fidgety, and Kikyo looked very proper and somewhat serious. They defiantly weren't the happy camper family.

"Haven't you and Father already been to this? It happens every 100 years when there is a first born girl right? And dads old as dirt just about" Said Inuyasha with a snicker.

Even the emotionless Sesshomaru had to smirk slightly at Inuyasha's words. Inu'Tashio gave Inuyasha a look that simply read, shut up

"Now, 100 years ago the Higurashi kingdom and our kingdom were allies but we were not close to them to the point where they would invite us to their kingdom for matters other than territory or trade." Said Izayio.

Inuyasha adjusted himself and tried his best to seem somewhat interested in what the Higurashi family was talking about on stage.

_I wonder where Kagome is, I haven't seen her since yesterday_ Thought Inuyasha as a vision of the gorgeous young lady popped into his mind.

Just then Inuyasha felt a hard tug on his long white hair and he immediately turned around to catch the ass hole and to his surprise his best friend was sitting behind him.

"Ahhh, I see you've got my** favorite two-dollar** whore with you today" Said Miroku in a low whisper while trying to contain his laughter as he childishly pointed towards Kikyo.

Inuyasha stale faced Miroku and Kikyo turned around and gave Miroku a cold disgusted look like he meant nothing more than the dirt on her shoes.

"Great, anything else you would like to say?" Said Inuyasha in an agitated voice as he could feel the anger radiating off of his fiancée

"She's lucky she's marrying you, otherwise I would have been gave her a piece of my mind" Said Miroku as he whispered in Inuyasha's ear. "But, look to your left"

Inuyasha looked to his left at the row of people and he saw Sango along with her family.

"Okay?" Said Inuyasha while looking unfazed

"Sango is here, she's so gorgeous" Said Miroku as he gazed at her. "I need you to talk to her for me"

Inuyasha looked irritated. "You interrupt me from actually paying attention to this stupid speech, insult Kikyo knowing well she's going to be in a crappy mood for the entire day all to get my attention to look at **Sango**? A girl that I've seen for years now? Really Miroku?"

Miroku hushed him quietly. "You know I make jokes about Kikyo every time I see her, stop acting new to this and can you talk to her for me?" Asked Miroku with pleading eyes.

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm gonna get chewed out because of you and then you want me to do a favor for you in return?** Hell no**"

"Come on Yash, I need Sango" Pleaded Miroku with big blue eyes.

Inuyasha sighed reluctantly. "Fine but, you have to do me a favor"

"What is it?"

"I need some **advice** is all, as soon as we leave the garden"

Miroku nodded solemnly at his friend's request.

* * *

><p>Kagome slowly eased herself into the steaming water and simply relaxed.<p>

I still think this is ridiculous, Father could have come up with a better alternative than having me on lock down for the entire day.

Kagome grabbed a small was towel and applied a small amount of oil and began to bathe herself.

I wonder what Inuyasha is doing? Kagome sighed heavily. I'm constantly thinking about him and he probably could care less about me

Just then Kagome heard the sliding doors open and close. "I'm fine, you may leave, thank you for your concern" Said Kagome as she dipped her head back in the water to wash her hair.

"I think you have the wrong person" Said a familiar yet very unfeminine voice. Kagome instantly tensed as her thoughts processed the situation. Someone was inside of her bathing quarters and that someone was not her usual female servants.

Kagome quickly turned around to see Hojo setting a fresh kimono down on a nearby chair. She instantly sank lower into the water to cover her body.

"Hojo what are you doing?" Commanded Kagome with anger in her voice.

Hojo respectfully turned his back to her. "I know this looks weird but, your father has instructed me to watch over you intently"

Kagome crossed her arms over her round breasts. "Watch over me intently? Hojo I'm bathing! What can happen to me!"

"Kagome you Father assigned me with this task, if you don't like it take it up with him. I have too much respect for you to simply watch you bathe and I have no other intentions" Said Hojo while facing the wall.

Kagome said nothing but continued to keep her eyes on him and he kept his word. He simply stood in the corner facing the wall while she bathed.

_Kagome, I have to confess my feelings for you, I have to before someone else does. I nearly lost you to Naraku, I won't lose you to anyone else. Everything about you entrances me, your smile, your lips, your voice, your personality._

"Hojo?"Said Kagome as she stood directly beside him causing him to jump a little.

"Forgive me, I was lost in my own thoughts" Said Hojo as he took in her curvy body that clung tightly to the all-white kimono that he had brought earlier. Kagome, I will confess my love for you, tonight

* * *

><p>"Thank you everyone for attending! Lunch will be served promptly at 3:00 please have a good time and feel free to look around the castle and any of the gardens." Said King Kaiyo happily.<p>

The Higurashi family left the stage and a huge crowd began to gather around them. Izayio stood up along with Inu'Tashio and began to make their way in the immense crowd to speak with the Higurashi family. Inuyasha yawned tiredly and stretched out his arms.

"Finally it's over, I thought it was never gonna end" Said Inuyasha as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"Inuyasha they only gave an hour long speech. How immature can you be?" Said Kikyo as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked quite displeased.

Inuyasha looked irritated with his fiancé. He ignored her comment and turned around in his chair, to see Miroku sleeping soundly in his chair and had a thin line of slob trailing down his face.

He got out of his seat and went and sat next to Miroku. HAHA! This is my laugh of the day! Inuyasha slowly began poking Miroku's face very gently. Surrounding people stopped and laughed and some people stared. Miroku began slapping himself and Inuyasha just giggled with the rest of the crowd.

"Wake up" Said Inuyasha as he gently shook Miroku,

Miroku groaned slightly. "I'm up, I'm up"

Inuyasha laughed so hard he fell straight on his butt. "That was priceless! That's why I love ya man!"

Miroku wiped the slob off his face and stretched out his legs and adjusted himself in his seat. "What I do?" Asked Mirkou while looking clueless.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Said Inuyasha as he pulled himself off the ground.

"Are you two done being childish?" Asked a feminine yet serious voice.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked in front of them and saw Kikyo.

"Kikyo we were just having some fun, it's not that major" Said Inuyasha while looking slightly annoyed.

"Inuyasha we are at another kingdom and we have to look presentable. Do you see how many people are here? There is supposed to be at least 1,000 people here tonight. Try acting your age once in a while." Said Kikyo while turning her back to him and proceeding to walk away.

"Kikyo wait where are you-"

"Inuyasha I'm going for a walk in the garden, **alone**" And with that Kikyo proceeded deeper into the rose garden.

I don't see how Inuyasha can deal with that bitch. He has really low tolerance and patience but he's a sucker for Kikyo. Thought Miroku as the look of pure irritation came over his face.

Miroku stood up and patted Inuyasha on the shoulder. "It's alright, she's probably just on her cycle is all" Said Miroku while smirking.

Inuyasha eyeballed him suspiciously. "Sure she is" he looked behind him because he smelt a familiar scent. Inuyasha's eyes got big like saucers. "**Hot girl at 2:00**!"

"**Where**!" Yelled Miroku without hesitation. Miroku's palms got sweaty and he even broke into a light sweat.

"Hey guys!" Called a beautiful girl. She was wearing a peach short kimono that showed off her toned body. Her hair was in a neat high bun and it showed off her radiant skin.

"Hey Inuyasha!" the girl ran up to Inuyasha and gave him a one armed hug. "I knew you would be here!"

"What's up Sango, how you been?" Asked Inuyasha as he returned the hug.

"I've been good, You know I had to be here to support my best friend, and I'm going to stay here for the whole summer too." Said Sango happily.

"That's good, Miroku's staying with me for the whole summer too, we gotta spend alotta bonding time together before he receives his throne" Said Inuyasha with a warm smile.

Sango looked over in Miroku's direction. "Oh, Miroku I did not know you were receiving the throne so early but, that's great news, has your father stepped down?"

Inuyasha looked quickly at his best friend who's mood instantly darkened. "Sango"

"No, its okay" Cut in Miroku as he stared into Sango's eyes. "Sango, my parents died many years ago. It's just me and my younger sister now. I was supposed to been received the throne but, master Moshin did not think I was mentally ready."

"Please forgive me, I had no-"

"No, its fine Sango" Said Miroku as he kissed her hand gently. "If you will please excuse me, I and Inuyasha have some matters to discuss."

Miroku bowed respectfully to her and Sango blushed a pretty shade of pink as the man that now had her head in the clouds walked away.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru made his way through the immense crowd of people while getting stopped periodically on the way by people who wanted to make conversation. Even though he hated talking to absolute strangers he was the first born child of Inu'Tashio and he had to be respectful at all times.<p>

After about 15 minutes of walking endless around trying to find a secluded area Sesshomaru found himself in what seemed to be a Lillie garden with a small pond in the center. It was a nice day outside and even Sesshomaru found himself at ease. Sesshomaru sat down underneath a tree and simply relaxed.

This place is peaceful, I despise humans with my last breath but I have to admit father picked good allies. I suppose this trip wasn't so pointless after all.

Just then Sesshomaru smelt a sweet scent. Something he had never smelt before, and oddly this scent called him. He looked over to the right and saw a very petite young woman walking towards the pond. She was maybe 5'4 at the most and had long thick jet black hair that curled slightly at the ends. She had big honey brown eyes and little freckles across her cheeks. She wore a long loose fitting kimono that was a violet and pink color, she looked like a mini Barbie doll.

_Who is she? And what is she doing just roaming about, doesn't she have a husband or family?_

The young woman knelt down near the pond and simply enjoyed the scenery. She seemed to look happy at the very least. The woman looked around her surroundings and instantly spotted Sesshomaru.

"Is that Sesshomaru Takahashi of the Western Lands? Well only one way to find out" Thought the woman.

She stood up and fixed her kimono properly. She then proceeded over to Sesshomaru who was sitting underneath a tree. Wow he's even more handsome in person

"Hello your highness, it's an honor to finally become acquainted with you" Said the woman as she bowed respectfully to him then knelt beside him.

Sesshomaru said nothing but merely stared at her.

_She's a human. Yet why is her scent calling me? This woman, she is different, somehow_

Sesshomaru looked away from her. "Why are you alone? Should you not be with your husband or family?"

She gave a small yet sad smile. "I currently reign as Queen of the Shibah Kingdom. My father, mother, and brother died when I was a mere girl. And I've reigned since I was 16 years old."

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment. _She is a Queen? Well I was never good with human kingdoms. That shows a lot about her, she can run an entire kingdom by herself and have no king to stand by her and she has been doing so since she was an adolescence, very impressive indeed_

"Forgive me for asking such a direct question your majesty" Said Sesshomaru. He was never the type to apologize but this woman was oddly interesting to him. She honestly wasn't his type considering the main reason that she was a human… actually that was the **ONLY** reason.

"It's quite fine, I get that question a lot. Well Lord Sesshomaru why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your family?" Asked the woman with a playful smile.

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment. _Am I really engaging in a conversation with a human?_ Sesshomaru stood up and proceeded to walk away. "Forgive me but, I must be leaving now."

The woman looked dumbfound by his actions but said nothing as she watched him walk away.

Sesshomaru continued walking towards an overly familiar scent. I thought someone was watching us. He continued walking and he soon found himself in the center of the rose garden where the Higurashi family had spoken to everyone earlier. He then saw his Father a few feet away, it appeared as though he was waiting on him. Sesshomaru walked up towards him and looked somewhat annoyed.

"Spying on me are you Father?" Asked Sesshomaru in a monotone voice.

Inu'Tashio laughed. "Not at all son, I was merely walking and saw you and Queen Rin speaking is all."

_So her name is Rin…_

"What about it"

"Nothing, I just thought it was nice that you finally were having a conversation with a human that doesn't involve business is all."

Sesshomaru smiled arrogantly. "Father, you know I would **never** stoop that low"

"My son, I am older and wiser than you do not let your eyes fool you and I shall leave you with that." Said Inu'Tashio.

Father just because you lost your heart to a human doesn't mean I'll follow in your footsteps. Sesshomaru said nothing and walked away.

_Sesshomaru I think I understand your heart better than you do_ Thought Inu'Tashio.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? Sesshomaru's role finally come into play and of course with no one other than Rin! I just adore their relationship!<strong>

**And what does Inuyasha need to tell Miroku? And how did Miroku's parents die? And is Hojo really gonna confess his love to Kagome? R&R to find out!**


	14. The Renewal Pt II (confessions)

Inuyasha and his trusted friend walked back into the Higurashi castle and headed towards his sleeping chambers.

"Yash, why couldn't you have just told me what is was outside?" Asked Miroku as he followed the half demon that appeared to be on edge.

"Because I don't want nobody eavesdropping on our conversation is all"

They made a left turn and entered Inuyasha's room. Miroku plopped down on the bed and Inuyasha paced the floor rapidly.

Miroku watched his friend with concerned eyes. "What's going on Yash?"

Inuyasha continued to pace the floor. "So much **shit** has happened Miroku, **shit** I honestly can't explain, **shit** I honestly can't control"

"Fuck" Said Miroku lowly. "I know what's going on, I don't know why I didn't see it sooner"

Inuyasha looked surprised. "Man, you knew I would have told you, I was just nervous and my Father saw me and-"

Miroku got up and patted his friend on the shoulder. "It's okay Yash, I'm here for you and I support you every step of the way"

Inuyasha felt instantly relieved. "Thank man, I knew you would understand"

"So, have you come up with any names yet?"

"Wait, names? Names for what?" Asked Inuyasha with a dumbfound look on his face.

"The baby, I mean I honestly hate Kikyo but, I'm gonna be the best uncle in the world!" Said Miroku very proudly.

Inuyasha began waving his hands frantically. "**NOOOOO**. Kikyo is not pregnant Miroku!"

"Then what's up?"

"I recently have been experiencing my demons will to call to its mate" Said Inuyasha as he gulped hard.

"**Aww shit**" Said Miroku as his eyes got wide. "**It's not for Kikyo is it**?"

Inuyasha got silent for a moment. "No, it's for…"

"**Kagome" **

* * *

><p>Kagome sat on her comfy bed and simply wrote in her diary.<p>

_Today should be a good day, Today should be a day that I am excited and cheerful yet, I am not. The only thing that matters to me is… Inuyasha Takahashi. His eyes glitter like gold, his hair is pure as snow, and everything about that man fascinates me. Yet, I know that he is soon to be married, I know that he is in love with his fiancée. Sometimes, I think about just going up to him and admitting my true feelings but, that would only lead to embarrassment and it would just add wood to me and Kikyo's already burning relationship._

_However, there is another man that hold some interest of mine. __**Hojo**__, he is heroic, sweet, kind, caring, respectful, and loving but, my heart will not allow me to be by his side. I am not oblivious to the looks and glares he give other men as they approach me, I am not oblivious to the way he stares at me with so much love in his eyes. I am __**fully**__ aware that Hojo is madly in love with me but, _

_I don't love him,_

_I love Inuyasha_

Just then Kagome felt eyes staring at her and she looked up to see big green eyes with compassion written all over them.

"I never knew you wrote this much" Said Hojo as he adjusted himself in the chair.

"It's always been a passion of mine" Replied Kagome as she looked away from his intense gaze.

"I guess there are many things that we still do not know about each other" Said Hojo in a soft voice that made Kagome blush softly.

Kagome laughed sweetly. "That's why we have to talk to each other more, to discover new things"

"Your right" Said Hojo as he slowly got out of his chair and made his way over to Kagome.

Kagome took in his chiseled body, full lips, thick hair, and sweet eyes. _Hojo is… handsome, very handsome_

He sat rather close to her on the bed. "Why don't you tell some new things then?"

Kagome gulped hard at the proximity. "Well, I like to write and-"

Hojo then began to gently caressed her cheek and Kagome instantly melted within his touch.

"You like to write, and?" Whispered Hojo in Kagome's ear as he gently ran his hands through her soft tresses.

"And" Said Kagome but, no thoughts would come to her mind. Her body was slowly giving in to Hojo but, the vision of Inuyasha remained stuck inside her brain. _Inuyasha has someone he loves, I have to move on and let him go_

Hojo stared into Kagome's eyes deeply, almost as if asking permission for what he was about to do next.

Hojo slowly brought his lips to hers and-

**Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock**

_Fuck _Thought Hojo as he retracted his lips and got up to answer the door.

"Hey" Said Hojo with embarrassment within his voice.

He opened the door and allowed the guest to enter the room and it was no one other than Sango.

"Hey yourself Hojo" Said Sango with suspicion in her voice as she noticed the crimson blush on his cheeks. "I came to speak to Kagome but, if you two are busy-"

"No, not at all" Said Hojo as he quickly exited the room to give the two women privacy.

Sango waited until the door was fully shut and then gave her friend a '**What the hell**' look. "Whoa, He is redder than a tomato and your no better, **what the hell went down or was about to go down**?"

Kagome placed a hand on her chest to calm her ragged breathing. "Sango, I don't know, I'm just so confused and… I think I was going to let him kiss me"

Sango sat next to her friend. "I mean don't get me wrong, Hojo is talented, heroic, kind, mature, and he's hot so you technically didn't pick a bad guy"

Kagome laid on her back then. "I know Hojo is a great guy and all but-"

"But?"

"But, I don't love him"

Sango nodded her head in understanding. "Well, you can just go out on a few outings with him and slowly work your way into a relationship, no one is rushing you"

"True but, I am deeply in love with someone else"

Sango's eyes immediately lit up. "Who?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone" Said Kagome in a serious tone.

"Okay, okay, I promise" Replied Sango

Sat up and looked her friend dead in her eyes. "Sango, I'm in love with **Inuyasha**"

* * *

><p>"Holy shit, how the hell are you gonna tell Kikyo" Said Miroku as he began pacing the floor as well.<p>

Inuyasha covered his face with a pillow. "I don't know man! Lately I've just been so irritated whenever I'm with Kikyo, like my demon is making me not want to be in her company or something"

Miroku smiled. "Well, Kagome is a gorgeous girl and I think you two would make a great-"

"Not gonna happen" Said Inuyasha as he felt a pang in his heart. "I just, I just gotta think this through, I love Kikyo I've loved her for five years. How can I just throw all of that down the drain?"

"Well, who do you want?" Asked Miroku in a serious tone. "It's clear your demon has chosen Kagome but, hypothetically speaking, let's say your demon hasn't chosen yet. Who would you pick?"

Inuyasha got silent for a moment as thoughts ran across his mind. "**Both of them**"

"Only **ONE**"

Inuyasha pouted like a child. "Probably…"

"Come on now, I know who I would choose"

"**Shut up**!" Shouted Inuyasha in frustration.

"Probably, **Kagome**" Said Inuyasha as an odd sense of relief overcame him.

**Whoop, Whoop! So, this is a completely new chapter, I literally changed everything within this one! So, what do you guys think about the steamy scene between Hojo and Kagome? And what about Inuyasha picking Kagome over his fiancée? R&R everyone, I love you opinions!**


	15. The Renewal pt III

Kagome's long thick hair lay wet and heavy on her back as she walked towards the dressing room with the over protective Hojo directly by her side. She had on a long silk pink Kimono that covered her curvy body. Six servants led her to the dressing room and Kagome felt more nervous by the minute.

Hojo took quick glances at the girl that walked beside him. _She's awfully quiet, maybe I shouldn't have been so forward with her earlier _"Kagome, you've been awfully quiet, If I have offended you in any way please-"

"Its fine" Said Kagome rather quickly as if not even wanting to start a conversation.

_I just have to remember what Sango told me_

**_Flashback_**

"Sango I love Inuyasha!" Said Kagome somewhat loudly as tears began to storm down her face.

Sango instantly hugged her friend. "Its okay Kagome, you know, that not a bad thing"

"Yes it is, I look like a whore! I'm in love with a man that is soon to be married!"

"You do not look like a whore, you look like a normal being whose heart has made a decision"

Kagome wiped away a stray tear. "What do I do Sango? I want to tell him so bad, its eating me alive!"

Sango smiled sweetly at her friend. "The only thing you can do is to listen to your heart, if that is the man that you are destined to be with then you two will indeed cross paths with one another, my Dad always told me, 'If you want something you have to go get it, there's no handouts'"

Kagome smiled brightly. "Your right Sango, I'm going to confess my love to Inuyasha, tonight

**End of flashback**

Kagome exhaled gently. _Either way tonight will be the best night of my life, that's all I want in the end._

They made a right turn and Kagome noticed that the room was right next to the door that led outside into the sacred garden. _Well at least I don't have to walk far_

"Kagome this the room where your preparations will be taking place at" Said Hojo as he stared into her eyes.

"Thanks, I appreciate everything that you've done today" Said Kagome as she gave him a friendly hug.

_Her scent is wonderful, she smells so sweet and fresh _Thought Hojo as he wrapped his arms around her to deepen the embrace.

Kagome instantly felt uncomfortable. _This feels so wrong, like I'm betraying Inuyasha but, he loves someone else right? So, maybe I should move on too_

Kagome allowed the embrace to continue even though her heart ached silently. After a few moments Hojo respectfully pulled away. "You should be getting ready, I'll see you outside in a little bit" He kissed Kagome passionately on the forehead and proceeded to the garden.

Kagome exhaled deeply at his actions and calmed the bright red blush that appeared on her cheeks. She entered the room and was happy beyond belief. "Mother!" Kagome ran towards her and gave her a big hug. "I missed you!"

Naiomi smiled sweetly. "I missed you too honey, you know I had to be here to see my baby get dressed"

Kagome sat on the bed next to her. "Mom I'm so nervous, I just don't want to mess up"

Naiomi chuckled. "Honey you can't mess this up, everything will be fine." Naiomi caressed her daughter's cheek gently. "My what a gorgeous young lady you have turned into" Naiomi smiled and hugged her daughter again. "You will make a man so happy Kagome, I'm so proud of you honey."

"Thanks mom, are you gonna be there?"

"Of course, everyone is waiting on you honey"

Kagome smiled brightly. "Okay mom, I'm ready"

Three women came into the room and bowed respectfully.

"Hello your Highness, are you ready to get dressed?" Asked one of the women.

Kagome nodded her head and a woman sat on the bed and grabbed a towel and dried off Kagome's damp hair. She grabbed a brush and began to tame Kagome's long mane.

"Hey mom is it a lot of people here?" Asked Kagome as she felt slight pain as the woman roughly brushed her hair.

"Yes, the whole garden is filled, I made sure that Sango and her family had nice seats as well"

"Yeah if she didn't come I was gonna have some words for her!" Said Kagome with a playful smirk.

Naiomi giggled. "Kagome I love your personality, I see how you have so many friends"

"Well, Sango is without a doubt my closest friend" Said Kagome proudly

Naiomi nodded and gave Kagome a curious look. "Kagome, you are acquainted with Hojo correct?"

"Yeah mom, I and Hojo are childhood friends"

Well, I have been noticing the way he looks at you and I was just wondering-"

"**NO!" **Yelled Kagome frantically. "Hojo and I are just **FRIENDS **nothing more, he's a nice guy and all but I have my moments where I only see him as a friend"

"Well I was just asking, I don't want to push you to someone that you're not happy with, that will never happen again." Naiomi looked serious yet sad.

"Mom its okay, I will find someone that I love, when the time comes"

"All done!" Said the woman that was doing Kagome's hair

Kagome ran her hands through her hair and it felt like silk. "Niceee" Said Kagome with a smile.

"Your highness we have your clothes ready now" Said another servant. She went towards the closet and pulled out a white and gold two piece outfit.

Kagome stood up and removed her Kimono. Her body glistened from the mineral bath she had gotten earlier and her skin looked radiant. The servants then helped her put on the three layer silk kimono. It was a stunning gold color with intricate glitter all over it and what appeared to be small diamonds. The kimono hugged her curves tightly and flattered her body well.

Naiomi smiled sweetly as her eyes followed her daughters beautiful body. "Kagome you look stunning"

Kagome blushed a pretty pink. "Thanks mom"

One of the servants pulled out a small black box and set it on the bed. She opened the box a small gold necklace, and a pair of small diamond earrings.

"How do I look?" Asked Kagome with slight hesitation in her voice.

The women just stared at her for a moment. "Flawless" Said the women in unison.

Kagome looked like a true goddess. Her lips were kissed with a soft nude color and her long silky hair was in deep body curls and the servants put it in a neat half updo and placed a nice diamond clip within her hair to make it stay up.

Naiomi struggled slightly to get up but made it to her feet. Kagome noticed her mother and quickly went to her side. "Mom, do you need assistance?" this was the first time Kagome had seen her mother stand up without the help of someone.

"Yes, I want you to go get that green box over there"

Kagome gently made her mother sit back down and she went and got a rather large green box off of the dresser. She sat down next to her mother and looked at the box. "What's in here?"

Naiomi smiled sweetly. "Why don't you open it and see for yourself"

Kagome carefully opened the box and was surprised at what she saw. It was her royal crown. It had emerald green gems all over it and it was gold. Kagome placed the crown on and it fit snuggly around her forehead_._

Kagome stood up and helped her mother stand as well, she exhaled gently and smiled. "Mom, I'm ready"

Naimoi smiled and nodded her head and Kagome grabbed her arm to help her keep her balance. They proceeded to exit the room. They walked slowly down the long hallway to the door that led to the garden.

"Mom you okay?" Asked Kagome who was concerned about her mother's health. This was the first time in years that she was able to walk.

"Yes dear don't worry about me" Said Naiomi with a chuckle.

They walked slowly out the door and as soon as they did they were greeted by hundreds of people. Kaiyo and Souta were waiting for them on the glittery emerald green carpet. The crowd applauded loudly and Kagome looked around at the huge crowd of people. The pond was about 5 minutes away from where she was standing at and the garden was literally filled to its capacity. People stood and applauded, some people shouted and chanted.

"Kagome just don't look at the crowd, imagine they're not even there" Whispered Kaiyo.

Kagome nodded her head and proceeded to walk. Her family followed at a respectable pace behind her.

**Inuyasha POV.**

"Hey what's that noise I hear?" Inuyasha focused a little bit harder. "It's cheering and clapping but no one is here"

"Inuyasha do you know how big this garden is?" Asked Izayio.

"Ummm, no not really"

"Inuyasha Kagome has to walk to the sacred pond from the castle. This garden is so big and there are so many people here, I'm sure the people in the back can see her"

Inuyasha noticed a familiar scent that he hated with all his might. **HOJO**. He saw Hojo walk towards the pond where Kagome was supposed to enter at and he simply stood there.

_"What's that asshole doing?" Thought Inuyasha as he watched Hojo intensively._

Inuyasha noticed that Hojo was holding something in his hands. Inuyasha looked closer and saw that it was a rather big cherry blossom petal. Hojo was holding it gently yet protectively.

"Hey mom" Said Inuyasha as he gently nudged his mother in the arm.

"Yes honey"

"What's Hojo doing with the flower?"

"Hojo will give that cherry blossom to Kagome to place in the pond. I'm sure it's the last Cherry Blossom that fell off of the eldest cherry blossom tree. When Kagome places it in the pond it will renew all of the cherry blossom trees. Then she will speak with priestess Hitonni."

"Okay mom"

Inuyasha heard the cheers getting louder and louder by the second and he knew that Kagome was coming. Soon he saw Miroku rise in his seat and applaud along with the other people in that area. People in Inuyasha's area rose too trying to see Kagome.

"**I can't see her?**"

"**Where is she?**"

**"I can't see over your head!"**

Inuyasha was getting very agitated by the people surrounding him. "**Everyone sit down! Everyone is gonna get to see her!"**

And just like that a large number of people sat down in their seats. Inuyasha saw Sango rise and she appeared to be crying as well. Inuyasha then saw a flash of gold and without knowing it stood to get a better view. Kagome turned and was now facing the entrance way to the pond. The Takahashi family stood as well and they had a great view of Kagome and they saw her family following her at a respectful pace. She slowly walked down the aisle while her family stopped and watched her at the entrance of the aisle and Inuyasha stared dreamily at her with his beautiful golden eyes.

_She's… she's gorgeous. _He watched as her long curls swayed gently over her shoulders and admired her flawless radiant skin. Her curves called out to him as he clutched his hands hard to control his emotions. This woman had him breathless and lost for words, this woman was indeed his destined mate.

Inuyasha felt a hard hand on his shoulder and turned to see his Father with concern in his eyes.

"I'm okay" Said Inuyasha lowly as he directed his attention back towards Kagome.

**Kag POV**

_Wow… there is so many people here. I can do this… I just gotta make it to Hojo then its home free! Hey… _Kagome looked out the corner of her eye and saw Inuyasha standing for her and staring at her with the same look of admiration and love. _Inuyasha _She tried to block out all of the cheers and clapping to stay focus and not fall but seeing Inuyasha oddly made her feel more confident. Kagome made her way to Hojo and he bowed deeply to her and she smiled. The crowd had died down and all took their seats.

Kagome gently took the cherry blossom from Hojo and he moved back to give Kagome all the space she needed. Kagome held the cherry blossom with two hands and slowly walked into the pond. Her long kimono fanned out as she got into the water and her hair rested gently on the water. The crowd grew silent and watched intensively.

Kagome walked deeper into the pond to the point where the water came to her waist. She slowly put the cherry blossom into the water and the pond glowed a celestial white color. The cherry blossom went under the water and it was glowing a bright pink color. Then there was a slight breeze and cherry blossoms formed back onto the trees once more.

The crowd applauded loudly and the sky filled with beautiful cherry blossoms. Then there was another bright white light and the crowd grew silent once more. Kagome looked puzzled as the light grew more intense so intense that the audience had to cover their eyes. When they opened them a white figure stood before Kagome.

There stood priestess Hitonni. The sky glittered with stars and everything seemed to get a bit purer. Everyone looked speechless as the stared at two stunning women. The Priestess looked exactly like the portraits portrayed her to look. She had long silky black hair that pooled around her and she wore the clothing of a warrior. Her face was soft yet stern and she had big baby blue eyes that were slightly glazed over. Kagome stared at the amazing woman that hovered a few feet above her.

"Kagome" Said the Great Priestess.

Kagome stared in amazement for a moment and then responded. "Yes great Priestess?"

"You are the first born daughter chosen to fulfill this prophecy" Hitonni looked her up and down. "I see great potential within you Kagome"

Kagome was silent and waited to be spoken to. The audience remained silent as well but payed close attention.

"Kagome I have seen the current events that have occurred throughout the land and within your personal life and I have foreseen the future because of these matters" Hitonni moved closer to Kagome and hovered down to her. "The Higruashi Kingdom will be under a new rule soon"

Kagome's eyes got slightly big at that statement. The Higurashi royal family looked slightly surprised also. _Under new rule? What does she mean by that? _Though Souta

_Under new rule? Does that mean Kaiyo will step down? No, it's too soon, Souta has not even begun to grip the concepts of being a King. If Kaiyo were to die then Naiomi would take over_ _the throne but, she said **NEW** rule so that could only mean _Inu'Tashio gulped hard _I can't assume the worst _

"Kagome you have a gift that has been sealed since the day you were born. I shall now bestow this gift to you, you shall use it in the future to help you in life and triumph over evil" Hitonni placed two fingers on Kagome's forehead and her body glowed a radiant bright pink. Kagome instantly felt a surge of power run through her body but it was a feeling of purity and love.

Kikyo's eye's got big and she could feel the tiny beads of sweat drip down her temple. _This girl is a priestess! Her power is on the same level as mine maybe even greater! _

The light subsided and Kagome examined her knew found power. _I feel so much stronger, and happier_

"Now Kagome, you must learn to use these abilities and to control your power. Now I shall show you a glimpse of the future of your kingdom" Hitonni gently cupped Kagome's face within her soft hands and closed her eyes. "Kagome close your eyes and do not open them no matter what you see or hear. If you do your soul will be for ever lost." Kagome closed her eyes tightly and obeyed Hitonni. "Kagome, **this is the future**."

**_-A glimpse of the future_**

"Where am I?"Kagome looked around and saw that she was standing on the edge of stairs that led to her mother's bedroom. She proceeded to walk to walk towards the room and stopped dead in her trcks when she saw two guards slaughtered horribly. "Mom!"Kagome quickly opened the door and time instantly and oddly fast forwarded and she was lying on the ground in immense pain.

"How did I get on the floor?"Kagome tried to move her body but she could not. She could feel blood running down her chin and nose. _What is this that I'm feeling? Is its despair? Is it hopelessness? Is it death?_ Thought Kagome. Just then she felt a hard forceful tug on her ankles

"**Let go of me!**" Cried Kagome as she dug her nails into the cold wood and felt her nails being ripped off due to the force.

Then Kagome felt the wind beneath her and time was in slow motion. It felt as though she was slowly falling to her death. She saw Cherry blossom petals fill the sky and thought this was unreal. _I completed the renewal, the petals aren't supposed to fall for another 100 years _she continued to fall ever so slowly and Kagome took in her surroundings. She could see tiny shards of glass sparkling within the sky along with a countless number of blood droplets.

**_Thump_**

**_Thump_**

**_Thump_**

**_Thump_**

_Hitonni, I understand now, you have shown me… you have shown me my **death **_Thought Kagome as a rush of darkness came over her body.

**_End glimpse of the future_**

Hitonni held on to her tightly and Kagome's big brown eyes began to dilate. She collapsed into the pond and the warm water covered her body completely. A few air bubbles came up occasionally but the audience did not dare to move.

_Kagome, are you okay? Thought Inuyasha._

Hitonni gently stepped fully into the water and stared at the stunning Kagome as she floated under the water unconsciously.

"Kagome, use your new found power wisely. Only you can decide when and how to use it. You must control this power and use this to your advantage, or else you will die a horrible fate" Hitonni held her head back and a bright light appeared and it shot up into the sky like a shooting star. There was complete and utter silence after that. The audience looked around nervously and they looked nervously at Kagome who was still submerged under the water.

King Kaiyo walked over to the entrance of the pond and stared down at Kagome. _"It's over… Hitonni has left, Kagome should be just fine _Kaiyo looked at Hojo and nodded at him. Hojo slowly and cautiously entered the pond and picked up Kagome's small body. He held her bridal style as her long hair glittered with droplets of water and she looked brighter in someway. He carried her bridal style out of the pond and Kaiyo turned to address the audience_. _"**It has been completed!**" Yelled Kaiyo with a bright smile.

The crowd applauded and shouted with great excitement and happiness. Souta and Naiomi looked over joyed with happiness and everyone stood up and applauded even louder.

_The kingdom will be under new rule… I wonder what she meant by that Thought Kaiyo as he stared at his unconscious daughter_

* * *

><p><strong>WHOOP WHOOP! So what do you guys think? I reallyyyyy broke this chapter up a lot, at first it was a ridiculous 12,000 words! I cant believe I was jamming everything in like that! well, I added the scene in the beginning with Kagome and Hojo and added a little more when Hitonni showed Kagome a glimpse of the future. Give me your thoughts! R&amp;R everyone, I honestly do appreciate it! <strong>


	16. The Renewal pt IV (After Party)

It was around 11 o clock at night and the Higurashi after party was taking place. Everyone was inside the castle in the largest and grandest ball room dancing, eating and just having a good time. Beautiful music played, divine food was being served, and even a couple of people were slightly tipsy.

Inuyasha was irritated beyond compare due to waiting for about thirty minutes to gain access into the room. He was glad that King Kaiyo had put their names down as the selected few that could cut in line and immediately gain access.

The family entered the large room and was immediately bombarded with friendly guests and allies.

Inuyasha swiftly grabbed his fiancée by the hand and made an escape to a nearby table that was beatifically decorated. He watched as his elder brother was not so lucky and got caught talking to a bunch of strangers with their parents.

_Ha, that's what you get _Thought Inuyasha evilly as he watched his brothers facial expressions turn to pure irritation.

A servant came and offered the young couple a glass of wine but, Kikyo quickly declined and Inuyasha quickly accepted. He took a small sip and took in the wonderful atmosphere.

All of the women had on their best attire and looked absolutely wonderful, the men wore their kingdoms colors proudly and for once demons and humans were attending a party and were getting along quite well.

Inuyasha let his eyes wonder and instantly caught sight of the women he secretly wanted no, **needed **to see. _Kagome_

Her skin radiated and longed to be kissed, her long hair was now wavy from the pond and laid flowed freely in a half-updo, she wore a strapless dress that showed her bare shoulders and hugged all of her curves making her body look like an hourglass the dress fanned out once it was past her knees giving it a mermaid effect and it was a gorgeous gold color with tiny diamonds all over it. He was very much relieved to see that she was finally awake now and that she was not harmed from the ceremony.

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha instantly snapped out his thoughts and tried to keep his composure. "Yeah?"

"How dare she wear something like that, It's highly inappropriate indeed" Said Kikyo while looking at Kagome disapprovingly.

"Well, everyone doesn't think like that, I think It suits her well, you may have a different opinion than mine because you are a priestess" Said Inuyasha in a matter of factly tone.

"Oh, so you think it suits her well huh?" Said Kikyo as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's not like that and you know it" Said Inuyasha as he gently kissed her on the cheek however, a small part of him regretted saying that.

"I'm retiring to my room" Said Kikyo abruptly as she stood from her seat

Inuyasha looked a little pissed off. "Why? It's not over yet and we just got here"

"I do not wish to stay and partake in these worldly actions, will you be joining me?" Asked Kikyo in a soft voice.

Inuyasha looked around nervously and saw his mother and father laughing and having a conversation with another couple. "Kikyo I can't, my mom would be pissed if I left and I would never hear the end of it"

"Suit yourself, goodnight Inuyasha" Kikyo walked off and left the room.

**Sesshomaru's pov.**

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's great to finally meet you" Said a complete stranger as he shook Sesshomaru's hand firmly.

"Indeed" Said Sesshomaru respectfully as he silently wished to be anywhere but around all of these people.

The man began talking and Sesshomaru instantly began to block him out. _Damn, I just need to find a secluded table and sit down for a moment. I don't understand why everyone in this damned party must speak, why can't a simple handshake or nod be enough acknowledgement?_

Just then Inu'Tashio came and interrupted the conversation.

"Ah, Verno, it's nice to see you again, are you doing well?" Asked Inu'Tashio as he gave the man a firm handshake. "Sorry but, I need to steal my son for a moment if that okay"

"Yes, go right ahead" Said Verno as Inu'Tashio and Sesshomaru walked in the opposite direction.

_Thank heavens! _Thought Sesshomaru as his mood somewhat brightened.

"Sesshomaru, what have I told you about tuning people out?" Asked Inu'Tashio in a scolding voice. "It's quite rude you know"

"I did not wish to engage in conversation with him" Replied Sesshomaru in a monotone voice.

"Well, I could clearly see that and that's why I saved you" Said Inu'Tashio with a small chuckle which caused a small genuine smile to appear on Sesshomaru's face.

They walked for a few moments and Inu'Tashio led him to Izayio and a guest.

Her long tresses were curled loosely and were pinned up into a nice up-do, her lips were kissed with a ruby red lipstick and she was wearing a deep red kimono which was nearly close to the Takahashi Royal family color. The elder son of the Great dog demon was lost for words as he stared at the young lady that was speaking to his mother in law. _Rin _

"Ah, Rin, this is my eldest son Sesshomaru" Said Izayio in a perky tone as she introduced the two.

Rin and Sesshomaru both bowed politely

"We are actually already acquainted" Said Rin as she stared into Sesshomaru's dreamy golden eyes.

"Well, that's even better!" Said Izayio as she quickly grabbed Sesshomaru's hand causing him to immediately tense up and shoot a glare that clearly read, 'Why the hell are you touching me?' "Son, please be a gentlemen and dance with Queen Rin, she is quite an exceptional woman, even at her young age"

Sesshomnaru shot a quick glance at his father who was simply standing there with a wide grin on his face.

_Sesshomaru, you may not be fond of Izayio but, you will respect her at all times and listen and fulfil every command she gives you _Thought Inu'Tashio as he searched his sons eyes for any defiance.

Sesshomaru sighed mentally as he gently took Rin's hand and led her to the dance floor.

**Sango's POV**

**"****Kagome!" **Yelled Sango as she ran up to her best friend and gave her a big warm hug. "You were amazing, you look amazing you-"

"Okay, okay" Said Kagome as she cut her friend off and returned the hug. "I was nervous at first but, I'm so glad it's over!"

"That's good, so what did the great priestess show you?" Asked Sango curiously.

"Well, it was kinda creepy, she showed me-"

"Well Hello there, what are gorgeous ladies like you doing all alone?" Asked Miroku as he walked up to them and gave them both hugs.

The girls laughed and Miroku confidently placed an arm around Sango's waist. "Do you mind If I take her Kagome?" he turned his focus towards Sango. "It would be an honor if you would dance with me"

Sango stared at Miroku dreamily then looked back at Kagome.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Said Kagome with a small giggle as her friend waved goodbye to her.

**Kagome's pov**

Kagome waved goodbye to her friend and watched as they began to slow dance. She glanced around the overly large room and instantly spotted the man that made her stomach do flips. He was sitting alone at a small table chugging down glasses of wine.

_He looks, sad _Thought Kagome as her feet instinctively led her to him however, she was stopped midway by a handsome man.

"I know you didn't think you could go the whole night without talking to me" Said Hojo as he gave her a warm hug.

Kagome smiled brightly and returned the hug. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you all night"

"I've just been sitting back and waiting on the right moment to approach you is all" Said Hojo as he kissed her hand politely. "Would you like to dance?"

"Yes"

**Inuyasha's pov.**

Inuyasha quickly gulped down a rather large glass of wine and merely took in his surroundings. He instantly noticed Miroku dancing with Sango and what appeared to be Sesshomaru dancing with someone.

He quickly sat up straight and nearly chocked on his wine. _Who the hell is Sesshomaru dancing with? _He quickly examined the young woman from head to toe. _Wow, I have to admit she's very pretty but, she's human. Why the hell is Sesshomaru dancing with her? He hates humans _He looked over to his right and saw his parents also staring at the couple with approval and satisfaction in their eyes. _No wonder, Dad or Mom put him up to it_

He slouched back in his chair and saw Kagome only a couple of feet in front of him but, Hojo was currently speaking to her. A low growl began to stir in his chest and he could feel his anger rising. _Why am I feeling like this? I thought Father sealed my inner demon. _Inuyasha fought hard to control himself but, seeing Kagome talking with another male especially a male that was attracted to her was making him go crazy.

**Kagome's pov.**

Hojo gently yet protectively grabbed her hand and led her to the center of the dance floor. He placed his hand on her lower back and the two begun to dance.

They danced in a nice silence for a few moments and Hojo broke it.

"Kagome, there are some things I must confess to you"

"I'm all ears" Said Kagome as he twirled her.

"Kagome we have basically grew up together and I honestly enjoy every minute that I spend within your company" He paused momentarily to build his courage. "I can no longer hide or deny these feelings that I have for you"

Hojo stared into her eyes and Kagome blushed a nice shade of pink as he gently pulled her body closer to his. "Kagome I'm asking your hand in-"

Just then a strong hand was placed on Hojo's shoulder and he looked back to stare into golden eyes.

"Sorry, do you mind If interrupt" Said Inuyasha as he stared into Hojo's eyes fiercely.

Hojo however, stood his ground. "Yes, I do actually mind, we were in the middle of a conversation"

Inuyasha smirked at him. "I believe this is a very special night for Kagome, let's not ruin it" Said Inuyasha in a deadly tone as he stepped closer to Hojo.

"Gentlemen" Said Kagome as she stared at the two aggressive men. _Inuyasha_

Both of the men stared at the beauty that now controlled the conversation.

"Hojo, I believe we do indeed reside within the same walls, Inuyasha does not so, I do not think one dance will be harmful" Said Kagome in a nice tone.

Hojo bowed respectfully to her. "I will find you later on tonight and we can finish our conversation" Said Hojo as he proceeded to walk away. _Damn you Inuyasha_

_Finish the conversation, I think I already know what you were about to ask _Thought Kagome as she watched him walk away.

The music started once again and Inuyasha rested his hand on her lower back and interlocked their hands.

Kagome felt her heart racing within her chest. _Inuyasha, why did you act like that with Hojo? Why are you even dancing with me?_

Inuyasha unknowingly rested his head gently on top of hers and inhaled her lovely scent._ She smells so good… _Inuyasha gently embraced her a little tighter and pressed his body against hers more. _She's gorgeous everything about her is just, entrancing _he could slowly feel his body and mind submitting to her.

**Inu'Tashio's pov**

Inu'Tashio stood proudly with his wife and spoke to another couple and glanced at the dance floor and instantly noticed his son and Kagome.

_Inuyasha, control yourself my seal is strong however, your will to take your mate is stronger_

**Kagome's pov**

_Am I dreaming? Am I really dancing with him? _Her heart raced rapidly within her chest as she stared into his eyes which had the same exact look as before. The look of absolute and undying love.

"Why are you so nervous?" Asked Inuyasha as he whispered into her ear.

"I'm… I'm not nervous" Said Kagome as she felt her body going haywire.

Inuyasha stopped dancing and simply embraced her lovingly Sure, he was currently still engaged, sure many people within the body began to stare at the two because of his actions, but, all of that currently meant nothing to him. The only things that mattered within this world right now was **Kagome Higurashi**. "Have you ever been in a situation where your heart is saying one thing but, your mind is saying another?"

Kagome blushed a bright pink at his words. "Yes, I am actually in that same predicament" Said Kagome as she laid her head on Inuyasha's chest. _I have to tell him, I have to! It's now or never!_

"I guess you're talking about that prick Hojo huh?" Asked Inyasha as a growl escaped his chest.

"He's not a prick but, since you asked, yes. Hojo is a very exceptional man and-"

"That's bullshit!" Said Inuyasha somewhat loudly causing a few people to stare. "Hojo can't love you like-"

There was silence between the two and Inuyasha instantly regretted saying that.

"He can't love me like what?" Asked Kagome as curiosity filled her eyes.

"Nothing" Said Inuyasha as he looked away from and released his hands from her body. "Forgive me, I have to go Kagome"

Kagome quickly grabbed his sleeve and yanked hard. "**No**, you're not leaving until I have **answers**!" Inuyasha could see tears begin to form within her eyes and he instantly felt so much guilt. "What do you mean he can't love me? Is it because you don't love **Kikyo**! Is it because deep down you **love**-"

Inuyasha roughly yanked away from her and proceeded to walk away as the vivid image of his stunning fiancée popped into his mind giving him a reality check and subduing his demon. "I'm… I'm in love with Kikyo, I **always** have and I **always** will be"

Kagome just stood there in the middle of the dance floor as she watched the man she loved so dearly walk away from her after announcing his undying love for Kikyo.

She instantly ran in the opposite direction as tears flooded her eyes. She rushed through two large big oak doors and allowed her feet to carry her.

_How could I be so foolish, to think about even expressing my feelings to him, How could I even let him get that close to me, to get under my skin that much, he has Kikyo and he clearly has not forgotten about her_

Kagome continued to run and gradually began to slow down to catch her breath. She looked at her surroundings and noticed she was in her mother's famous rose garden.

_Why is fate so cruel to me _Thought Kagome as she dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hands. _Why am I never allowed to be happy, Why must I walk this life _Kagome heard the grass being disturbed near her and she instantly turned around.

"Who goes!" Cried the damaged girl with red swollen eyes.

"It's me" Said Hojo as he looked down upon her with pity in his eyes. "Kagome, what happened back there, why did you storm out like that?"

Kagome turned away from him defiantly. "**You wouldn't understand, leave me alone**!"

Hojo looked hurt by her tone of voice. "What do you mean I wouldn't understand? Kagome I've always tried my best to understand you"

"No one understands how it feels, to always be alone and to never truly be happy!" She held her head back and allowed her tears to fall freely. "I guess… I guess I just wasn't meant to be happy"

Hojo balled up his fist. "**You think you're the only one that's lonely, how do you think I feel! I'm in love with a woman who either does not care for me in that way or is too oblivious to even realize it!**"

Kagome gasped silently at his words

"I have been in love with you for over ten years Kagome Higurashi, I know you have noticed the way I act around you, how I come up with excuses to be near you, how I always take up tasks requested by your Father, all of that was to make you notice me!" Cried Hojo as he gently pulled her up from the ground. "I love you so much Kagome, please, please, let me show you that love does exist"

Kagome stared into his green eyes. _I can't be with Inuyasha, it wasn't destined to happen, I can be happy, I can have a family, I can love another, and I can do this with Hojo _Thought Kagome as she swallowed her aching heart into a dark pit.

Hojo gently cupped Kagome's face. "I will love you like no other Kagome"

Two tears slipped from her eyelids. _I will no longer waste my life and my heart, Goodbye Inuyasha Takahashi_

Hojo then kissed her fully, a kiss of love, trust, admiration yet, Kagome felt nothing but complete sorrow.

"**KAGOME, KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU!"** Yelled Sango, Miroku, Kaiyo and Souta all four of them instantly stopped as they witnessed the scene taking place before them.

Kaiyo stood in shock as he watched Hojo kiss his daughter so passionately.

_No, this isn't right, _Thought Miroku as he too watched the scene. _Inuyasha, what have you done?_

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop, whoop! So what do you guys think? I know NOBODY was expecting this! I honestly had this chapter end completely different and was going to upload it on the Tuesday that just past then I had a vision and changed it! Haha lol.<br>So, what do you guys think will happen from here?**

**Stay tuned for more!**


	17. You lost me

The bright sun slowly began to rise over the Higurashi kingdom as many people got up to start their day. Oddly Kagome was up long before the sun had even risen lost within her own thoughts

_Inuyasha, I should have listened, I should have just been realistic about our relationship. You were completely right, you belong with Kikyo and you deserve to be happy with her, and I need to accept that. I also need to accept that there is no place for me in his heart so, I need to let go. I may not be destined to be with Inuyasha but I can still be happy right? Hojo has confessed his love for me, he has promised to show me how to love and that love really exists. I have to move on, Hojo is the best man for me right now._

Kagome sat on the edge of her balcony as the bright rays of the sun warmed her cold skin. Her long hair blew freely in the wind as she took in the beautiful sight of her kingdom.

_I will grow to love Hojo and learn to forget about Inuyasha once and for all, it's for the best_

Kagome slowly stood up and stretched her arms and proceeded back into her room. _If only he knew how I truly felt about him, would he even consider?_

Just then there was a small yet firm knock on the door. "What is it?" Asked Kagome somewhat rudely.

"Kagome, can I come in?" Asked a feminine voice.

Kagome knew who it was but she honestly didn't feel like being bothered with anyone for the time being. But this was her best friend and she knew that she could make her feel better. "Come in"

The door slowly opened and Sango came in. She was wearing a short kimono that was a soft pink color. Her long dark brown hair was in a low ponytail with a white bow on the base of her neck. She looked slightly sun kissed and Kagome guessed that was from being outside training as much as she does. Sango walked over to her friend and gave her a comforting hug.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Asked Sango as she stared into her eyes deeply.

"Yes" Replied Kagome as she sat down on the bed.

"Kagome, you know you're my best friend and in situations like these you need to hear some cold hearted truths okay?"

Kagome remained silent but Sango knew she was listening.

"I saw you dance with Inuyasha last night, I also saw him storm out of the ball, and then I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you making out with Hojo!"

Kagome still remained silent as tears slowly trailed down her face.

"Kagome, I'm not sure what Inuyasha said to you but, the last thing you need is to try to get involved with someone you don't love"

Kagome shot her friend a cold glare. "I'm full aware of my feelings, I don't need you lecturing me like I'm a child"

"I'm just trying to help, don't get sassy with me!" Snapped Sango

Kagome exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry Sango, I'm just under so much stress"

The two women embraced each other. "It's okay, I'm sorry too" Said Sango sincerely.

"Inuyasha basically told me that he wants Kikyo, I guess…. I guess there's no room for me in his heart" Said Kagome in a low whisper as tears flooded her face.

"It's okay Kagome" Said Sango as she gently rubbed her back. "Inuyasha is an ass, and he just lost the best thing that could've happened to him"

Kagome smiled meekly at her friends words. "When he told me… I just wanted to crawl into a ball and die" She cried hysterically. "I had so much anger and frustration within my **heart**, I just swallowed all of it, and locked it away in a **dark room**"

Sango looked shocked as she listened to her friend with concerned eyes.

"I had so much **jealously** and **rage** towards Kikyo, a woman that I have not even seen more than three times! All because the man I'm in love with heart belongs to her!" Yelled Kagome as she hit a pillow violently.

"Let it all out" Said Sango in a soothing voice.

"I finally realized that Inuyasha and I were not destined to be so, I have to stop dwelling over him. That's when I realized that I always had someone by my side, I always had someone who loved me dearly since day one, and that is **Hojo**"

Sango hugged her friend. "Kagome, I am your best friend and I will always stand by decisions that you make"

Just then there was a firm knock on the door and Sango immediately jumped up to answer it and was surprised. A rather large bouquet of pink roses were staring her in the face.

"Oh, hello there Sango, may I come in?"

"Yes, of course" Said Sango as she moved to let the well-dressed young man enter the room. He placed the flowers in Kagome's large windowsill and gave her a warm hug.

"Good morning" Said Hojo as he smiled radiantly at the woman he loved so dearly.

"Good morning" Replied Kagome as her mood seemed to brighten somewhat.

"I came over to see if you would like to go on a boat ride with me around noon, today is supposed to be a beautiful day" Said Hojo as he kissed her hand gently.

Kagome looked to Sango with a reassuring look and Sango merely smiled. "Yes, that would be very nice"

"Great, I'll come for you at noon" Said Hojo as he bowed to her respectfully before exiting the room.

"He's got class" Said Sango in an impressed voice.

"I can **grow** to love him Sango, I know I can"

* * *

><p>Inuyasha walked alongside his family as they talked to numerous people in the main lobby of the Higurashi castle. Inuyasha had one arm wrapped around his fiancée's waist affectionately and oddly Kikyo appeared to be smiling happily. Inuyasha felt a slight tap on his shoulder and turned around to see his best friend.<p>

"Hey what's up?" Said Inuyasha happily "Were leaving soon so have your stuff ready, you know how mom is when were not ready"

Miroku nodded. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah"

Inuyasha bent down and whispered into Kikyo's ear. She nodded and he followed Miroku. The two men walked over to a secluded area in the lobby.

"I've been looking for you all morning" Said Miroku as he tried to keep his voice down.

"Sorry, I got up early and went for a run to clear my head is all"

"So, what happened last night?"

"What do you mean?"

Miroku looked at his friend with irritation written all over his face. "What happened with you and Kagome? One minute you're dancing with her the next she's running out of the ball and so are you!"

Inuyasha looked overly calm about the matter. "I just listened to my mind, it told me who I needed to be with and that's her right there" Said Inuyasha as he pointed a clawed finger towards Kikyo's direction.

"How dumb can you be" Said Miroku in a hushed tone. "That girl is not your chosen mate Inuyasha, **Kagome** is!"

"**I** choose my destined mate Miroku! Not some crazed rapid demon that lives within me!" Yelled Inuyasha as he could feel his anger rising.

Miroku chuckled dryly. "That's great, that's just **fucking** great Inuyasha!"

"What's your deal with Kikyo anyway?" Asked Inuyasha as he squared up to his best friend.

Miroku however, did not back down. "She is a manipulator and she does not love you. I know a lot more than you think I know" Said Miroku in a deadly tone as he stared into amber eyes.

"Like what?"

"Like your little fiancée over there wants the Shikon no Tama to turn you into a human so she can marry you, that's why you two have been putting off the wedding for so long, Kikyo does not even accept **you** for **you**"

"Shut the fuck up" Said Inuyasha in a low raspy voice as he stared into Miroku's deep blue eyes. "You have no idea-"

"**No**, what I do know is the woman that actually loved you is **long** gone, Hojo took **good** care of her last night"

Inuyasha could feel his temper boiling. _Took care of her? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? _Thought the half demon as he could feel his inner demon taking over his thoughts and he growled involuntarily. "**What do you mean he took care of her!" **Screamed Inuyasha at the top of his lungs causing everyone to stop and stare.

"Ah, so you're mad now huh? I guess she does mean something to you then, too bad, I think she made up her mind about who she was going to spend the rest of her life with just as **you** did!" Yelled Miroku

Instantly Inu'Tashio appeared between the two young men and Miroku has almost forgotten how fast he truly was. "Stop it **both** of you"

"I apologize for my behavior" Said Miroku as he bowed respectfully to Inu'Tashio. "I'll start packing my things"

Miroku then headed towards his room.

"Son, what is going on with you, that is your most trusted friend" Said Inu'Tashio as he stared at his son in disbelief.

"I **don'**t wanna talk about it" Said Inuyasha as he roughly yanked away from his father and stormed away.

* * *

><p>The bright rays of the sun shined brightly upon the Higurashi Kingdom as King Kaiyo walked through the immense Lillie garden that his wife requested to have nearly 7 years ago. He walked just a little bit further and saw a rather large fountain directly in the center of the garden and saw his beautiful wife sitting on the other side. He smiled sweetly and made his way over to her.<p>

"Dear, what have I told you about leaving without your guards?" Asked Kaiyo as he placed a loving kiss on her forehead and sat beside her.

"Kaiyo, you know I don't like to burden them, plus I need to just get away sometimes" Said Naiomi with an innocent smile.

"Naiomi, you're not well, the last thing I need is for you to fall or not have enough strength to make it back to the castle."

"Kaiyo I know but-"

"No buts" Said Kaiyo sternly as he stared into her eyes. "Just inform me before you go, you know I worry about you Naiomi"

Kaiyo placed his arm around her protectively. "You and the kids are my everything, you three are what gives me the drive to live"

"Okay" Said Naiomi in a defeated tone as she placed a small kiss upon her husband's lips.

"I also wanted to discuss some matters with you as well" Said Kaiyo as he scooted closer to his wife. "Naiomi, last night Kagome was very upset and stormed out of the ball"

Naiomi nodded her head. "Yes, I saw"

"I'm unsure as to what upset her that much however, I witnessed Hojo displaying his feelings for her"

Naiomi gave her husband a puzzled look. "What do you mean by displaying his feelings? Did he **touch** her inappropriately?" Asked Naiomi with shock in her eyes

Kaiyo tried to calm his wife down. "**No**, **not** **like** **that**, he merely kissed her is all"

"Well" Said Naiomi as he tried to gather her thoughts. "Did Kagome pull away or anything?"

"That's the thing, she didn't" Kaiyo kissed Naiomi on her head. "I just don't want her to move too fast, Hojo is a great young man. I honestly already look at him as a son however, I don't want a situation like before to happen"

Naiomi stared into her husband's eyes and saw worry written all over them. "Everything will be fine, Kagome now knows that she can come to us about anything"

Kaiyo exhaled deeply. "Your right love, maybe I'm just being the over protective Father"

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a moment.

"Kaiyo there is something that has been on my mind"

"What is it dear?"

"It's what Lady Hitonni said, she said the castle will be under **new** rule soon" Naiomi looked at her husband with fear in her eyes. "Did she mean that…"

"We don't know what she meant by that so don't get yourself worked up" Said Kaiyo as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"I'm going to pray tonight, I'm going to pray for the safety and well-being of our children" Said Naiomi in a low voice.

_I shall pray too Naiomi, I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach _Thought Kaiyo.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru walked from his room to the main lobby where the rest of his family was. He actually had a good time while at the Higurashi kingdom, even though he would never openly admit it. He felt oddly comfortable in this kingdom and he was glad that his parents picked such good allies. He made a right turn around a corner and ran into something small yet firm. He immediately bent down to help her, and when he did he got a good look at her face. <em>Rin. <em>

"Forgive me your majesty" Said Sesshomaru as he effortlessly helped her back to her feet.

"Oh no need, maybe I should start walking on the right side of the hallway" Said Rin with a playful smile.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but to notice how beautiful she is. Her long hair was in tight curls and he wore a form fitting yellow kimono. She had a certain brightness about her that Sesshomaru secretly loved.

Rin was full aware of Sesshomaru's personality and she had heard numerous things about the Takahashi family and she knew that Sesshomaru did not take kindly to humans other than doing business with them. However, she found herself drawn to him.

"You don't talk much do you?" Asked Rin with a sweet smile.

Sesshomaru said nothing but just continued to stare at the beautiful young woman. _Should I speak to her? She's a human… but something is different about her. Her face is full of innocence… and love. Yet…_

**Flash back.**

Izayio was in the main lobby giving orders to numerous servants. She claimed she wanted to redecorate because the castle seemed cold and lonely and she wanted brighten the atmosphere. The entire day servants began bringing in new furniture, paintings, and the finest materials for drapes.

Sesshomaru heard all of the commotion and decided to come and see what she was doing. He saw people scurrying around like mice trying to complete all of her commands. _This damned woman, who does she think she is?_

Just as Sesshomaru was about to exit the room he saw Izayio instruct one of the servants to take down a portrait of Lady Hashina, his now deceased mother**  
><strong>

Within seconds he had a tight grasp on Izayio's wrist causing all of the servants to freeze and everything got silent. "What makes you think you can come into the Takahashi kingdom, the kingdom where the greatest of all demons reside and think you can start calling shots?"

Izayio said nothing as she stared into her stepson's cold amber eyes.

"You are nothing but cattle occupying space within this kingdom. Do not let your new title as a queen allow you to forget that, no one wants you here, no one likes you, and no one is happy about that **abomination** **growing** **inside** **of** **your** **womb**" Said Sesshomaru in a deadly voice as he tightened his grip causing his sharp claws to pierce her skin.

Within a blink of an eye Inu'Tashio appeared with a hard grasp on Sesshomaru's hand. "Let her go, **now**"

Sesshomaru's hand felt like it was about to break upon the pressure but he defiantly maintained his grip on Izayios' wrist. "You once told me to fight for what I believe in"

"And what is that you believe in son?"

Sesshomaru stared into Izayio's brown eyes. "That humans have no place within this world" He quickly released his grip from Izayio but, yanked her roughly causing her to fall hard to the ground.

Inu'Tashio tightened his grip causing the bones in Sesshomaru's hand to immediately crush from the sheer amount of pressure and brought Sesshomaru Takahashi to his knees.

"This shall be my last warning to you Sesshomaru, if you dare lay a finger on Izayio again, I will **kill** you, and that is a promise" Said Inu'Tashio in a deadly tone.

**End of flashback**

_He was willing to kill me, all for the life of a mere human _Thought Sesshomaru as he stared absentmindedly into Rin's eyes.

"Are you okay?" As she tilted her head slightly.

Sesshomaru got back into his right mind. "Forgive me, I must be leaving" He proceeded to walk past Rin.

Rin smiled sadly. "I see, you don't want to talk to me because I'm a human right?"

Sesshomaru stopped walking then. _How does she know that?_

"Lord Sesshomaru I'm no fool. I've heard many things about the Great Takahashi family including the fact that you despise humans with your last breath."

"If you are aware of this then why do you continue to engage in conversation with me?" Asked Sesshomaru in a monotone voice.

Rin was silent for a moment as a small smile appeared on her lips. "I just believe that people can change, they just have to be **ready** and **willing** to change" Said Rin as she walked past Sesshomaru without looking back.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stormed down halls within the Higurashi castle trying to calm himself down from the conversation he had with Miroku earlier.<p>

"_**No**__, what I do know is the woman that actually loved you is __**long**__ gone, Hojo took __**good **__care of her last night" _

_What the fuck did Miroku mean by that? _Thought Inuyasha angrily as he went through a rather large oak door.

_If he put his hands on her last night, I'll, I'll _Iinuyasha exhaled deeply as he tried to calm himself down. I guess Father was right after all

_I know he sealed my demon for only a short amount of time but, I can feel him, its like it's a time bomb ready to explode._

Inuyasha finally took the time to take in his surroundings and was a little surprised. He was once inside of the main lobby with the rest of his family and now he was in which appeared to be a very nice and secluded garden.

He sighed deeply and sat down. _I don't even know how to get back, I might as well enjoy the scenery here for a moment and calm down_ Inuyasha saw a variety of roses and a rather large pond and a small wooden boat big enough for two people which looked absolutely peaceful. He laid down in the soothing grass and allowed his thoughts to take over.

_Did I make a mistake?_ _"I'm… I'm in love with Kikyo, I __**always**__ have and I __**always**__ will be"_

_At that moment those words felt absolutely right now, It feels absolutely wrong. What's wrong with me? Why did I choose Kikyo over Kagome when I had already admitted earlier that it would be Kagome_

_Who do I love more, who am I in love with __**Kagome**__ or __**Kikyo**__?_

Just then Inuyasha heard voices coming near the area that he was in and he immediately hid behind a large rose bush. _So much for having some privacy_

Inuyasha peeked over the bushes to see who was intruding on his peaceful time and instantly wished he hadn't. His heart sank instantly as he saw Hojo with Kagome, his intended mate by his side.

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to remove the image from his head but, it wouldn't go away. He could feel his demon swarming within him rapidly trying to be released and tare Hojo to shreds and mate Kagome right then and there but, he restrained himself and simply watched the two.

**Kagome & Hojo Pov**

"You didn't say you were taking me here" Said Kagome with a sweet laugh as warm memories began to fill her mind.

"Well, this is the first place where we met remember?" Said Hojo with a genuine smile as he pulled the boat a little closer to the docking area.

"Of course I remember" Said Kagome with a warm smile. "We were only kids when my dad introduced us here"

Hojo tied the boat to the docking area tightly and cautiously entered the boat then extended his hand towards Kagome. "Even way back then, I had always promised myself that you would be the girl that I would spend the rest of my life with"

Kagome blushed at his words as she took his hand and cautiously stepped into the small wooden boat.

Hojo untied the boat from the docking area and slowly began to paddle into the center of the pond and the two sat in a very comfortable silence.

"Hojo" Said Kagome as she shyly looked away.

"Yes"

"Why do you like me so much? I honestly have taken you for granted for quite some time and-"

"It's okay" Said Hojo bluntly. "I never had the courage to express my true feelings for you, I was always afraid of rejection I guess"

"I'm sorry Hojo" Said Kagome with much sincerity in her voice. "I was being selfish, I thought the only person enduring pain was me when really-"

Just then Hojo shushed her by placing a loving kiss upon her lips.

**Inuyasha's pov.**

Inuyasha's eyes got wide as he saw Hojo kissing his mate. Thoughts began to swarm his mind and cloud his judgment as his inner demon demanded to be released from his seal, only he could relieve this pain Inuyasha was feeling and only he could get his intended back from Hojo.

_**Release me and we shall have Kagome**_

If you are released you will go on a rampage

_**Don't you want to see Hojo dead, don't you want his blood staining your claws?**_

I just want Kagome, nothing more

_**He has tasted our intended, what will you allow him to do next? Taint our intended?**_

Of course not but we have to go about this another way

_**There is no other way! **_Roared his inner demon as Inyasha felt the same debilitating pain in his chest

Just then Inuyasha felt a hard hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see his father. "**Fath**-"

"Shhh" Said Inu'Tashio as he could sense Kagome and Hojo near. "We are leaving now" Said the dog demon as he effortlessly grabbed his son by the arm and with lightning speed appeared at a large door returning back to the castle.

"**Inuyasha what were you thinking**?" Yelled the great dog demon as he shook his son. "My seal will not hold for much longer and you contemplating with your demon is not helping!"

Inuyasha removed his father's hands from his body. "I don't know what to do okay!" Said Inuyasha as tears of anger, hurt, and frustration poured down his face.

"**I messed up okay and I don't know how to fix it**!" Cried Inuyasha as he looked into his Fathers eyes for help and support. "I made the wrong decision last night, Miroku was right, _"__I think she made up her mind about who she was going to spend the rest of her life with just as __**you**__ did!"_

"I lost her Father, and I finally realized who I'm really in love with. And that is **Kagome**"

**Whoop whoop, so I know what all of you guys are thinking. "What took you so long to update?" Well, my Microsoft office free trial was up and I unfortunately did not have 70 bucks to buy it, then my granddad got rid of wifi. I nearly died a little bit when he did that so, now I am going over friends houses to update lol. However, I recently updated my windows 8 and now my Microsoft software is back and better than ever and free lol! Whoop whoop! #Team windows!**

**Now, back to the story. I have had a lot of time to jot down ideas and think about how I'm going to take the story and It's gonna be awesome and expect a lot of twists and turns along the way!**

**So give me your opinions! Inuyasha has finally realized that he has indeed made a major mistake!**

**How will he get Kagome back?**

**Wil he get Kagome back?**

**And why is Rin so fascinated with Sesshomaru when she is fully aware that he hates humans?**

**R&R and stay tuned**


	18. What's the worse that could happen?

One month had passed since the renewal ceremony at the Higurashi kingdom. Everything appeared fine in many of the royal family's lives as well. Shockingly Queen Naiomi's health seemed to be slowly returning, Miroku had been sending letters to Sango more often, however, one person seemed to be suffering dearly. And that one person was Inuyasha Takahashi.

Inuyasha sat on the edge of his balcony and enjoyed the scenery from his view. It had been a month since he had seen Kagome and for one month he had been utterly and profoundly depressed. Colors went vivid anymore, smells weren't enticing, and even food no longer had taste.

Miroku cautiously entered his trusted friend's room without even knocking. "You have to come out sometime Inuyasha, this isn't healthy"

"I know" Replied Inuyasha as he continued to stare off into space.

"You can always write her a letter, it will arrive at her kingdom within three days if sent with urgency" Said Miroku as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Every time I pick up a pen to write, my mind goes blank, everything just freezes. I think I just need some time to myself is all" Said Inuyasha as he sighed deeply.

"So, have you the situation to Kikyo yet?" Asked Miroku as he took a quick glance at the growing pile of unopened letters with a seal of purity.

Inuyasha quickly glanced at the pile. "I honestly don't feel like speaking to her"

"Inuyasha, you know I'm not a particularly fond of Kikyo but, you should at least let her know what's up and not leave her in the dark, she still thinks she is going to get married to you"

"Thanks **mom**, I think I can handle it" Said Inuyasha in an irritated tone.

"I'm just looking out for you, you're my best friend and you don't have your shit together right now" Said Miroku in a stern voice. "Mopping around and acting like your ready to just die is not going to help either! I mean look at you!"

Inuyasha looked himself up and down. "What? I look fine"

"**You haven't shaved in weeks, you reek, and I'm pretty sure you have a giant matted hair ball in the back of your head!"**

"I'm fine" Said Inuyasha as he got off the balcony and went back into his room. "So, I haven't been taking care of my personal hygiene, big whoop"

Miroku stared hard into Inuyasha's amber eyes. "Look, I want my best friend back, **now**. I am going to the Higurashi kingdom this weekend to pay Sango a surprise visit and **you're** coming along too"

"Why am I coming?" Asked Inyasha as his ears clung to his head. "Kagome has made up her mind about who she wants to be with"

"I know Kagome still has feelings for you, you just have to tell her how you really feel and you can't mess it up this time" Miroku placed both his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders. "You can do this, let's get you cleaned up so you can get **your** **mate**" Said Miroku with determination.

Inuyasha smiled genuinely for the first time in about a month. "Alright, let's do it"

* * *

><p>It was raining hard in the land of Moshashi where Kikyo was training at. She was inside her private quarters in the mansion and she looked somewhat depressed.<p>

_It's been a whole month since I have last seen or spoken to Inuyasha. Even then he acted so cold and strange to me, he didn't even wish me a farewell when I left his kingdom._

Kikyo sighed heavily. "What am I supposed to do? He won't even return my letters"

Just then Kikyo heard a firm knock on her door and she immediately got up to answer it and was quite surprised. "Lady Hakami, what a splendid surprise" Kikyo allowed her to enter her room.

Lady Hakami was indeed a powerful elder priestess and was Kikyo's master in purification and archery. She had trained Kikyo since she was a young girl and Lady Hakami often looked at her as a daughter.

"Hello Kikyo, please forgive me for intruding but, I wish to talk to you for a moment" Said Lady Hakami as she shut the door firmly.

"Yes, of course" Said Kikyo without hesitation

"Lately, I have sensed a decrease in your spiritual energy and a lack of focus with your archery, what has been on your mind child?" Asked the concerned priestess

"Please forgive me my lady. I have recently been going through some rather hard times with my fiancée is all. I should not have allowed that to interfere with my training"

The elder priestess eyeballed the younger priestess suspiciously. "Why have you not introduced me to this young man yet? Are you sure he is the right one?"

"I'm sorry, he is just very shy and yes my lady, and he is the man that has my heart"

"Alright then child, just make sure you take things slow and do everything in the correct manner" Said the Priestess sternly.

Kikyo bowed respectfully. "Indeed my lady"

Lady Hakami exited the room and Kikyo silently cried to herself for a moment. _Inyasha, I have to see you I need to be with you_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru lounged underneath a rather large tree and simply enjoyed the scenery of the outdoors and appreciated the time he had alone from everyone. Since his return from the Higurashi kingdom he had acted more silent than usual and kept to himself more during the day.<p>

_I can't stop thinking about her, A mere human has me losing my mind._

Sesshomaru pictured Rin in his mind.

_Something about her is different, she knows that I do not like humans yet, she constantly tried to be around me and even speak to me. Most humans usually only speak to me about business matters then cower away yet, she stands her ground. But why?_

"_I just believe that people can change, they just have to be __**ready**__ and __**willing**__ to change"_

_What did she mean by that? Does she think she can change me?_

Just then Sesshomaru smelled an overly familiar scent and instantly turned to his left to see his father assuming a seat next to him.

"I came out here for privacy" Said Sesshomaru as he directed his eyes from his father.

Inu'Tashio smiled. "I merely came to enjoy the view, you just happened to be here"

"feh, so why are you really here?" Asked Sesshomaru in his monotone voice.

"Well son I was just checking up on you is all"

Sesshomaru chuckled slightly. "Do I look like Inuyasha? You should be checking up on him, he is the one that is acting like a sad pup being confined to a cage for some unknown reason"

Inu'Tashio raised his eyebrow slightly. "I've addressed Inuyasha already, now it's your turn, is there something on your mind son?"

It got silent for a moment.

"No"

Inu'Tashio smiled confidently. "You have ways just like your mother you know"

Sesshomaru's eyes got slightly big and he directed his full attention to his father.

"Hashina was beautiful, intelligent, and quiet. You are like her in many ways unfortunately, you picked up her stubbornness as well." Inu'Tashio rested his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Nothing Father"

Inu'Tashio looked at his son with concerned eyes. "Can I take a guess then?"

"Do as you please"

"Well... I think this has something to do with Queen Rin"

Sesshomaru tried to hide his shocked facial expression. "What makes you think that?"

"Well… I'm older and wiser than you, I know when a man has feelings for a woman, and I also know when a man tries to deny it because I was in the same situation only a couple of hundred years ago"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "So you think I am infatuated with Rin?

Inu'Tashio smiled. "More like you're in love with Rin"

"Father are you done with your ridiculous assumptions?" Asked Sesshomaru as he looked at him nonchalantly.

Inu'Tashio looked his son in his eyes. "Why are you afraid of loving her Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked away from him. "This conversation is pointless Father"

Inu'Tashio looked displeased with his son. "You're afraid of loving her because she's a human right?"

"Father I love no one and I am not up to playing one hundred questions with you today"

"Sesshomaru why can't you listen to your heart? Love comes in all shapes, sizes and colors. You need to address this before it's too late"

Sesshomaru remained silent for a moment.

"Are you done now Father?" Asked Sesshomaru in a slightly irritated voice.

Inu'Tashio looked at his son. "You will succumb to your heart eventually son. I was just like you, then I met Izayio and my mind was telling me one thing but, my heart was telling me another, and you know what" Inu'Tashio slowly stood up and dusted off his pants and began to walk away. "Your heart **always** wins."

_Your heart always wins huh old man? Is that why you married Izayio? A mere human, because you truly love her?_

* * *

><p>Izayio rushed down one of the many halls holding a brown sheet of paper within her hand. She made a quick right turn and knocked on the large door.<p>

The door immediately opened and Izayio smiled brightly at her son. "Hello honey, how are you?"

"I'm okay mom" Said Inuyasha as he let her enter his room.

"Good morning your majesty" Said Miroku as he bowed respectfully to her.

"Good morning dear" Said Izayio in a chirpy tone.

"Well, I was actually looking for your father to tell him the news first but I couldn't find him so I'll tell you two" Said Izayio with excitement in her voice.

"What is it?" Asked Miroku and Inuyasha in unison.

"Kagome is **engaged** to Hojo! And the **wedding** will be in the summer of next year!" Squealed Izayio with excitement.

Inuyasha's heart began to pace slower and slower as his mind took in his mother's words. _**Kagome, is engaged**_

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop whoop, So what do you guys think? It seems like things just keep getting worse and worse for our beloved Inuyasha. Will he ever get Kagome back? Is Kikyo starting to realize her true feelings for Inuyasha now that he is giving her the "Cold" shoulder? and Will Sesshomaru ever have another chance to meet the sweet and adorable Rin? Stay tuned to find out! Thank you for your support!<strong>


	19. Denial

Inuyasha and Miroku rode in the royal carriage in complete silence. They had been traveling to the Higurashi kingdom for two days now and for two days Inuyasha has not said a single word.

Miroku looked at his trusted friend with much sadness. "I didn't know she was engaged to Hojo, you know I would never-"

"I know" Said Inuyasha lowly as he stared out the window absentmindedly.

"You know this is merely a minor setback for a major come back" Said Miroku with confidence.

"I feel like this is pointless now Miroku, the girl is getting married to him" Said Inuyasha as he slouched in his seat.

"Then you need to go get her before that happens" Said Miroku sternly.

Inuyasha sighed heavily. "I don't know Miroku, even my inner demon hasn't been acting up since I left the kingdom, maybe this is a sign, and maybe he chose the wrong person"

"It did not choose the wrong person, it never does and you know that, stop being in denial about it" Said Miroku as he looked out the window. "We should arrive within their kingdom outskirts very soon"

"What am I supposed to say? What do I do? How do I tell her that she is my destined mate and if she declines my inner demon will go on a blood thirsty rampage over time just to be with her!"

"We will figure all of that out once the time comes, for now just be yourself and get back on good terms with her"

_I hope your right Miroku_

* * *

><p>It was a splendid day in the Higurashi kingdom as Kagome and Sango walked through the courtyard.<p>

"I can't believe the summer is almost over, this was definitely the best one of my life" Said Sango as the two walked along the cobblestone pathway.

"Yeah, because of Miroku right?" Asked Kagome with a sly smirk.

Sango blushed a pretty shade of pink. "Yes however, I'm not sure how our relationship will be in a couple of months"

"Why is that?"

"Miroku is about to rightfully receive his throne, remember?"

"Your right" Said Kagome as she picked a bright Lillie "But, that does not mean his feelings will change for you who knows, you might end up marrying Miroku.

Sango gave a small smile at her friend's words. "Kagome, I don't know if that would work out, I don't come from a royal family"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Snapped Kagome. "Miroku will marry you Sango, I can feel it"

"The situation is much different Kagome. Hojo may be ranked number one in your kingdom but, he is also a knight who has sworn to protect you with his life and has been around your family for years" Sango looked somewhat saddened. "There would be some controversy over your marriage from the elders more than likely but, it all boils down to what your father thinks and he loves Hojo, I've never even been to Miroku's kingdom before"

"You are right Sango, our circumstances are different but, Miroku will be the King, he needs no judgment or approval from anyone, not even the counsel"

"Your right" Said Sango as she wiped away a stray tear. "Gosh, why is this marriage thing so hard, and why am I getting all worked up he hasn't even brought up the topic about marriage" Said Sango as more tears began to stream down her face.

Kagome led her friend to a nearby bench and soothed her. "Everything will be fine Sango"

Sango wiped away her tears once more. "Okay Kagome" Said Sango with a small smile.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a moment

"You know, when Hojo proposed to me last week, I was so happy"

"You're supposed to be happy Kagome, it's one of the most important events in your life"

"I was happy yet, I still have so many doubts Sango" Said Kagome truthfully. "I honestly still have thoughts and feelings for…"

"Kagome, you once told me that you were in love with him, is that still true?" Asked Sango while staring into her best friends eyes.

"I don't know" Said Kagome lowly. "Hojo is a good man, and he treats me exceptionally well but, I'm not in love with him"

Sango looked slightly confused. "Then why did you accept the marriage proposal?"

Tears streamed down her face. "Because right now, he is the best person for me"

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru walked down the spiral stairs to the main lobby where the supposedly "special guest" was waiting. Sesshomaru got towards the end of the stairs and a ravishing scent hit him hard and oddly he knew the scent very well. It was a mixture of sweet jasmine and vanilla and instantly Sesshomaru's heart started beating rapidly.<p>

_Dammit, this was a set up from the very beginning_

Sesshomaru walked down the long hallway and got to the main lobby. The bright sun rays shined down on the large glass windows making the lobby look livelier. From a distance Sesshomaru saw the woman who had been running in his thoughts since the first day he met her. _Rin._

She was wearing a long satin peach kimono that fitted her small figure perfectly. Her long jet black hair was in a messy yet elegant up-do. She had on light make-up and her lips were a nude color.

Sesshomaru approached the young woman who was making conversation with his father. "Hello your majesty, it's quite nice to see you again" Said Sesshomaru in a respectable tone as he bowed to her

Rin was caught off guard by Sesshomaru's presence but she also looked happy to see him. "Lord Sesshomaru, it's nice to see you again as well"

"Well" Said Inu'Tashio as a wide grin appeared on his face. "I personally invited Queen Rin to our kingdom to show her our customs and tradition, as you are aware Sesshomaru Queen Rin will be signing a peace treaty with our kingdom and will be joining our allies list within a couple of days"

"I was unaware of that actually" Said Sesshomaru in a monotone voice as he tried hard not to stare at the young woman that stood in front of him.

"Well, I was supposed to give Rin a personal tour of the entire castle unfortunately, I have a lot of paper work that need to be attended to so Rin, my son would be more than happy to show you around for the entire day"

Sesshomaru's face nearly hit the floor as he heard his Fathers words _What the hell do I look like? A tour guide? This is completely unacceptable_. "Actually Father, I have other-"

"Oh, nonsense son, if you have other plans you can surely cancel them. Queen Rin did come a long way" Said Inu'Tashio as he stared into his son's angry eyes.

"That would be nice" Said Rin with a bright smile. "It can also give us the chance to get to know one another better"

Sesshomaru looked into her big honey brown eyes and silently submitted to her. "Let's begin then" Sesshomaru began walking down a hallway with the lovely Rin trailing at a nice distance.

_Father, you are getting a piece of my mind when this is over_

* * *

><p>Another hour had passed and Inuyasha and Miroku were now at the outside gates of the Higurashi castle. A very polite guard approached the carriage respectfully.<p>

"Good afternoon your highness, what business might you be having today in the Higurashi castle?"

"We are here to see Princess Kagome" Said Miroku politely.

The guard followed protocol and another guard handed him a daily log sheet. "Well, Princess Kagome has not informed us that she would be having guests today" Said the guard in a suspicious tone.

"Indeed, we actually did not inform her either, we wanted to surprise her is all" Said Miroku with a sincere smile.

The two guards spoke with each other for a few moments then came to a conclusion. "Very well your highness however, please inform her in the future, have a nice time here in the Higurashi castle"

Miroku nodded his head and the two giant iron gates slowly opened. They rode in the carriage silently as they enjoyed the scenery of the castle.

Inuyasha inhaled deeply and instantly became entranced with the delightful smell of Cherry Blossoms and instantly thought of Kagome.

"Wow, I the ceremony did work, it's nearly August and the petals are not even falling" Said Miroku as he stared at the beautiful trees that gave off a lot of shade from the sun rays.

They rode along the cobblestone road for a few more minutes and finally arrived at the great stairs of the main entrance.

"This is it" Said Miroku as the coachman opened the doors.

"I don't know if-"

"You can do this" Said Miroku with determination in his voice as he saw a small smile appear on his friends face.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru and Rin walked for a few moments in an uneasy silence and Sesshomaru could feel that Rin was uncomfortable.<p>

"So…" Said Rin who was clearly trying to brighten the atmosphere. "How have you been since the last time we met?"

"Fine" Said Sesshomaru in his monotone voice as he proceeded to clearly walk at a faster pace than her.

Rin looked at him with big eyes. "Do you like me?"

Sesshomaru looked directly at her then. "What?"

"Do you like me? It seems as though you act differently towards me, like you try to avoid me somewhat. If I have offended you in any way-"

They stopped walking then and Sesshomaru gave her his full attention. "Yes, I do avoid you and you have not offended me in any way" Sesshomaru continued walking.

Rin jogged slightly to keep up with his pace. "What do I do to make you want to avoid me? Is it because I'm human and you do not wish to be seen associating with me?" Asked Rin innocently

Sesshomaru simply stopped and stared at her. _Why does she even care? _Sesshomaru continued walking and Rin soon followed suit.

Sesshomaru walked past a giant glass window and one of the many gardens were clearly visible. Rin's eyes got big like a child in a candy store.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Can we please go see the gardens?" Asked Rin with a dazzling smile.

Sesshomaru just stared at her and took in her beauty for a moment. He did not verbally say an answer but, he made a right turn to one of the outside doors. The bright rays of the sun shined brightly in the garden and the scent of fresh flowers hit him in the face.

Rin went out the door as well and was amazed by the garden. There were a numerous variety of flowers and wildlife creatures. She saw ducks in a small nearby pond, humming birds, and small frogs.

"Wow…" Said Rin as she glanced around the huge garden. "I would love to just sit by the pond and watch the sunset." Rin instantly saw a small baby monkey glancing down upon her from a tree. She went to a nearby bush and picked a few berries off and patiently offered them to the monkey.

Sesshomaru watched her intently. _She seems quite fond of animals_

Slowly but surely the monkey crept down a large tree branch towards Rin. It cautiously noticed Sesshomaru's cold amber eyes and quickly ran to Rin snatched the berries and retreated back into the higher branches of the tree.

"You should not feed them" Said Sesshomaru nonchalantly as he proceeded to walk away.

"It's just a baby" Said Rin defiantly as she turned around only to see Sesshomaru's back. "It's rude to just walk away like that"

Sesshomaru stopped right in his tracks as he heard Rin's words. Who was she speaking to? Surely it was not Sesshomaru. No one dared to even address him about his behavior, attitude, or ethics. No one except his father.

"What did you say?" Asked Sesshomaru as he directed his full attention to her. The wind blew slightly and Sesshomaru took in Rin's beauty. His eyes traveled her body up and down as he noticed every curve of her small frame. Her big brown eyes that demanded respect, her small yet full lips that begged to be kissed, and her flawless skin that yearned to be touched.

Sesshomaru's heart began to beat faster and faster as thoughts and emotions swarmed his mind. _Rin_

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Asked Rin hesitantly as she approached him. "Are you okay?"

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

"Did you hear me?" Asked Rin as she stepped closer to him and noticed that his eyes were suddenly different. They were usually a brick wall of cold amber now they were much softer, much more vulnerable. Rin stepped even closer to him and was now standing directly in front of him. She slowly extended her hand and cupped his right cheek and was surprised. He was oddly warm for a man that acted so harsh and cold. "Lord-"

Just then she felt a warm hand clasp onto hers and brown met amber.

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

**"****MATE"**

Sesshomaru unconsciously pulled Rin close to him to the point where her body was pressed firmly against his. "**RIN"**

"Yes" Replied Rin who was red as a tomato and somewhat confused by his actions.

Suddenly reality came back to Sesshoamru and he quickly released her as he felt a horrible migraine setting in. "Forgive me, I must leave" Said Sesshomaru as he turned away from her.

"**Wait!**" Cried Rin as she tugged rather hard on Sesshomaru's sleeve causing a soft blush to appear on her cheeks. "I don't understand, why did you-"

"I must go" Said Sesshomaru as he quickly sprinted off with demon speed. _I don't understand my actions, I was about to kiss her just now _Thought Sesshomaru as he zoomed through the garden. _Father is surely to blame for my actions, he put that foolish nonsense into my mind and he now has me losing my judgment, hell, he even has me losing my mind _Thought Sesshomaru angrily as he dashed for the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop, whoop! So, what did you guys think? This chapter was more focused on Rin and Sesshomaru, I just love them to pieces! <strong>

**And How will the visit go with Inuyasha and Miroku?**

**R&R to find out!**


	20. True feelings

"**Father!" **Roared Sesshomaru as he busted through the large oak doors leading to the main lobby of the castle causing many servants to scurry about from the sheer magnitude of his voice.

Sesshomaru sprinted up the stairs with demon speed and went directly towards the private study hall where his Father usually spent most of his time. He roughly opened the doors without even knocking and saw his Father sitting comfortable in his seat reading over a document. "Yes son?"

"Don't yes son me!" Spat Sesshomaru as he eyes glowed a dangerous red color. "What did you do to me?"

Inu'Tashio smirked. "What are you talking about Sesshomaru?"

"I'm trying hard to control my temper right now, please do not insult me" Said Sesshomaru as a low growl erupted from his chest.

A small frown appeared on the King's face. "First, lower your tone and you better do it quick before **I** lose my temper" Said the King as his once vivid amber eyes turned cold and stern.

A few seconds past and Sesshomaru eyes returned to their natural color.

"Now, what did you come into my private study to complain about?" Asked Inu'Tashio as he took of sip of tea.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily. "I came to talk about…"

"About?" Said Inu'Tashio in an irritated tone.

"**Rin**"

"Oh, the **human** that holds no intrest or value right?" Said Inu'Tashio sarcastically.

"Something happened…" Said Sesshomaru lowly as he tried slow all of his rapid thoughts.

"And what happened?" Asked Inu'Tashio nonchantly.

"Could you behave a little more mature about the matter!" Yelled Sesshomaru in frustration.

Inu'Tashio put down his tea and gave his son his full undivided attention. "I don't need or have to listen to you, I already know what happened"

"And how do you know?"

"Because we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now. I have given you advice already about the matter"

"You gave me tainted advice and now I have feelings for a **mortal**!" Yelled Sesshomaru. "You are the one who put these fiendish thoughts into my mind!"

Inu'Tashio chuckled loudly. "Son, you are truly indeed a stubborn dog" He looked his son dead in the eyes. "**You** have feelings for Rin because **you** care for her. **You** think about Rin because **you** want to."

"That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard" Said Sesshomaru as he turned his back to his father and prepared to leave.

"Sesshomaru, listen to your heart, not your **eyes, **I'm sure your fully aware that she is now your destined mate" Said the King as he watched his son leave.

"No **human** shall be my mate" Said Sesshomaru as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Kagome, Hojo seems like a great man but, if you don't love him then-"<p>

"Its not that Sango" Said Kagome as the two of them sat on the bench. "I love Hojo dearly, but only as a friend, nothing more"

"Then why are you trying to force something that's not meant to be?" Asked Sango.

"I just don't think I will find another man that is better than him, I mean he cares for me, he protects me, he loves me"

"But you don't love him, you're the one that's getting the raw end of the deal" Said Sango bluntly.

"I can just see myself in love with him over time" Said Kagome lowly as she watched a small butterfly land on a nearby flower.

"Excuse me your highness" Said a guard as he approached the two women. "You two have surprise visitors" he bowed politely and proceeded to leave.

"Surprise visitors?" Said Kagome "Who could it be?"

Kagome and Sango looked towards the entrance of the courtyard and saw two finely dressed men standing proudly. The two men stood in silence and the two women stared back in a comfortable silence until Miroku broke it.

"Sango! How are you?" He went up to Sango and gave her a warm hug and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead that made her blush.

"I'm well Miroku, we weren't expecting visitors" Said Sango as she melted into Miroku's arms.

The couple released their embraced and turned their attention to their friends.

Inuyasha had not moved and simply stayed standing at the top of the stairs and stared deep into Kagome's eyes.

_She's so beautiful _Thought Inuyasha as he stared at the beauty sitting a couple of feet in front of him. _I have to tell her how I feel, I need her by my side _He then proceeded to walk over to her.

"Hello Kagome" Said Inuyasha as he bowed respectfully to her.

Kagome said nothing in return as she stared into his amber eyes. The atmosphere got oddly tense and everyone could feel it.

"I wanted to come with Miroku today to apologize for my behavior" Began Inuyasha as his heart began to beat rapidly.

_Kagome, what's going on? This is your chance _Thought Sango as she stared at her friend with wide eyes.

"You came back to apologize after a whole month" Said Kagome lowly as she adverted her eyes from Inuyasha.

_Yes, I know that was dumb of me, I should have just stayed and told you how I really felt. _Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Yes, that was very immature of me to act in the way I did and I came here to tell you that-"

"Kagome!" Yelled a familiar voice and all four of them instantly shifted their attention to the entrance of the courtyard. "There you are, I was looking-" He stopped mid sentence as he acknowledged the surprise visitors.

"Why hello there Miroku" Said Hojo as he bowed respectfully to him and merely glanced at Inuyasha acted as if he did not even exist. "I did not know you were having visitors today" Said Hojo as he kissed Kagome's hand in a loving manner.

Inuyasha could feel his anger rising every time Hojo placed his hands upon her.

"We came unannounced" Said Miroku as he stood proudly by his friend's side. "Is that a problem?"

The air got slightly tense then.

"No, not at all" Said Hojo in a bland tone as he stared into Miroku's eyes. He could feel angry eyes staring at him and he adverted his attention to Inuyasha. "And what business do you have here?"

"Something that does not pertain to you" Said Inuyasha as a low growl escaped his chest.

Hojo stepped to Inuyasha. "We still have unfinished business, when you're ready to fight like a man, like a true warrior, I'll be waiting" Said Hojo in a dangerous tone.

"Stop it" Said Kagome sternly causing everyone to look at her. Hojo smiled sweetly at her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"As you wish"

Inuyasha shook with anger as he witnessed Hojo kiss his intended mate.

He proceed to walk away but stopped as soon as he was next to Inuyasha and whispered to him, "I'm not sure what your purpose of being here is but, if you came to ruin things between Kagome and I, **think again**"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah! So, there is some tension between Hojo and Inuyasha, Kagome is still in love with Inuyasha, Miroku is receiving his throne soon, and Rin is Sesshomaru's destined mate! What could happen next? R&amp;R to find out! this chapter was a little short but, I intend to have the next chapter longer. Thank you for all of your reviews and I greatly appreciate it!<strong>


	21. Torn between the Two

"**Dammit**!" Roared Inuyasha as he slammed his fist into a nearby wall causing a large hole to appear.

"Calm down" Said Miroku as he exhaled deeply and instantly thought of a lie to tell the maids that would soon notice the rather large hole in the wall.

"I should've ended it right then and there!" Yelled Inuyasha as he paced his room.

"I think you handled yourself very well. You're proving to Kagome that you have matured and you are ready to take the next step with her. Part of that is avoiding unnecessary confrontations" Said Miroku wisely.

Inuyasha plopped on the bed and placed his hands over his face. "When he kissed her, it felt like a part of my soul was being ripped away"

Miroku placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. "Don't worry, we still have all of tomorrow"

Inuyasha nodded his head. "I don't want you to completely ignore Sango either while helping me out, you haven't seen her all day" Said Inuyasha as he looked out his balcony window and saw the numerous stars. "Have you informed her that the ceremony will take place soon? or are you intending on telling her tonight at dinner"

Miroku sighed heavily. "Not exactly, I haven't told her the exact date yet"

"Well, what are you waiting on?" Asked Inuyasha as he looked at his friend with curious eyes.

"I don't know" Said Miroku lowly as his hung his head low. "For years I have always wanted to rightfully receive my throne and at one point in time, I was obsessed with it. Now, I'm kind of scared"

"Scared of what?" Asked Inuyasha. "Hell, I'll never receive the throne, Sesshomaru is next in line and the bastards not dying anytime soon"

"I'm just afraid that I would live up to everyone's expectations and Sango…"

"What about Sango?"

"I just don't want to hurt her"

"Sango is tough, she's-"

"Sango is a woman, and like every woman Sango has a weakness. Her weakness is not physical however, her weakness is **me**"

"Everything will be fine Miroku" Said Inuyasha as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I forgot to tell you, It's going to happen soon"

"How soon?" Asked Miroku

"Like in two days, Im sorry, I know you wanted to stay longer-"

"It's okay Inuyasha" Said Miroku with sincere eyes.

"To be honest, I kind of forgot. I've been so focused on Kagome that I havent been paying attention to the days"

"We will leave tomorrow night, that way we can be safely at your kingdom before **it** begins" Said Miroku as he stared out the large window and saw the numerous stars.

* * *

><p>"Please forgive me for my son's rudeness" Said Izayio as she walked alongside Rin.<p>

"Oh, it's quite okay" Said Rin as she walked with a hint of confusion and sadness. "Is he okay? I haven't seen him since earlier today?"

"He is well" Said Izayio as they continued to walk down the long hallway. "My son just has a lot he needs to work on, he's shy and a bit of a loner at times"

"May I please ask you a question Lady Izayio?"

"Of course dear, what is it?"

"Why does Lord Sesshomaru hate humans so much?"

They stopped walking then and Izayio said nothing as she stared at the stunning young lady. "Why would you want the answer to that question?"

Rin smiled meekly. "Sesshomaru seems like he is always wearing an impenetrable armor around his heart, before I was even fully acquainted with him numerous people had told me to never even come to the kingdom because he did not like humans one bit, he merely tolerated us due to..."

"Due to?" Asked Izayio with curious eyes.

"Due to your presence Queen Izayio"

"Well, I guess that is true" Said Izayio somewhat lowly.

"I can tell Sesshomaru wants affection and love, he just has to open up and allow someone to enter his life" Said Rin as she exhaled deeply. "Sometimes, I wish that someone could be **me**"

"**Your** **Majesty**!" Called a guard. "The King requests you"

Izayio stared at Rin with pure amazement within her eyes and then quickly nodded her head to the guard. "We shall talk more later dear" said Izayio as she gave a quick yet loving kiss on Rin's forehead and quickly followed the guard.

* * *

><p>Kagome and Sango walked down the long well lit hall towards their very elegant yet private dining hall only used for special visitors. "Is it me or was Hojo super rude earlier" Said Kagome as she slightly scrunched her face in displeasure. "I had never seen him act like that towards another man before"<p>

"What do you think Kagome? Hojo isn't blind ya know, Hojo probably feels Inuyasha's presence as a threat" Said Sango with a smirk on her face. "You don't even know the real reason as to why they hate each other so much do you?"

"Nope, Hojo never even brings up Inuyasha during conversation"

"Well, it all started about five to six years ago-"

**Flashback**

_we had to have been around fifteen years old and we were on our first mission. The mission was to survive three days in demon infested territory and make it to each of the check points within a certain time period. However, before getting to a check point you had to retrieve an opponents flag. There was ten of us that day, and all of us were ranked amongst the best in the country at that time. _

_I fought long and hard those three days and it was a challenge trying to find opponents since we were all dispersed within different locations throughout the territory. Even though I was the only girl in the competition they showed me no mercy, and it was even worse if you had a demon for an opponent.  
><em>

_Well, It was day three and I had got beaten badly. I knew i could not physically win the battle and I essentially gave up. So, I hide in a close distance to the last check point to see who would win and to my surprise Hojo came first!_

_Just as he was about to submit his flags Inuyasha came out of nowhere and dug his claws into him do deeply, that I gasped at the sight of the blood. Inuyasha took Hojo's flags and submitted them and won the competition just like that._

**End of flashback**

"So, Inuyasha won the competition and Hojo has hated him ever since?" Said Kagome lowly.

"Hojo thought it was a cowardly move to attack from behind and lost all respect for Inuyasha. I believe Inuyasha did nothing wrong, its a competition with no rules, the only thing you need to do is stay alive, get flags, and make it to the check point."

"It happened so long ago, why cant they just let it go?"

"Inuyasha didn't just win the competition, he was ranked the best in the country and he injured Hojo so badly that he could not compete in any type of competition let alone training for months, I bet he still has the scars on his back to this day" Said Sango sadly.

"I never knew" Said Kagome as she looked up to see they had arrived at their destination.

"Just don't ever bring it up, they get so touchy when anyone brings up the subject" Said Sango as they entered the dining room and took their seats. and continued to chatter.

* * *

><p>"Izayio" Said Inu'Tashio in a relieved voice as he saw his beautiful mate enter his private study.<p>

"Hello dear" Said as she placed a warm kiss on his lips. "I have something to tell you"

"I as well" Said Inu'Tashio "It pertains to our son's"

Izayio looked a bit shocked. "My news pertains to Sesshomaru, why don't you go first"

"Well, both of them now know who there destined mates are"

"Wait, both?" Said Izayio with shock written all over her face. "I believe I know who Sesshomaru's destined mate is, but what about Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha's mate is Kagome Higurashi"

"That must be why he and Miroku left to her kingdom" Said Izayio then she instantly felt somewhat guilty. "I had informed Inuyasha of Kagome's engagement to Hojo, If I would have known-"

"Its okay dear, Inuyasha indeed made a mistake a month ago and he has to learn how to deal with his actions like a man"

Izayio said nothing in return but simply nodded her head about the matter. "Well, Rin basically confessed to me that she holds feelings for Sesshomaru merely moments ago" Said Izayio with excitement in her voice. "Sesshomaru seems so distant these days, I just want him to be truly happy"

"Rin is a fine young lady indeed, and Sesshomaru has had the call for Rin and he even confessed this to me, now its up to him to take the right steps"

"Sesshomaru is **Sesshomaru" **Said Izayio lowly. "I want him to finally accept that nothing is wrong with being happy with a human"

"The only person that can open Sesshomaru's eyes is **Rin**" Said Inu'Tashio wisely.

* * *

><p>"We are going to talk about it tonight Miroku" Said Inuyasha as the two walked down the hall leading to the dining room. "You cant keep holding out on Sango, your going to marry her right?"<p>

"Of course" Said Miroku without hesitation

"Then dont leave her in the dark" Said Inuyasha.

"I think you need to take your own advice" Said Miroku with a smirk

"True" Said Inuyasha with all honesty within his eyes. "I intend to tell her as soon as we get back" Said Inuyasha as a vivid image of Kikyo popped into his mind

The two men immediadelty spotted Kagome and Sango but simply walked slowly to take in their surroundings. This dining room was much more informal and the men felt a little more comfortable. They bowed politely to the young women and took their seats at the table.

"My Kagome, your home is quite beautiful" Said Miroku as he glanced at the rather large windows that showed an excellent view of the castle grounds.

"Thank you Miroku" Said Kagome in a chirpy tone as she felt somewhat nervous sitting in front of Inuyasha.

The servers quickly brought out their dinner which consisted of steamed rice with curry, salmon, and tuna that smelled exquisite. The four chatted away and everything appeared to be going well.

"So," Said Kagome as she took a sip wine and swallowed the rest of her salmon. "I hear someone is receiving a throne soon"

"Yes" Said Miroku somewhat nervously as he directed his attention to Sango. "In about two months the ceremony will take place. I would greatly appreciate it if you two would be in attendance"

"We'll be in the front row" Said Kagome in a sincere tone. "Are you excited?"

"Indeed, I'm also frightened too, plus..." Miroku stared into Sango eyes. "As soon as I receive the throne the best day of my life will happen"

"And what will happen?" Asked Sango as she felt her heart racing from his intense stare.

His dreamy blue eyes smiled playfully at her. "Its a **surprise**"

* * *

><p>Izayio stared absentmindedly out of the large panel windows that lined her and Inu'Tashio's bedroom. It had been only a few hours since she had a conversation with her husband about her sons and her heart felt heavy with stress as she hoped and dreamed for the utmost best for them. The trees swayed violently and the rain pounded the heart violently as she allowed her thoughts to consume her.<p>

_I want both of my sons to be happy but, at what cost?_

"Your majesty!" Called a guard as he entered her room without knocking. "Please forgive me for my intrusion but, there is a guest downstairs"

"A guest? at this time of night and during this storm? Who could it be?" Said Izayio as she followed the guard to the main lobby of the castle.

Within minutes Izayio and the guard made it to the lobby and Izayio nearly gasped at the surprise guest as she made her way down the great oak stairs. "Hello, I did not know that you would be coming at this time of night" Said Izayio in a suspicious tone. "Your travel must have been very hard due to the weather"

"Indeed" Said the guest as servants quickly grabbed her belongings and threw a large cozy blanket over her shoulders.

"And what might your purpose of coming at this time of night be?" Asked Izayio in a stern tone.

"I don't believe I need a reason to see my husband" Snapped **Kikyo **as her big brown eyes turned cold with anger and sorrow.

"Well, you actually picked the wrong time to come, Inuyasha is not here" Said Izayio as she rudely turned her back to Kikyo and proceeded to walk away. "You can stay as long as you please"

"Queen Izayio, I sense a large amount of discomfort from your presence, why is that?"

"Because, I see things that others **cannot** see about themselves, and I do not like what I see about you"

* * *

><p>"So, how are you enjoying being engaged?" Asked Miroku as he took a rather large spoon of rice into his mouth.<p>

Kagome instantly felt a little uneasy. "It's very nice, Hojo is a very kind, intelligent, swee-"

"Hammph" Coughed Inuyasha as he cleared his throat which got a small smile from Miroku in return. "Sorry, I have a small cold is all" Said Inuyasha as he took another sip of wine.

_Cold my ass _Thought Sango as she easily peeped out his intentions and slightly raised her eyebrow in return.

"And how are things with you and your fiancee Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome as her voice had small traces of hurt within it and everyone could tell. "Kikyo is a gorgeous young lady, she has exceptional class and a flawless reputation, I can see why you love her so **dearly**" Said Kagome as she could feel her heart begin to race with anxiety. "One could only look at a perfect relationship that you have and wish they could have it"

The room got dead silent as they took in Kagome's words and the air got very tense.

_I'm in love with you Inuyasha but, I know that you love Kikyo, you said those words to me yourself yet, you act so different _Thought Kagome as she looked up only to see vivid amber eyes peering through her soul.

"Do you love him?" Asked Inuyasha which got a gasp from Sango as her fish nearly came out her mouth.

The room got silent once more and the only thing that could be heard was the low flickering of the candles on the table.

Kagome stared into amber eyes as she searched her mind for a legitimate answer. _Do I love him? No, is he the best man for me, yes. Inuyasha, what was your true intention of coming here? _"Why would you like to know the answer to that Inuyasha?"

"I just need to know" Said Inuyasha almost instantly which made Kagome's eyes wide with shock.

"I...I... yes, I love him, I wouldn't be marrying him if I didnt"

Sango shot a quick glance at her friend. _Is this what you really wanna do Kagome?__  
><em>

"Are you lying" Asked Inuyasha in a soft voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Why are you so concerned?" Said Kagome as she felt her heart racing from his intense stare.

"I think **everyone** at this table knows why, including **you**"

_Is he saying that... No, I cant do this, I cant let this happen again _"Please excuse me" Said Kagome as she rushed from the table and nearly tripping over her kimono.

Inuyasha quickly rose from his seat. "Where are you going?"

Kagome said nothing as she continued to quickly leave the room.

"So, this is why you are here Inuyasha" Said Sango as she gazed into his amber orbs. "You came back for Kagome"

Inuyasha genuinely smiled at his friend. "Sango, I've made alot of mistakes in my life and I need to get the woman that I truly love before its too late, Kagome is who I **want** and **need** to be with"

"Then go get her" Said Sango as she gave him a warm hug.

* * *

><p>Kagome ran frantically down the hall to put distance between herself and the half demon that still held her heart firmly. She stopped to catch her breath and stared absentmindedly out the large windows that lined the hall. <em>What should I do? I want to be with him but.. <em>A clear vision of Hojo popped into her mind and she instantly began to feel guilty. _I cant do that to him, that was crush him. Hojo has been good to me, too good to me, I cant just_

"**Kagome**?" Called a familiar voice and she turned to see the soft green eyes of her fiancee. "Are you okay? I've been looking for you" Said Hojo as he wrapped his arms around her and deeply embraced her.

"Yes, I'm fine" Said Kagome as she sunk into his chest and gently pulled away. "Sango and I are having dinner with our guests"

"**Our** guests" Said Hojo as he looked somewhat upset. "I thought they were **Sango's** guests"

"Hojo I don't see what the big deal is" Said Kagone lowly.

Hojo sighed deeply and kissed her on the forehead. "I just don't like **him** and you know it"

"But why-"

Hojo quickly cut her off. "But **why** cant **you** just stay away from him?"

Kagome said nothing as she stared into her fiancees eyes with much guilt.

"Kagome, I just love you so much, you know I'm not the jealous type but, when **he** comes around you I just-"

"**You just what?**"

The couple turned around to see Amber eyes peering at them through the dimness of the hallway. "You just cant get enough of me can you Hojo?" Said Inuyasha with a cocky smirk as he approached the couple.

Hojo immediately removed his hands from Kagome and glared daggers at Inuyasha. "**What do you want**?"

"I came to check on Kagome"

"She does not need you to check on her, and we were having a conversation so, if you would be so kind as to leave us be"

"I don't think that's up to you" Said Inuyasha as he directed his attention to Kagome. "If Kagome wants me to leave, she can tell me herself"

The two men then directed their attention to Kagome and a odd silence filled the hall. _Did he really just do that? I cant hurt Hojo _

"I will take her silence as she does not want me to leave" Said Inuyasha with a charming smirk on his face that angered Hojo beyond comparison causing him to quickly slam Inuyasha into the wall causing the very nice picture frames to shatter from the fall.

"**Just what the fuck is your intentions with my wife?**" Asked Hojo as he green eyes glowed with rage as he held Inuyasha on the wall. "**You seem very fond of her, the last time I checked you were engaged also, let that be a reality check for you!"**

"**Stop it**!" Cried Kagome as she tried to pry Hojo's hands off of Inuyasha's haori but, it came to no avail.

"What bothers you the most Hojo? Knowing that someone might have feelings for Kagome? or knowing that Kagome probably **shares** those same feelings as well?" Asked Inuyasha as his amber eyes turned cold and vicious. Within a instant he pulled Hojo's hands of him and delivered a hard right hand to his lower stomach which caused Hojo to quickly crouch over in undying pain.

"Let me tell you something Hojo, what you **fear** the most is about to come true, and there is **nothing** you can do to stop it" Said Inuyasha lowly as a loud growl escaped his chest

* * *

><p><strong>Ouuuwee, things are starting to get interesting! Why do Inuyasha and Miroku have to leave so soon? What surprise does Miroku have after he has received his throne? Why did Rin basically confess her feelings to Izayio about Sesshomaru? What does Hojo fear the most? And why the hell did Kikyo show up so unexpectedly? R&amp;R to find out!<strong>

**Comment your opinions!**

**1. Now that we know the main reason as to why and how Inuyasha's and Hojo's rivalry began, do you think Inuyasha was in the wrong for attacking Hojo the way he did in order to win the competition? Why or why not?**


End file.
